In the End
by kwapikwapisz
Summary: This is about Murtagh when he is captured at Further Dun and followes him through romance, danger, humor, and anger as he gets his Dragon Thorn. I hope you like it :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

Murtagh took off after Ajihad tearing his sword out of its sheath as they raced into dark twisting tunnels of the Beor Mountains after the gruesome monsters called, Urgals. The battle against the Empire, in which Eragon had killed Durza, the shade, had only recently ended and the few remaining Urgals, needed to be cleaned up.

Up ahead there were the unmistakable sounds of battle. Murtagh rounded the corner in the smooth tunnel, just in time to slay a Urgal before it drove its curved deadly sword into the back of the unaware Ajihad, the leader of the Varden. Ajihad turned as he heard the Urgal's tormented scream behind him, he saw Murtagh with his sword raised, and smiled his thanks before turning and running into the thick of the battle. Murtagh followed him slashing Urgals left and right, and before he knew it the Urgals were fleeing back up the passage. Several men raced up the tunnel after them. The men that remained yelled in victory, clapping each other on the back, congratulating themselves that they had finally defeated the enemy once and for all. Murtagh grinned, pushing his dark brown hair slick with sweat from his face, and wiped the gore of battle off his sword before sheathing it. He saw standing in the back, the bald twins who he considered evil, incline identical heads whispering with their pale blue lips indistinct words, but he thrust them from his mind, they weren't worth his time. Ajihad came up,

"Murtagh, I am forever in your debt. Thank-you."

"Murtagh, who saved our leaders life!" Yelled one of the men. More cheers went up throughout the tunnel.

"Come lets go back and spread the good word that this long hard battle in finally over!" exclaimed Ajihad, clapping Murtagh on the shoulder as he led the way back up the tunnel.

_I might now have the chance to be accepted by someone. Murtagh the son of the traitor, excepted after years of exile. Wait till Eragon hears about this. _Thought Murtagh, gleeful.

As they exited the cave mouth Murtagh saw Eragon and Saphira waiting for them anxiously a couple hundred feet off in the distance. He saw Eragons face break into a smile as they yelled victoriously, then Eragons face fell, happiness replace by terror, as he shouted. " Urgals!"

Murtagh spun around so quick he nearly fell over. Then he saw as plain as day the unmistakable forms of the terrible monsters they had thought were defeated. For the second time in only a few minutes he drew is sword racing to Ajihads side. Fear swelled up inside him, how was it the Urgals, who were badly wounded, mange to kill the men who had went after them so quickly?

The Urgals had the advantage of surprise, and quickly cut down four men, there by gaining access to Ajihad. Murtagh jumped on a Urgal slashing him with his foot-and-a-half-blade, then whirling around to bring his blade through another monster. He was about to strike another when a suddenly his vision became blurred as an unnatural fog billowed around them. He turned around glancing everywhere for a glimpse of what was causing this fog, then he saw them, the Twins. They were muttering under their breath, palms raised, red deadly eyes staring right at him. He experienced a moment of pure terror, then the fog lifted. It was then he realized that the reason for the fog was so that the Urgals could over power the few men they still had left making him, and Ajihad the only warriors remaining. He took a warriors position ready to fight what ever he could, no matter what unearthly being the Twins conjured up. He faced the Twins, ready, tense, then as if invisible ropes bound him he fell to the ground unable to move. At a signal from a Twin a Urgal came and threw him over his massive shoulder and carried him back off into the tunnels.

Murtagh twisted, and flailed about in an attempt to break the monsters grip, but to no avail.

_How did this happen? Why would the twins want me? _The Urgal carrying him stopped next to a deep crevasse in the tunnel, and Murtagh was sure he was going to be thrown into the hole. For a brief second he could see into the pit, as the Urgal got close to the edge, and some stones fell in, disappearing into the darkness. Then the Urgal spun around as the sharp sound of feet filled the tunnel. The Twins appeared around the marble corner, fury plain on their faces. The Urgal quickly dropped Murtagh in an attempt to get away from the fury of the Twins. Murtagh was still bound by the invisible ropes, and unable to dodge the kick one of the Twins gave him in the thigh.

"I told you Ajihad was to remain ALIVE!" The Twin who had kicked Murtagh screamed at the Urgals.

"The plan was to grab the boy, and get out of there, then we could come back saying we were to late to save him, but we could remain in the service of the Varden, there by gaining more information for Galbatorix!" He lunged at a Urgal whispering something under his breath, and the Urgal fell over, dead. The Twin spun around staring wildly at the other Urgals who had started to back up.

"Now that Ajihad is dead the Varden will appoint a new leader, and everyone will think we are dead, or that we killed him ourselves. We can't go back."

At those words Murtagh went cold with dread, and realization.

_Ajihad dead? No! _ Unexpected tears welled up in Murtaghs eyes as he thought about the brave man, who was the first to trust him. The man who had thanked him for saving his life, dead. Fury started to mingle with the sadness, as Murtagh remember Ajihads braveness, and honor. He looked at the Twins, the evil, treacherous Twins. He struggled against the magic ropes, thrashing.

_I have to avenge him, I have to break free._

"Now that the Urgals," One of the Twins sneered. "have so successfully messed up our plan, it is time to 'dispose' of the boy."

Murtagh went still. The Twins walked up to him, and started to tear his shirt apart, they took his beat up vest and drenched it in a slain Urgal's blood, then they placed it beside the holes mouth to make it look as if the Urgals had thrown him over the edge. Then to Murtaghs surprise, a Twin took off his rich purple robe again drenching it in blood, then placed it near to his.

"It is better for them to believe we're dead then think we were traitors." Murmured the Twin.

He again stepped over to Murtagh,and with his brother started to murmur indistinct word, and Murtagh felt as if a blanket was draped over him, and presently went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Murtagh opened his eyes, feeling chilled, and sat up fast staring wildly around him._ Where am I? What happened?_ Murtagh took a closer look at his surroundings. He was in a windowless room, the only way out was a big wooden door, barred with iron at the far end of the stone room. He was sitting on a small wooden cot, and other then a tiny beat up wooden table it was the only furniture in the room. Murtagh stood, and had to grab on to the table as his legs gave away. When he had regained himself he walked over to the door, where there was a small window barred with iron rods, he looked out the window and saw a lone guard, clutching as long sword, blood red cloak wrapped around himself for warmth. The guard couldn't have been more then fourteen years of age.

"Who are you?" Murtagh whispered in the boys ear making him jump. The boy cast him a terrified glance then turned and run off down the corridor. Murtagh sighed, and sat down on the cot, massaging his head. Soon he heard footsteps approaching the door, he stood up, feet planted in a brave stance, wary. He heard a voice mumble something behind the door, then the door silently swung inward. A Twin stepped through the door, which then soundlessly closed behind him.

"Finally awake I see," The bald magician sneered, slowly walking toward Murtagh, who backed up to the wall. " You have had our master worried." He came face to face with Murtagh, and was so close Murtagh could see every vain of his red eyes.

"What do you want of me?" spat Murtagh, standing up straighter, to his complete 6 foot tall hight.

"It is our master who wishes for you, because believe me, my brother and I would have gladly finished you off back in the Beor Mountains. You created much trouble for us when you prevented us from reading your mind back with Varden." The Twin's eyes were filled with hate. He stepped away from Murtagh, and started to walk around the room.

"Why does Galbatorix want me? What use could I serve him in?" Murtagh didn't take his eyes off the Twin.

"Why, you will have to find out from him on your own."

"When?"

"As soon as he wishes it. Until then you are under my care." There was an evil glint in his eye that made fear increase in Murtagh.

"How long am I to be here?"

"Do not waste my time with stupid questions boy!" The Twin spun around, shrieking out an incantation in the ancient language palms raised pointed out at Murtagh, who was lifted of his feet, and thrown at the wall. The impact with the stone nearly knocked him out. His head spinning like crazy, his rose shakily to his feet to face the Twin, who at once whispered something and a shot of pure pain rippled through Murtagh coming to stop in his head. It felt as if his head was going to split open, he dropped to his knees on the hard cold floor, screaming in agony. After several long minutes the Twin withdrew the pain, leaving Murtagh gasping on the floor.

"I am leaving now, but I will return." He walked to the door then stopped before leaving. "Oh, I almost forgot, expect some company soon." Then he left.

Murtagh remained on the floor for the rest of the night, feeling drained, and empty. Sometime during the next day the door opened, and a loaf of hard bread, and a small jug of water were pushed through. Murtagh ate slowly, and regained some of his strength which he used to get on to the cot, where he once again feel asleep.

The next day he was again visited by a Twin, but the Twin didn't torture him this time. He came in and forced Murtagh to let him take all things from him, except his clothes. They had already taken his weapons of course, but now they took his gold chain he had worn around his neck, and any piece of metal they could find.

"What good is it in taking all this?" Murtagh inquired in a hard voice, as the man continued to search him.

"We never know where there might be energy sources hidden. We don't know if you can use magic or not since we have never been allowed in your head to see your memories, but our master insisted on it."

"And it shall remain that way," snarled Murtagh, shuttering as the Twin's sharp nails passed over his neck leaving a slight cut. Then the Twin left leaving Murtagh bound on the floor by magic. Murtagh remained bound until the spell wore of the fallowing morning.

He was drained from exhaustion even though he had got some sleep while on the frigid floor, it had been fretful, and in the end felt no better for it. So went his days in prison.

It was almost two weeks later when Murtagh heard a commotion outside the door in the corridor. He sat up very tense. _What on earth?_ He went to the door and looked out the window, and saw a small squadron of soldiers dragging something covered in a cloak toward his cell, and the something was putting up a good fight, by kicking and thrashing. Murtagh backed up quickly as the soldiers came to the door. The commotion and yells coming from outside the door were deafening. He waited as he heard the bolt slid back, and the door swung in and the thing was thrown into the room, and the door was quickly slammed shut with a ringing crash.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

The thing trashed around in the robes that entangled it. All Murtagh's instinct told him to fight the thing, but he controlled himself, because it would be unwise to fight an unknown something without a weapon. All of a sudden the thing jumped up out of the robes and before Murtagh stood a girl! Murtagh was so shocked that he stood there just a minute to long, because a second later he was on the ground, bound by magic.

"Wha . . .!" Sputtered Murtagh, completely caught off guard.

"Silence, if you value your life!" The girl spat at him. She was on top of him staring down at him through light blue eyes. Fury and pain shadowed her features.

"I won't hurt you, besides I don't think I could. Let me up!" Murtagh yelped. The girl gave him a cold look before leaping up off his chest where she had perched.

"Take off the spell!" Yelled Murtagh. "I promise not to hurt you!" He tried to break free but it was impossible to break through her enchantment. Then the spell lifted and Murtagh got to his feet apprehensively, never taking his eyes off her, and she never let her gaze waver from him.

She was of medium hight with a slender build, though she had the appearance of someone who hadn't eaten in many days. Her golden brown hair fell down to the middle of her back in tangles. She wore leggings, her tunic was torn in several areas and so travel stained it was hard to know what the true color was. She went bare footed and her feet were cut and bleeding freely. Her fair face was of delicate making though there was strength in it. She had a majestic stature about her that Murtagh had never seen in a girl before.

"Who are you?" He asked, still in shock.

"What is it to you?"

"Hey, listen I am not going to hurt you! I'm just as much a prisoner as you. Why did they take you anyway?"

"I . . . don't know . . ." For a second the girl seemed lost and a bit scared.

"Were you with your parents?"

"I never knew them." Her answer was curt and should have told Murtagh to stop asking questions, but his curiosity was too great.

"Have you been alone since then?"

"No," was all she said. Still trying to figure her out Murtagh couldn't resist,

"And you have no idea why the soldiers took you?"

Her head snapped up, and a wild gleam entered her eye.

"No, I don't. I wasn't carrying anything of value, or importance." Then with a look of impatience she asked, "What about you?"

"I have no idea. I was fighting for the Varden . . . Do you support the king?" He chided himself for not having asked that sooner. His gaze bored in to her, but she didn't look away.

"No, I don't. I've been against the Empire ever since I was old enough to understand how cruel it is, and if I did do you think I'd be in here, in this cell?"

"Good. Well, I was fighting with the Varden when the Twins captured and dragged me here."

The girl walked past him, and sat cross legged on the table asking, "The Twins? Are they those creepy bald guys who tried to get into my mind and forced me to drink that potion?" Murtagh couldn't help but smile at her descriptions of the Twins.

"Aye, thats them. Did they manage to. . . Wait. What potion? I wasn't given a potion and now that I think about it, how do you know how to use magic?" Instantly her whole body seemed to clam up, and she just stared at him. After several minutes of silence she merely said, "I don't talk about my past, for it's the future that's important now."

"Can I at least know your name?" She studied him for a minute before answering,

"Jazira." Murtagh opened his mouth to speak again, but the look she gave him told him, that that might not be wise.

They were quiet for sometime, both very finding it hard not to look at each other. Then the door opened a couple inches and a cracked, dusty plate was thrust through with a loaf of bread and two jugs of water. Murtagh broke the loaf in half giving the bigger of the two pieces to Jazira. He also gave the cot to her, which she took without question or argument, and soon they were both a sleep, with Murtagh on the floor.

When Murtagh awoke the next morning Jazira was sitting bolt up right on the cot, staring at him.

"You got a thing for staring?" He sat up, uncomfortable with a crick in his neck.

"No. But the 'king' wants to see us." Murtagh leaped to his feet saying,

"When? How do you know this?"

"The soldier came while you were sleeping and told me to inform him when you were alert."

"Well, I'm awake."

"About time." She muttered as she jumped off the cot and was at the door with surprising quickness. She rapped on the door. A sleepy voice answered, and she told the guard that they were ready. Murtagh heard the guard rush off down the corridor, armor clanging. They didn't have to wait long before they heard the sharp steps of the Twins. The Twins burst through the door, sneers etched on their identical faces.

"Well, well finally time to see the king. To find out what he has in store for you," The Twins spoke in unison. "We're sorry but we will have to bind you by magic." They didn't sound sorry.

Murtagh didn't go without a fight, but because he couldn't use magic and the Twins could, the fight didn't last long. Still defiant, Murtagh was forced to fallow the Twins. They went down flights of stairs with hundreds of steps in them as rats scurried around their feet. The corridors were dark with only a few torches doted far apart making their shadows seem huge and sinister. The halls were musky, stinking of fear, suffering, and blood. The ceilings sloped so bad that in some parts would be low nearly brushing the top of Murtagh's head, and other parts were twenty feet high. Cold water dripped from the walls, and ceiling falling onto Murtagh's back and chilling him.

One corridor they traveled down was lined with small dark cells and from more then one Murtagh could hear the tortured screams of the prisoners, and see pale boney hands grasping for thin air, or those who still had hands. On the walls blood shone, and made puddles on the floor. Murtagh felt sick as he looked at the consequences of power. The years he had spent in Galbatorix's care, he had never seen this amount of torture in the palace. He, personally, was never tortured while with Galbatorix before, but there had been a time once or twice when from his room, looking out the window, Murtagh had seen lone figures swinging back and forth, their suffering over. He shuttered at those memories and was glad when they had left the long, gruesome corridor.

As Murtagh walked down more dank halls he thought of Jazira, and what she could possibly serve the king in. She seemed powerful when she used that spell on him, but the Twins were powerful too, so why would Galbatorix need her?

Murtaghs thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking, and looking around he saw they were in a bit more lighted area. A Twin was knocking on a colossal black door that had red stone set in it. The red stone was carved like fire licking up the black in wild patterns and twists that winded up all the way to the top. The group was standing a large circular room with the only way to leave being the tunnel they had just passed through. The walls were made of black marble like the door and shone in the pale light of the torches. The door started to swing open and Murtagh could feel Jazira go tense next to him as they waited to see inside. The door swung out slowly, lengthening their fear and anxiety of what waited for them.

When the doors completely opened, the Twins walked forward into another huge black marble, windowless, circular room, only in here, hanging on the walls, there were tapestries showing pictures of red, black and gold dragons. They were all shown to be tearing men into shreds with their massive claws and teeth. In the center of the room a dais rose and on it sat a huge deep red stone chair. On the chair were draped colored blankets and big pillows of rich material. There was no one in the room apart from them. Murtagh looked around for Galbatorix, or from where he would appear. A Twin stepped forward toward the dais saying,

"My Master," he stuttered. "We've brought the prisoners."

"Good." Murtagh and Jazira jumped as a strong voice slithered from behind a tapestry, followed by King Galbatorix.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

Murtagh withdrew from the tall, powerful man. He had forgotten just how cruel Galbatorix's face was, how much strength was around his person. He looked over at Jazira, who was taking a close look at the man she had promised to defeat, and he could see the unwilling admiration on her face.

Murtagh's head snapped around as Galbatorix stepped toward him, black robes billowing around his feet. Slowly walking toward him Galbatorix addressed Murtagh in a cold voice,

"You were very wrong to leave me Murtagh, to spite all the years of care I gave to you, and for this I will have to punish you severely." Galbatorix came to stop in front of Murtagh, and towered above him despite Murtagh's considerable hight. Murtagh made himself look into the face he had never wanted to see again, and shuttered. Galbatorix's black eyes bored into Murtagh, making it feel as if Galbatorix could dig into his mind and extract every ounce of memory from Murtaghs past.

"But for now, that will have to wait, there are more pressing matters to tend to, and besides I will want time to enjoy my vengeance." Galbatorix continued. Jazira glanced at Murtagh, a look of bewilderment in her eyes.

Galbatorix smiled grimly at Murtagh before moving over to Jazira, who turned away from Murtagh to face Galbatorix and stood to her full hight, defiant.

"So you are the one." Stated Galbatorix eyebrows raised.

"The one who?" Jazira kept her voice even, staring at the King, never showing any sign of fear.

Galbatorix sneered at her saying,

"Yes, I suppose I have kept you in the dark long enough. I grow inpatient as well," He turned to the Twins. "Bring them."

The Twins turned and disappeared behind a tapestry of a golden Dragon. Galbatorix turned back to Murtagh and Jazira saying,

"It has taken me many years to find you. The ones who are meant to hold the highest honer in the world, but finally I managed to discover what I most wanted. I must say it wasn't what I had suspected. You girl have had my magicians very upset the past couple days. I must say I have never heard of anyone who needed the full dose of potion, and even it wasn't enough to suppress the power inside of you. You will be a valuable asset to my kingdom." Murtagh looked over at Jazira, confused.

"I would rather die then serve you!" spat Jazira, glaring at Galbatorix, fury clear on her face. Galbatorix smirked.

"Oh no, my dear there will be no need to kill you, and soon you wont have a choice in serving me." Jazira opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment the Twins appeared each carrying an oblong stone, one of red and the other gold. They set the stones down on a table on the far end of the room.

"Ah, here we are." Galbatorix swept over to the stones, running a hand over each.

"Here they are, the last two dragon eggs in the land, and to you they will belong."

Next to Murtagh Jazira scoffed, "You honestly think that we're the next Dragon Riders?" she asked bemused.

"I don't think, I know." Galbatorix stated. Jazira cast a perplexed look over at Murtagh, who shrugged.

"Shall we let the lady try first? Jazira, if you will." Caressed Galbatorix. Jazira gave Galbatorix a cold look before slowly saying,

"I can't move."

"Release her!" Barked Galbatorix at the Twins, who quickly released the magic that bound Murtagh, and Jazira.

Jazira took a deep breath before walking toward the table where the eggs lay. She reached the table, staring down at the large eggs. It was as if the whole room was holding its breath. She reached out her hand to the red egg, but before she made contact she drew back quickly, bitting her lip. Then as if forcing herself to, her hand shot out and she caressed the red eggs smooth surface. Nothing happened. She let her hand drop from the egg and reached out her hand again this time placing it on the gold egg. Again nothing happened. She turned from the table, and started back to the others slowly. Then a faint shaking sound came from behind her. She spun around, hair flying, eyes wide. The room was perfectly still as the gold eggs perfect surface started to crack and quiver. Then in one moment the egg burst and out hopped a golden Dragon.

"Yes!" Shouted Galbatorix, victory gleaming in his eyes as he observed the Dragon. Murtagh had eyes only for Jazira who seemed frozen in place, looking at her Dragon. Murtagh was afraid she was going to faint. He took a step toward her, but was pulled back roughly by a Twin, who's sharp nails dug into Murtagh flesh. The Twin hissed in his ear,

"Leave her. Your turn will be soon enough." Murtagh glared at him, but didn't move.

Jazira took a step closer to her Dragon, who spun around from the egg shell it was inspecting, to face her. Its scales glowed bright as the sun in the light of the torches, its eyes also gold, and seemed to go on forever. It cocked its head as if to say, "Are you going to come closer?" Jazira now advanced faster, and when she reached the table, the Dragon stuck its head out inviting her to pet him. She set her hand on the smooth scales. The instant her hand made contact with him the Dragon seemed to glow, and the light surrounded Jazira. The light glared forcing Murtagh to look away, but that couldn't hide the sound of Jaziras scream of torture. Murtagh forced himself to look into the light where Jazira, hand still on the Dragon, was doubled up in pain screaming as if she was under going to worst pain known to man kind. Then Jazira collapsed, the screaming gone to be replaced by heavy breathing. The Dragon jumped down from the table, and snuggled up to Jazira, who recoiled from it, fearing that the pain would return. But when nothing happened she settled down stroking the Dragons scales. She started to examine her free hand, but Murtagh couldn't see what it was that had her intrigued.

"Very well, take the beast, and let us test the second egg." Galbatorix looked immensely pleased with the whole proceeding. Jazira and her dragon both looked up at his words.

"Take him? Where? Where is he to go?" She sounded scared as she drew her Dragon closer to her.

"Have no fear my dear nothing shall happen to the creature. He will have the best of care, because he is valuable to me. A treasure that exceeds any price the crown could pay." The Twins stepped forward and reached toward the Dragon. He squealed and tried to hide behind Jazira, but when she whispered something to him, he gave her a sad look, and allowed the Twins to take him away. Jazira slowly got to her feet, and walked over to Murtagh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

Murtagh knew that it was his turn. He glanced at Galbatorix, then took the steps to the table, and the last egg. Doubts started to fill his mind, such as, What if it didn't hatch for him? What would Galbatorix do to him? Would he be killed if it didn't hatched? Suddenly the simple move of touching the egg seemed much harder then it should have. It was hard to make his limb do that simple jester. Then just because he knew he would have to anyway, he thrust out his hand to touch the cold, hard egg. He felt a rush of fear and excitement as he ran his hand over the beautiful ruby colored egg. He felt a spark of hope as he stared at the egg, but the egg remained still. He took his hand away, and a step back. He could feel the eyes of Jazira and the king on his back as he waited for something, anything to happen. Then it did. The egg's surface started to fracture and chip as Jazira's had. Murtagh felt thrilled, elated beyond what he had ever felt before. He looked as the gap in the egg grew bigger, and a nose poked its way to the surface. Then with a bang the egg completely burst open revealing a fiery red Dragon. Murtagh couldn't believe the beauty of the small creature, and it was his Dragon who stood before him, staring at him with ruby eyes that seemed to look straight through him to pierce his mind.

Murtagh stepped forward, and offered his hand for the beast to inspect. The little creature sniffed his hand eagerly, curious to see who his new Rider was. Murtagh reached to touch the Dragon, and when his hand touched the hard scales, a pain unlike one he had ever felt rushed through him, filling every part of his body with fire. He fell to his knees, screaming at the pain, unable to stop. Then as quickly as it had started it stopped. Gasping he stared at his hand which glowed faintly. On his palm was a gedwey insignia like what Eragon's. It was shaped like an oval that shone with a silverly white color that seemed to make his hand burn slightly. He stood and reached out to pet his Dragon again,and this time nothing happened. No pain. Suddenly he felt a connection in his head that had never been there before. He groped at it and felt the Dragon's consciousness brush his, it felt odd, like he had waited all his life to touch it. He heard steppes behind him, and he swung around to face Galbatorix. Raising his hands in victory, Galbatorix boomed,

"Now that the eggs have hatched I shall be able to start the Dragon Riders again. Tomorrow you will come to me and you start to learn spells and incantations beyond what Brom ever showed you." Jazira froze next to Murtagh. She slowly looked at Galbatorix, completely surprised. Murtagh almost forgot his dragon, as that name reached his ears. Jazira knew Brom? Eragon?

"How do you. . .?" Jazira sounded for the first time like she was scared. Her voice trembled slightly.

"Yes, my dear, I read your mind, but I shall not bore you with worthless details now. Take them away." Galbatorix waved his hands toward the door. Jazira looked distressed, but didn't say anything else on the subject.

The Twins, who had returned in time to see the second Dragon hatch, took the little fire ball away, then they returned for Murtagh and Jazira. They didn't lead them back to the cell they had been in, but to a large furnished room with windows as high as the ceiling. The view was overlooking the mountains, and the inky black sky, that was dotted with stars that looked like diamonds in the heavens. On one end of the room were two beds covered with blankets, and pillows. The floors were covered in rugs of rich colors and bright designs. On the walls hung magnificent tapestries showing Dragons flying high in the sky, some carrying riders. The Dragons seemed jubilant in their shining colors.

The Twins left them in this room. When they left Jazira sat on one of the beds, and cried out,

"How as it that he read my mind and why couldn't I tell? I was taught by the best, and still I couldn't tell my mind was being invaded!" She hung her head. Murtagh stood looking at her, lost on what to do. Feeling award standing there, Murtagh went over to the door, and even from a distance, and not knowing magic yet, he could sense strong enchantments surrounding it. He knew it was no use to even attempt escaping. Turning back to Jazira Murtagh sighed. Looking at her pitiful form hunched over, shoulders shaking, realization hit him. He was a prisoner again. He kicked at the rug, then looking up, thought of the window. He strode quickly over to the ten foot tall stone window, and rammed his hand out it, only to smack something solid. Cursing quietly at the pain in his knuckles, he turned back to Jazira who was staring at him.

"What?" He asked irritably sitting down on the other bed.

"Nothing. It's hard isn't it." Jazira crawled across her bed till she was on the very edge, still staring at Murtagh.

"What is?" He asked. Her staring was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Being a prisoner again."

"How do you know that I've been a prisoner?" She had mentioned being strong enough to read minds, but Murtagh knew how to guard his, so she couldn't have invaded his memories. Could she?

"You told me yesterday."

"Oh yeah. Well, I hate it. Simple enough."

"It's not that simple."

"Oh, and your one to talk about simple."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jazira cocked her head, her blue eyes big as she surveyed Murtagh intently. Murtagh almost said to forget it, but then it dawned on him that this might be his chance to learn more about Jazira.

"Well, for starters your a complete mystery to me, and you obviously know magic. To me that doesn't sound like a normal, simple girl." Even as he spoke the words Murtagh saw Jazira draw physically away from him, her mouth forming a hard line. When she spoke it was in a hard tone that had lost all of it's girlish curiosity.

"I already told you. I don't talk about my past. Besides you haven't said anything about who you are, though your rather easy to figure out."

"Wha...? How am I easy to figure out?"

"You just are. Quiet, easy to anger, you know the king, and that scar on your back pretty much tells all."

" How on earth do you know about my scar?"

"Yesterday, as you were laying down, your shirt came up a little in the back, and I saw it. Looks painful."

" Yeah, it is." He turned away from her, fighting back the memories that pushed their way to the front of his consciousness.

Then turning back to face her, the question he longed to ask burst from him.

"How do you know Brom?" She stared at him in complete shock. Then quickly asked,

"How do you know Brom?" Her eyes bore into him as she repeated his question.

"You first." He stated this firmly, but she shook her head, saying,

"No. You first."

"I wanted to know first."

"Yes, but seeing as I already have you pretty much figured out it wouldn't be fair to leave me hanging."

"But seeing as I know nothing of you then you should tell me."

"No. Now please continue." Murtagh looked a deep shuttering breath to clam himself. She was so frustrating!

"Okay fine. I was there when he died."

"WHAT?" Jazira was on top of him pinning him down, her eyes wide.

"Oi! Get off! What did I say?" Murtagh sputtered as her knee dug into his chest.

"Brom is what?" She snarled.

"Dead! Didn't you know?" Suddenly Jazira released him, stumbling backward. She shook her head, tears starting to stream down her face.

"No. I didn't know. W-w-what happened?"

"He was attacked by a Ra'zac when he was with . . . With Eragon." Saying his friends name stirred weird feelings in Murtagh that he didn't like.

"The Dragon rider?"

"Yes. How do you know about him? Eragon I mean."

"Oh, by now everyone knows about Eragon. Especially after that battle at the Varden. I can't believe it. Brom can't be gone."

"What was brom to you?" Almost distractedly she answered,

"My teacher in magic."

"He taught you magic?"

"Yes, after I ran away. He found me, and taught me, telling me that I was special."

"Really."

"He was the first to tell me that and . . ." She looked up horrified. "I've said far to much! Oh, how can I have let my guard down like that?" She looked even more distressed then before, the tears still streaming. Then Murtagh, going against everything he was, went over sitting down, and patted her awkwardly on the arm. She looked at him like he was mad. Noticing this Murtagh quickly defended himself,

"It's nothing personal! I promise, it just seemed like something Eragon would have done. Not that I'm trying to be Eragon, but . . . Oh, forget it." He stood up sitting on the bed opposite, mumbling to himself. She was quickly at his side saying,

"No. It's fine. Thank-you, Murtagh." He looked at her, hating how he liked the way she had said his name. He just nodded his head. Jazira crawled behind him slipping under the covers.

"Good night Murtagh. Thank-you. I will miss him." She closed her eyes, the tears still coming. Turning on her side, closing any further conversation.

Murtagh watched as she settled down, then he walked over to a window, gazing out into the night. He looked out the window to the West trying to see the tallest mountain, where the Varden were hidden, but the night was to dark for him to see past the castle walls. He watched as the guards changed, and built a fire to keep away the night chill.

He wondered what kind of enchantments had been placed on the windows to insure they didn't try and escape. He reached his hand out of the window again, but his hand still made contact with an invisible barrier. No matter how hard he pushed, he could not break through. Defeated, he went to his bed and lay on top of the blankets, falling into a restless slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

Murtagh woke the next morning to see Jazira sitting on the windowsill looking out at the cloudy, drizzly morning. She looked over at him as he came to her,

"Good Morning," She said smiling, though Murtagh saw that her eyes were red from crying. "There's some food there." She pointed to a small table in the center of the room where rested a small bowl of apples, and a couple loafs of fresh bread. Murtagh walked over to the table and took a huge chunk of bread. However, before taking a bight he started to say, "Jazira I was wondering. . ." when there was a knock on the door and several servants and soldiers came in. A small timid girl with a freckled pale face stepped forward saying shyly,

"The king wishes to see you, but also to have you cleaned up. So if the masters would follow me." She blushed scarlet as she turned and walked to the door. Jazira leaped off the window coming to stand next to Murtagh.

"We will come," Jazira informed the maid. She started to follow her with Murtagh right behind. The maid lead them down a flight of stairs to a small chamber that attached to a substantial room with a wall separating the middle with two large crevices in the floor that was filled with warm water. Pillars rose from the floor, supporting the cave- like- room's, ceiling. Here the maid turned to them saying,

"I shall leave you here, and you will find clean clothes waiting for you in the chamber when you are through." Then young maid exited, closing the door behind her.

into one of the bath areas closing the wooden door. Murtagh quickly undressed, slipping into the water. Then Jazira's voice floated in from the other pool,

"Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh yes, but it wasn't important and you wouldn't answer anyway."

"Why?"

"Just me trying to figure out the mystery of you." There was silence, except for the gentle sounds of the water slapping the sides of the pool. Then Jazira's voice came,

"Murtagh, I will tell more later. Maybe. But it isn't information I give lightly. However there is something you need help with."

"Like what?" Murtagh felt a bristle of anger brush his chest.

"Magic." Murtagh fell silent for a few minutes pondering her words. At last he responded,

"Okay. I agree, but when? Now?"

"Well . . . Perhaps not at this very moment, but, well . . . Why not?"

"Excuse me?"

"Pick up some small object, and try to lift it from you hand using magic," Murtagh looked around the room, and found a comb laying on a pile of cloths next to the pools edge.

"Okay, I've got something."

"Good, now dig inside of yourself for the magic. If your a Dragon rider, it will be there," Murtagh looked at the comb, feeling slightly foolish, then closed his eyes and tried to find his magic. It wasn't long before he felt something. Excited, he pulled at the connection. Feeling a rush of adrenaline, he opened his eyes, but the comb was sitting on his hand.

"It's okay you'll get it." Murtagh opened his eyes in shock as Jazira's voice floated in. For a minute it had seemed like he was the only person in the world. Then a thought occurred to him. Voicing it he said,

"How do you know I didn't get it?"

"I didn't feel any power coming from the room."

"Right," Murtagh said slowly. They fell silent, until Jazira called, "I'll be waiting for you in the other chamber." Jazira left through the door in her pool. Murtagh waited a little while, then he got out of the water, quickly pulled on the black leggings, a red long sleeved shirt embroidered with black thread, and he strapped on a black belt with onyx stones imbedded in the leather. He was about to enter the other chamber when he remembered,

"Um . . . May I come in?"

"Yes it's fine." Murtagh entered and Jazira had her back to him. Murtagh had to hold back a gasp as she turned around. She was clothed in a floor length dress of black silk with golden thread running in flower patterns at the base. Her hair was piled on top of her head in type of bun, held in with a stick of wood black as ebony. She looked so impressive and queenly Murtagh couldn't help but stare. Unfortunately Jazira noticed.

"What?" Her voice was defensive. "Oh, pull your eyes back in." She turned her back on him, her back rigid as she stood tall

"Okay." Jazira turned around, and paused as she looked him up and down, eyebrows arched.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes it's fine. Well, I suppose we should go." She turned toward the door, but Murtagh reached out a grabbed her arm.

"What . . . ?" Her eyes turned to him surprise, and a little anger burned in them.

"Wait one second." Murtagh quickly released her, bending down to pick up the comb. He laid it flat on his palm. He closed his eyes, and found the connection with the magic inside him. He tugged harder at it this time. Suddenly he felt something, a lead weight leaning against something, like a door that was about to burst open. He pulled at that "door" and with one great pull the connection opened, and magic flooded his mind. It overwhelmed him, he felt his body sink to the floor, but couldn't open his eyes. The power in his head was making it spin, dizzier then if he had been sucked into a tornado. He could hear Jazira call his name, feel her hands take his shoulders, trying anything she could to wake him. His eyes fluttered open and he sat slowly upward into a sitting position.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Jazira looked him straight in the eyes, and soon he felt something abnormal in his head. He realized it was Jazira. He didn't fight her, though he wasn't about to open his mind to her. Jazira didn't say anything, but withdrew the connection, looking shocked.

"What?" asked Murtagh, feeling sick.

"You have power. Great power inside you."

Murtagh looked at the comb where it had fallen off the bench when he fell. He pulled at his magic, which came ridiculously easy now, and lifted the comb over to him.

"I can feel your power when I went into your mind, but I didn't even have to ask to be allowed to see inside. Where I was I became aware of much magic. You may even be more powerful then I." stated Jazira still amazed.

"You are still stronger then I am. You forget that half your power was taken away, no doubt they shall allow you to regain it. Galbatorix wants complete power, not half."

"Yes I suppose I'm am forgetting that, it's just that the sudden outburst of your power threw me off guard. I'm glad we are on the same side. If I had to fight you I'm not sure I could beat you. I'm just so astonished at how quickly your power came."

"You and me both." Was all Murtagh said. He was about to try to lift something harder, when the door opened and the petite maid entered.

"If you are . . ." She stopped and blushed, as if embarrassed to see the dragon rider on the floor. He hastily got to his feet with Jazira raising next to him. They started to the door and the maid, still red, stepped aside. Once outside they were surrounded by guards, each carrying long steel swords, and wearing metal helms to protect their faces.

Murtagh decided to do something he had only attempted once a long time ago, and this time it might be a bit more dangerous. He was going to try to enter Jaziras mind to talk to her.

He opened his mind, after concealing some certain thoughts he would rather she didn't know, and started to feel for her mind. When he found it he started to cautiously enter, expecting every minute be attacked. What he did not expect was to find her waiting for him. She had blocked memories as well, but he wasn't interested her memories, right now.

'We could fight the guards. They wouldn't stand a chance.' He said.

'Murtagh we couldn't to that. How would we get our Dragons? And despite our powers, you forget about Galbatorix, and the Twins. We could never pull off fighting them, especially since you don't know enough of the ancient language to pull off fighting people who have spent hundreds of years learning it. Also Galbatorix is a Dragon Rider so he would have the strength of a fully grown Dragon verses our hatchlings.' Her voice was sharp, and final.

Fine. He withdrew his connection, fuming slightly. He glanced at her to find her staring at him. She just shook her head at him then turned to watch the soldiers ahead of them. Murtagh knew she was right, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. He wanted to free himself from the place he had lived most of his life, to test out his powers. But knew he wouldn't leave his dragon to be in the hands of one such as Galbatorix. As much as he didn't like it he would have to wait until he was with his dragon alone to try to escape, though he knew they might never have the chance.


	7. Chapter 7

The soldiers took them to a large wooden door, where outside a Twin was waiting for them. Once the soldiers left the Twin silently opened the door, letting Murtagh and Jazira through. The room they entered was colossal and mostly bare. At the far end there was a massive opening in the wall large enough for a fully grown Dragon to fly out. The floors and walls were made of a type of unbreakable stone Murtagh had never seen before. On another side of the room were cages, barred with iron were the Dragons were kept. In one of the cages Murtagh could see his dragon, it's red scales standing out against the blackness of the room. Jazira had noticed her Dragon, and Murtagh could tell it was taking all she had to stop herself from going to him.

"Well, there you are." Galbatorix stepped out of the shadows making them jump. He was followed by the other Twin who joined his brother, and they went over the cages where the dragons drew back from them.

"Now that I have you and your Dragons I expect to learn your true names." Galbatorix continued. Jazira gasped, looking disturbed. Murtagh understood. If Galbatorix learned their true names, he could control them, make them do what ever he wanted. He knew they would have to fight. Even Jazira would agree that they couldn't just let Galbatorix into their heads. Suddenly a name popped into Murtagh's head for his Dragon. Thorn. If they were going to be prisoners, then they would try as hard as they could to make it unpleasant for Galbatorix. Just like a stubborn thorn.

"Let their Dragons go to them. It's time." Galbatorix's voice snapped. The Twins bowed, waving their hands over the latches on the door. The doors sprang open. The small creatures hesitated as they poked their scaly heads out the doors, sniffing the air. Jazira's caught her scent and ran, or wobbled over to her, as his wings got in the way. Thorn quickly followed, and went straight over to Murtagh licking his hand, with his rough, hot tongue.

'Murtagh.' Murtagh grinned as he heard his Dragons voice in his head.

'Hello. Your old enough to enter my mind? I thought it took weeks for you to reach that point. And are you bigger?'

'Normally perhaps that would be true, but you are different. Yes, both Brisingr and I grow swiftly in yours and Jazira's power.'

'How so?'

'You are powerful, and therefore it gives me extra strength. I'm glad I found you. I've waited along time to meet you.'

'Me to, Thorn.'

'Hmm. Thorn, I like it.'

'I'm glad. I thought it would fit us.'

'Now would you please remove the memory blocks you have created, I need to know you.'

'What about Galbatorix?'

'He has already read your memories.'

'When? How?'

'You were unconscious when you first arrived, and it was then that he entered. I know this, because I have seen it. Since it is a memory you have, but didn't know you had, I have seen it. That is how I come to know you. So please let me see the rest of your memories.'

'Of course.'

Murtagh released the magic blocking his memories and felt a sudden rush of emotion as his memories entered his Dragon. He caught flickers of his memories, and with each memory he felt what he felt when the memory took place. It was a weird sensation as he felt despair one moment, then jubilant the next. The whole process took only a few minutes, though for Murtagh it seemed like a life time as he watched memories of things he thought he had forgotten.

'Thank-you. I felt what you felt, you lead an unfortunate life, but your pain is my pain. You are my Rider, and you are a part of me.' Thorn growled gently through the connection.

'Yes. Together as one.'

"I believe I have figured your names out!" Galbatorix shouted, breaking into conversations of the dragons, and their riders. Murtagh looked up swiftly, and next to him, Jazira leaped to her feet. Thorn growled from around Murtaghs knees.

"It was pathetically easy. When, I entered your minds before I took the memories I needed to figure it out and now I believe I have. I have one thing to say though. Jazira, you led an utterly uninteresting life, it was like a fire with no heat. The only amusing part will be your face when I tell you if the fate of your teacher, Brom."

"Then I hate to take away your fun, but I already know what happened, and plan to take up the course he set for his life. By stopping you! Brisingr and I will never rest until you are stopped." Brisingr. Fire. Murtagh thought it a good choice for Jazira's dragon.

Fury and astonishment were clear on Galbatorix's face, and for once he seemed to be speechless. After shooting furtive glances from Jazira to Murtagh he finally said,

"I see. Well, no matter. I still have lots more fun in store for myself." His face broke into a smile that sent shivers running up Murtagh's spine.

"Do you honestly think I will succumb to your force?" Jazira glared at him defiantly, her head held high.

"As that is very 'noble', It is impractical to think of your fighting me."

"I'm strong."

"Hmm. 'Was' is more of the word you were thinking of. Even though my magicians were afraid to give you more of the potion to take your powers, I was not. The food that was brought to you just this morning was made with the potion in it. So my dear I believe I could control you fairly easily. Only after you are in my control will you be allowed to regain your full power." Jazira looked as if he had told her the story of her death, and the death of Brisingr.

'What are you going to do?' Thorn demanded.

'Nothing. What could I do against Galbatorix, and the Twins? I only received my powers recently, and using the little I did, did not show me the danger of magic and its tendency to weaken you. And I won't have Jazira to help with her powers.'

'Are you saying that you will allow him to control you without arguing, without fighting? And besides Jazira may be weak, but Galbatorix underestimates her full power, so she will still be able to fight.'

Murtagh went silent, then decided, 'I will fight. But it's a losing battle.'

Thorn looked up at him, his crimson eyes shining their approval at his last words.

Jazira, still looking down trodden, glanced at Murtagh, who gave her a slight nod. She straightened up at this movement, understanding what it meant. Galbatorix jerked his head at the Twins, who wore sinister smiles on their faces, like a cat before it pounces. They stood on either side of the king, heads bowed, pale lips quietly chanting the words to aid Galbatorix in his attempt to control. Galbatorix raised a hand, palm facing them, his riders symbol gleaming black. In that instant Murtagh brought up his own hand, and words from the ancient language came to him. He realized that Jazira was feeding him the words. He took them, relying on the element of surprise to help stop Galbatorix. Next to him Thorn growled, his bright, incredibly sharp teeth glinted as he snapped his strong, young jaws. Brisingr stood next to Jazira, his wings spread eagle as he too snapped his teeth. Murtagh whispered the words Jazira gave him, pointing his palm toward Galbatorix, grasping his magic. He felt the rush of magic soar through him to his palm where it burst out eliminating the shadowy hall. Galbatorix, taken by surprise, was knocked of his feet, and hit the wall opposite.

Jazira meanwhile had taken on the Twins, who it was soon realized were connected, so that when something happened to one the same thing happened to the other. Jazira had managed to bind them, but they still were able to use magic and soon had undone the spell.

Galbatorix regained his feet, his eyes glinting. He stepped toward Murtagh raising his hands. Murtagh waited for Jazira to give him the words to block the spell, but none came. She was to occupied in fighting her own battle to give him the words. Murtagh faced Galbatorix, who was advancing slowly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Out of words boy? Well, here are some for you!" He drew back his hand as if to throw something, but before he could cast the spell, Thorn leaped in to air throwing himself at Galbatorix's head, gashing his flesh with his steel claws. Murtagh drew back surprised. Galbatorix's hands began to glow as he started to direct his magic at Thorn.

"NO!" Murtagh ran forward, jumping on Galbatorix, who crashed backwards, throwing Thorn to the ground where he skidded several feet. Murtagh scrabbled to his feet. A sharp pain ran through him as he felt Thorn's throbbing pain as if it was his own.

Murtagh started to direct the spell that had he had used before, but Galbatorix was prepared this time, and he blocked the spell, the power of the enchantment was so strong it sent Murtagh flying backwards, hitting the floor with a thud. With a dazed mind, and blurry eyes he saw Jazira knockout a twin, which also knocked out the other. Jazira had sweat pouring down her face, and her bun had come undone as she gasped for air. The spells were starting to take their toll on her.

Hearing foot step Murtagh turned his head to see Galbatorix come closer to where he was leaning against the wall. There was hatred gleaming in the kings eyes.

"Time for your punishment boy!" He laughed madly.

"I don't think so!" Jazira ran at Galbatorix, and kicked him in the shins, sending him sprawling. But before he could hit the ground, it was as if his body melted, to reappear behind Jazira. She spun around, and came face to face with Galbatorix. She raised her hand to perform magic, but before the spell could be uttered, Galbatorix used his own magic. For the spell, he used a sweeping motion that hit Jazira across the face, sending her to the ground, unconscious. Murtagh felt fury boil up inside him as he looked at Jazira's limp form strewn across the strong ground, a huge, deep purple bruise already swelling on her cheek. He leaped at Galbatorix, but before he could make contact Galbatorix shouted a spell, and Murtagh was suspended in the air, unable to move. Wiping sweat off his forehead the king said to Murtagh,

"I certainly had not been expecting for you to have found your magic, though I suppose that 'she' helped you? In any event I'm glad to have found that you have power beyond what I had ever dreamed you would hold, it will make you a valuable ally. Or slave." Galbatorix then turned and walked steadily toward Jazira. As he loomed over her he whispered something indistinctly. Jazira jerked on the ground, and started to thrash around arms and legs flailing around, apparently on their own.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Murtagh tried to break the spell that held him in the air, but it was impossible, and he didn't know the counter spell. He gazed in horror as Galbatorix, who was controlling Jazira, raised his hand so that Jazira's thrashing body rose in the air. Galbatorix grasped a clawed hand around her neck.

"Appears I was correct." Galbatorix grinned an evil snide grin at Jazira before flinging her from him, where she hit a wall, and lay crumbled at the base. Brisingr who had been circling around Galbatorix and Jazira pitiful whines escaping him, now rushed over to Jazira, and nudged her with his nose. Jazira's finger twitched. Slowly her eyes started to open, and she raised her head from the ground.

"What happened?" Her voice reached barley over a whisper, as she looked over Brisingr at Galbatorix. "I feel so weak."

"I now control you." Jazira gasped, a look of pure terror came over her. Then she saw Murtagh. Shakily she got to her feet and started to walk slowly toward him. She was trembling. She walked past Thorn, who didn't growl, and Galbatorix made no interjection, to Murtagh. Standing before him said a few words under her breath, and Murtagh fell to the ground. He quickly scrambled to his feet, looking at Jazira. It seemed likely that she would faint, the bruise on her face already turning black. He looked then at Galbatorix, and surpassed a shutter, as he looked into the kings black, baleful eyes. Suddenly a strange feeling came over him, he saw Galbatorix move his lips, and the next thing he knew he was on his knees unable to get up. He looked up at Galbatorix, who was standing over him, and realized as he looked at Galbatorix's strong face that he was now a true prisoner. Galbatorix started to laugh.

"I have done it! I can now start an army, who is thirsty for blood, an army hungry for killing. No one will dare stand in my way! Just one last thing."

Whispering their true names, Murtagh and Jazira were forced to walk to him, and so were the Dragons, for when Galbatorix learned the Riders true names, he then learned their Dragons.

"There is one last thing I require from all of you. Your solemn pledge that you will serve me, in the ancient language."

'He wouldn't.' Thorn was growling, and his voice was sharp in Murtaghs head.

'He wouldn't do what?

'When we are forced into saying these words in the ancient language, it can never be broken. Surely even you, who hasn't had his powers for that long should know that.'

'I've heard of it but was never completely. . .' Murtagh was cut off from his thoughts with Thorn by Galbatorix's booming voice echoing through the chamber. He was speaking in the ancient tongue, hands and arms raised above his head, the sweat on his brow glistened in the light of the torches. Words started to fill Murtaghs head. They were strange words from the ancient language, beautiful yet terrible. He was forced to say them along with the others, his mouth moving involuntarily.

With those words they bound themselves to Galbatorix, they could never be changed, never broken. As they said the words, tears sat in Jazira's eyes. Brisingr stood next to Jazira his head bowed, sadness clouded his scaly features. Murtagh could feel Thorn in his head as Thorn was forced to think the words for Galbatorix to read. The effect for the Dragons to think the words was as powerful as it was for the Riders to say them aloud. Murtagh tried to stop himself saying the words, but he no longer had any control of what he did.

After ten minutes of the language spilling unwillingly out of Murtaghs mouth, there were no more words. Galbatorix lowered his arms saying,

"Now that you are my servants I will begin to teach you magic of the sort Brom never dreamed of." Jazira cast him a glance filled with anger. Galbatorix continued, "Tomorrow we shall begin." He clapped his hands loudly several time, and the huge door open. In entered some guards, fear plain of their rugged faces. They cast the Dragons terrified glances as they waited for their orders from Galbatorix. The Twins were still out on the floor, their red lidless eyes staring at the black ceiling.

"Take the prisoners away, and give them something to eat. They will have need of their strength. Oh, and let their Dragons stay with them." Galbatorix turned away from the guards, and as the door closed behind Murtagh, he heard Galbatorix scream at the Twins, who had most likely been shocked awake.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-

Back in the room Thorn turned to Murtagh,

'Well that's that. We will be forced to fight the Varden, and . . . Eragon, and Shphire.'

Murtagh glared at him as Thorn brought up the things he had been trying to forget, ever since he was told he was to serve Galbatorix.

'Yes, Thorn I fully realize that fact, and do you think I'm happy about it? Well, you're mistaken.'

Murtagh turned to the window. Outside the rain was coming down in sheets, and gazed out at the towering, bleak mountains. He could feel Thorn's eyes on his back. He thought about how his whole life he had tried to change, tried to do the right thing so that he never became his father. He thought about how he had had to live under his fathers shadow, about how he had been feared, and hated through the land, all because of something he couldn't change. But then Ajihad was the first to trust him, to show that there might still be a chance for him, just to be bested by Galbatorix. Murtagh realized that he was either thought dead or a traitor by Eragon, and when they faced each other in battle all hope of being thought good would be forgotten. Murtagh knew enough of Eragon to know he would feel betrayed.

He sighed and turned from the window, and saw Jazira sitting on the bed, a sad yet blank expression on her face.

"Are you okay? Are you going to heal that?" He asked indicating her bruise.

"No. To answer both your questions." She raised a hand covered in blood to her cheek wincing as her finger tip barely brushed the wound.

"I will keep the bruise to remind me, that no matter what he says or does to make me think otherwise, Galbatorix is evil." She looked Murtagh in the face, and tried to smile though it was more like a grimace. Murtagh could understand her pain, physically and mentally. He felt overwhelmed with everything that had happened, and the constant thought of Eragon, and the battle he knew must come, loomed over him like an ominous cloud of pain, and blood. He sat down close to Jazira on the bed, fully expecting to be pushed away, or have magic performed on him. Though Jazira looked a little surprised, she made no objection. Murtagh thought about removing himself from the awkward silence, but before he could, Jazira sighed, and leaned her head on his shoulder, completely throwing Murtagh off. He was conscious to the weight of her head, how good it felt on his shoulder, how her hair fell down over his chest, and smelled faintly of rain. He felt his heart pick up speed, his cheeks burn and was fully aware of Thorn being able to read everyone single one of the thoughts running around in his mind.

Brisingr jumped up onto the bed to curl up into a small ball next to Jaziras thigh, and after a moments hesitation Thorn jumped up to lay beside Murtagh.

'Well, well . . .' Thorn started.

'What?'

'So my Rider has fallen for the Rider.'

'Come on Thorn, I don't feel anything for Jazira. She's a total stranger, and right now, well, she's just tired.'

'Hmm, I'm sure. I need to tell you to be careful, because who ever you choose, I will have a connection with, and will feel as passionately about her as you do. This decision will effect me greatly, and as much as I want you to be happy, I just thought you should know.'

'Well, thanks for the warning, but I assure you that you have nothing to fear. Also that was scary how you said that with a straight face.'

'Ha ha. Seriously, I already know your thoughts about her, and want you to be careful, because with the fighting thats upcoming she may be put into dangerous situations that will cause you to act rashly. Putting more then me and yourself in danger.'

'I will be careful. There's nothing more important then you. I am most certain that Jazira does not have feelings for me as I have none for her.'

'Well, I see a girl who looks to content on your shoulder to NOT have feelings for you.' Murtagh looked down at Jazira who did indeed look happy as she slept on his shoulder.

'Okay, but all this is her having gone through a lot in the past couple weeks.'

'Call it whatever you want.'

Taking great care not to wake her, Murtagh slipped his shoulder from under Jazira's head. He laid it gently on a pillow. She sighed, and turned over, still looking happy. Murtagh smiled, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Thorn. Murtagh frowned at him, then crawled onto the other bed, where Thorn curled up at his feet. It took a while for Murtagh to fall asleep, as he listened to the sound of the rain, and of Thorns steady breathing. He thought about Eragon, and as unwilling as he was, Jazira. He knew it would just make Thorn more sure about himself, and him more unsure about his feelings. But soon sleep did find him, and as he drifted off into the blackness of exhaustion it was with a rain cloud of uncertainty hanging over him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-

The morning proved to be sunny and warm, with nothing said about the night before by Thorn or Murtagh. Jazira, who didn't seem to remember falling asleep on Murtagh's shoulder, was a contrast to the sun outside. She was worried about the meeting with Galbatorix and the spells they were to learn. Murtagh felt uncertain as well keeping silent like Jazira did. When the servant girl came in with fresh clothes for them, it was a dismal room she met.

Jazira again was sitting on the windowsill, which seemed to be her favorite place in the room. Brisingr, ever close to her, was gnawing on a hunk of bloody meat that had come for the Dragons. Thorn had already consumed his portion.

When a basin of water arrived, Jazira got off her seat going to it, but instead of washing, she gazed into its depth, whispering a few words. Curious, Murtagh walked over to her, and saw that the water had turned black, then went clear, revealing a man with bright blond hair, struggling to plow the soil. Then a pretty plump women went out to join him taking him water. Suddenly the water went black again, and was replaced by another figure, though this time he was surrounded by blackness. Jazira sighed, a smile creeping a over her face. Then, Jazira looked away from the water, and it went clear again. Slightly happier Jazira turned to Murtagh.

"Scrying." Jazira said, answering the question Murtagh been about to ask. "I can see things, but only things and places I've seen before."

"So if you were to scry my horse, Tornac, you wouldn't be able to?"

"Right."

"Teach me." So Jazira gave Murtagh a couple words of the ancient language and told him to think of the person, or thing he wanted to scry. Taking what she told him, Murtagh tried to visualize Eragon, and said the words, but all that came was darkness, not even a glimpse of being. Murtagh tried again, and again to be sure he had done everything properly, but every time he received the same results.

"I don't understand, why is nothing happing?"

Jazira looked sheepish, as she replied, "Well, that usually happens when the person, or thing you want to scry is. . . Dead." Cold dread flooded over Murtagh.

"You don't think . . .?"

"I wouldn't know." She bowed her head, picking up the clothes that had been laid out for her, and headed behind a screen the servant brought in. Murtagh looked out the window, trying to grasp that Eragon could be dead. It just didn't seem likely, and he was sure that Galbatorix would have informed them if that had happened. It seemed a thing Galbatorix would have mentioned with no small amount of glee.

Murtagh heard Thorn walk up behind him, his nails clacking on the wooden floor.

'I'm sure Eragon is fine.'

'Sure.'

'There is something I have been wondering; why do you have a connection to Eragon the way you do?'

Murtagh thought about it a few minutes before answering,

'I don't really understand it myself, But it's almost like we were brothers. He also trusted me.'

'He didn't stop them from locking you up when you were with the Varden though.'

'Aye, that he didn't, but that was when he found out about my father. Then he visited me while I was in my cell, and told me that he had asked to have me released, but Ajihad was unsure, and in the time of battle he had to be very careful. '

'I see. I'm sure nothing has happened to Eragon. It was as you were thinking a few minutes ago, Galbatorix would have said something about it, had anything happened.'

'Yes. What do you expect to learn from Galbatorix?'

'Horrid magic. The kind designed to kill, and kill many. Also to bind and make helpless.'

"Your turn." Murtagh turned as Jazira came out from behind the screen in another floor length dress, this one of pale gold. Around her slim waist was buckled a black belt of strong leather. He admired her but not for long. He didn't want anymore reasons to have Thorn tease him. He quickly changed into a black shirt and black leggings behind the screen, and was ready just when the servant knocked and entered. Jazira was sitting on the the floor staring at Brisingr, and Murtagh knew they must be talking in earnest. Thorn came over to Murtagh,

'Lets go.'

Jazira came to stand next to Murtagh, her golden hair catching the light of the torches that the soldiers carried, it framed her pale sharp features. She stood straight, with Brisingr standing next to her knee. Next to Murtagh Thorn growled a deep low growl, and looked up at Murtagh, regret deep in his intelligent eyes. Murtagh felt the sadness in Thorn, and he too regretted the magic that bound them.

A servant stepped forward, a strong burly man of around twenty. Despite the muscles that bulged under his worn woolen shirt, he trembled at the sight of the Dragons.

"The king wishes for you to be brought to him." The mans deep voice, stuttered as he stood by the door waiting for them to pass. Murtagh stepped forward, and heard the man gasp as Thorn passed as well.

'Quite the reputation you have Thorn.'

'Hmm. I wonder what it was Galbatorix told them to make them fear us.'

'What makes you think it was anything he said? Could it be because you are a. . . Dragon?'

'No, it's more then that. I read his mind and he is convinced that . . .' Murtagh interrupted Thorn angrily.

'Thorn! You know full well that entering someone's mind is never to be allowed.'

'I was curious. As I was saying, that servant is convinced that you, and Jazira are traitors and will destroy the farms, and villages such as the one where his family lives.'

Murtagh, still upset, pondered what Thorn told him. It would be a smart move on Galbatorix's part to make them seem like powerful, unconquerable enemies, because then who would dare to oppose them?

'Murtagh, we needed to know.' Thorn sounded apologetic, though Murtagh could feel the deviance in Thorns connection.

'There are other ways of finding out.' He snapped, more fiercely then he had intended.

'Like how? Murtagh, this is war, we can't take any chances.'

'That doesn't give you the right to enter a defenseless mans mind. He couldn't have any idea about how to guard his thoughts, and you just take advantage of it?'

'Yes. Would you rather sit around, blindly following Galbatorix's will, without even trying to figure out how to get back to Eragon and Saphira?'

Murtagh stopped in his tracks whirling around to face Thorn, breathing hard. He ignored it when Jazira walked into him.

'You go to far Thorn. Do you think I'm happy about this situation we are in?'

'Then why do you do nothing to escape?'

Thorn also had stopped, and craned his head to look into Murtaghs face, divisance, and hope that Murtagh would understand glazed in his eyes.

'Thorn, remember when you said not to act rashly? Well, that is a move I consider rash.'

'I meant that concerning Jazira.'

'Well. I'm taking it to mean anything. I think invading someone's mind to be allowed only in certain times.'

'Well, this was a moment I thought we could gain information.'

As Murtagh thought of how to reply, Jazira gazed at him inquisitively, and around them soldiers were talking trying to get them to move along, but Murtagh heard none of their comments. He started to walk, still deep in thought, down the dark narrow corridor with the soldiers following close behind. He still didn't say anything as they moved down steep stairways toward where they had been the night before.

'Murtagh . . .?'

Thorn cautiously entered Murtaghs thoughts again.

'Thorn, I know that you didn't mean any harm, so therefore I forgive you, but in the future consult me before doing something like that.'

Thorn looked into Murtaghs deep brown eyes, there was understanding and apology in his gaze. Murtagh reached his hand down to touch Thorns brisk crimson scales and felt a peace settle over him. He looked back and Jaziras eyes were still on him, she gave him small brave smile, which he returned. Soon they were at the Dragon room, where Galbatorix was waiting in a gigantic black marble chair. His cold white hands rested on the arms of the chair, dark sparks of magic flying from their tips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten-

Murtagh heard the door slam behind them, its crash ringing throughout the chamber bouncing off the walls. Murtagh stood next to Jazira in front of Galbatorix at the base of the huge chair.

"It is time to start your lessons in the art of magic." Galbatorix stood in a flourish of his black garments. "It is also time for you to meet someone." He roughly pushed aside Jazira, and strode over to a large cage set deep into the wall at the far end of the chamber, far back in the shadows. Jazira's hand brushed Murtaghs as she drew closer to him, and he could feel her trembling slightly. Galbatorix whispered words over the massive lock that bound the iron door to the stone wall. Thorn stood before Murtagh protectively, like Brisingr did in front of Jazira as the door slowly swung open, reveling a prodigious black hole in the wall. Murtagh heard Jazira draw her breath as the ground started to shake making loose rocks falling from the ceiling, and bats flew out of the empty cells to the open sky through a cleft in the rocks.

Thorn drew back toward Murtagh as a mighty black scaled foot appeared in the doorway of the cage. After the foot came a massive muscled chest, followed by the gigantic scared head of a Dragon. Its vast back brushed the high crumbling stone ceiling, and as he arched his head proudly, gray steam billowed from his flared nostrils. His enormous yellow eyes surveyed Murtagh and the others. On either side of his scaly monumental head white horns protruded and running down his strong neck were razor-edged spikes that extended out of his flesh. His tail reached nearly twenty feet in length and looked to be made for ultimate destruction. On his teeth remained the dry gore of once living men.

Murtagh stepped back in awe of the mighty terrifying brute and felt a stab of fear in his heart. Through the connection Murtagh could feel that Thorn was also astounded by the Dragon.

"This is my Dragon, Shruikan. He was mightier then all the other Riders Dragons put together, even though he was my second and he was forced to hatch." As Galbatorix laughed ruthlessly, Murtagh clenched his teeth in anger. Thorns anger mingled with his own at the thought of forcing a Dragon to hatch, it was a horrendous crime. Galbatorix continued on. "He will help to train your Dragons to be as mighty as he in mind and power both. While I train you to be the mightiest Riders who ever lived, save for me." Galbatorix ran a hand over the pitch black scales of his Dragon, a smile of victory resting on his face. Murtagh remained silent along with Jazira as they stood in wonder of the Dragon before them. The strength and size of this Dragon was beyond what Murtagh ever thought Galbatorix would hold.

'_Thorn, did you know of this?' _

'_No.' _

'_Neither did I. I had heard stories of a Dragon, but even while living in the place I had never heard of such an overwhelmingly powerful animal. Though . . . just imagine being as strong as him, Thorn! You would strike fear into every heart.'_

'_Yes, but Galbatorix will never allow us to be as powerful as he or Shruikan, we would be to big a threat even with us being bound in the ancient language.'_

Murtagh looked at Shruikan again then at Thorn and imagined riding a beast so mighty. Thorn was an impressive Dragon on his own but compared to one so monstrous he was no more then an ant is to a giant. He barely reached the middle of Murtaghs thigh, though he grew daily and was already five times bigger then he had been a couple days ago. He had intelligence of his own but he lacked any experience that Shruikan held. Murtagh longed for the day when he might ride Thorn and show that Thorn was every bit the Dragon Shruikan was.

"Now that we have all been acquainted . . . We start." At Galbatorix's words, the Twins appeared silently from a door set back into the wall at the far end of the room leading a small group of eight men behind them. The men all had the tanned muscles of farmers, they were dressed shabbily in home spun cloths, and wore looks of pure terror on their unshaven faces. Jazira dropped her arms that had been folded over her chest and gaped at the men. Murtagh got the reason for the men fairly quickly; target practice.

"These were men who opposed me, sought to strike against me, or so they thought. I captured them, and now they will serve an important purpose." Galbatorix circled the men like a bird of prey. They stood back to back trying to be defiant though it difficult for them when they saw Shruikan staring down at them.

"It is time for you to learn the magic that will help me rule." Jazira, her eyes wide with horror, backed up against the wall, shaking her head furiously.

"No . . . no. . . I . . . refuse!" She stammered. Murtagh listened to Jazira's pleading quietly. He didn't want to kill these men either, he didn't like cold blooded murder, but even as that thought went through his head, he felt the magic of the ancient language start to work in him. Looking at Jazira he saw that the magic was taking effect on her as well. Ignoring Jazira Galbatorix continued, "To start I will show you a spell that was very useful to me when I sought to rule the riders. The words are: _**Malthinae Tyrysta Vindr Brisingr Zar'roc**_. Murtagh would you oblige us?" Murtagh felt the magic forcing him as he walked slowly toward Galbatorix. When he reached him, Galbatorix raised his palm in the direction of a young man about Murtagh's own age and uttered words in the ancient language forcing the boy to step forward. Murtagh gazed into his petrified face, and felt pity as he looked into the lads eyes that begged for mercy. Looking away from the eyes he raised his palm, and he murmured the words. The boy screamed a blood curdling shriek as he fell to his knees, hands clutched around his own neck slowly squeezing the air from his lungs. Murtagh stood petrified in terror of what he had done. Quickly her dropped his hand feeling a terror feeling the horror of Thorn as well as his own as he watched as the boy lay gasping on the hard floor. Galbatorix watched the boy, a malicious grin stretched over his face as he praised,

"Your did well Murtagh, you certainly do have power. I used this spell when I wanted something. It is a spell that causes the lungs to burn and contract, squeezing all air from the air ducts. It is not a pleasant experience, but it is one that is useful for when you want information. Jazira, your next."

Jazira tried to fight the magic, but doing so made her weak and she had to fight for breath. After several moments the magic won over and she walked jerky steps to the boy. He was cowering on the floor, his face red, and he looked to her snatches of words coming from him. Jazira looked away as she raised her hand and said the words that caused the same sensation in the boy again. She released magic sooner then Murtagh had, then stepped closer to the boy reaching her hand out to him. He recoiled from her as if she would burn him. He shakily rose to his feet on his own accord, stumbling weakly to the other prisoners. Jazira walked slowly back to Murtagh looking sick. Murtagh placed an arm around her slim waist as she stumbled on a rock and fell into him.

"Hmm, it would seem that I have two very skilled magicians in my grasp. Excellent. It will be quite helpful later to have such power under my care. Now we move to something slightly more . . . Deadly." The prisoners instinctively drew back at his words, the boy who had been perviously used sunk weakly to the floor. "This time the words you shall say will be: _**Brisingr Ganga Aptr Fricai Andlat. **_Jazira you shall perform first." Murtagh saw Jaziras face turn the color of chalk as she seemed to recognize what the words meant. Murtagh recognized Brisingr as fire, but the other words were lost to him. Jazira was forced to walk to another man who had been brought forward. She raised her hand very slowly and Murtagh saw her hand tremble as she fought the magic, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the power of the ancient language and she uttered the words.

The man started to scream as if a fire was raging inside of him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell onto the floor, blood spurting from a gash were he hit his knees. He started to foam at the mouth. The foam had a poisonous green tinge to it, that blended with the sweat that poured down his face. The man thrashed on the floor, before giving one last guttering scream, and went limp. Jazira turned without looking at him and strode quickly to Murtagh, tears streaming down her face. She kneeled on the stone floor and hugged Brisingr letting the tears flow unashamedly. Murtagh looked at Jazira, feeling pity toward her. Then a strange sensation shot through him, it was an urge to protect. Shaking himself of this strange emotion he turned to Galbatorix who was saying,

"Good, good," Galbatorix waved a hand at the corpse and the Twins lifted it off the ground taking it to the hole in the wall, then hurled it into the air where it hung limply for a moment before falling to be dashed to pieces by the sharp rocks in the depths below.

"One more. Murtagh, go." He pointed at the boy who had been used before and drew him away from the group with magic, despite his frantic pleadings. Murtagh glanced at Jazira before going to stand before the boy making the same motions as Jazira had before him, only the boy died the instant Murtagh said the words, unlike how Jazira's man had been brought to death through torture. Murtagh backed away from the boy and the Twins disposed of him the same as they had the other man. Murtagh's knees shook as he walked back to Thorn, and he felt extremely weak. He wished that Galbatorix hadn't taxed them so hard the first day. But despite his feelings he stood bravely. He was not about to let Galbatorix see how much the killing had bothered him.

'_Murtagh, are you okay?' _Thorn asked, his concern flooding Murtagh.

'_I've killed before. Once Eragon became mad at me for killing a man who had tried to kill us. He wanted to let him go, but he was going to die anyway from a wound, and he might have had the chance to tell about us, so I killed him. It was necessary. But this, this was wrong. I feel so helpless. A feeling I swore to myself I would never feel again.' _Remember that memory Murtagh felt anger shoot through him at the thought of his friend. Letting the emotion take him he thought,_ 'This is all Eragon's fault! Had he come with us to capture the Urgals this might not have happened.'_

Thorns voice took on a sharp note.

'_Murtagh, you know that you can't blame Eragon for this. You wanted to go on the mission to show that you were with the Varden, and at the time you acknowledged that Eragon had other duties to preform. Human emotions are odd things. They have the tendencies to make you stop thinking logically. Suppose that this had not happened, you would never have met Jazira, found your magic, or me.'_

'_I know my friend, I'm sorry for feeling this way, though I'm still unhappy.'_

'_Aye, but it will be okay. Jazira had to do the same thing. Your not alone.'_

'_Thank-you.' _Murtagh sighed heavily, _'Why is everything so complicated?'_

'_It's because your. . .' _Thorns thoughts were interrupted by Galbatorix's hard voice.

"That was good," His voice purred liked a big tom cat who had just killed a large rat, and was about to devour it. "As happy I am at the power I wield over you two, I can't just rely on that. I control you, true, but I want you to know the magic, feel it on your own without me. When you face battle I will teach you which spells to cast, however, doing them you will completely up to you. So I want to teach you the tricks of how to save your power, when to hold back, and how to confuse." Murtagh sat up straighter despite himself. This is where it got interesting, this is what he wanted to learn. Jazira kept her head bent as she hugged her knees to her chest, though Murtagh could see her eyes were dry and alert. Thorn's connection was buzzing near his, but Murtagh blocked it. They could talk later.

"Therefore," Galbatorix went on, "you will be taught by the Twins tomorrow and they will teach you these things." Galbatorix turned to his Dragon and gave a sly, deadly smile. "You shall go now, Shruikan, and I have . . . Business to tend to." Behind him the imprisoned men shrank back, fear plain on their faces. Murtagh got to his feet holding out his hand to Jazira, which she took and he helped her to her feet. But as Jazira started to walk away, she stumbled and fell to the ground emitting a cry of pain. Murtagh went to her side.

"What's wrong Jazira?" His voice was urgent and low.

"My ankle." She gasped as she spoke through her teeth that were clamped from the pain. Murtagh laid his hand on her ankle, and got kicked in the chin for his efforts as she drew back.

"I'm going to see what's wrong with it." He snapped, rubbing a hand over his unshaven face. He looked at Jazira as she was propped up on her elbows, glaring.

"I can tell you what wrong, it hurts!" Jazira snapped back gingerly feeling her ankle.

Suddenly a purple clad foot step in front of Murtagh. He followed the foot up to the face of a Twin. The man was bending near to Murtagh, with his hands clasped behind his back a nasty smirk on his pale face. Near him was his double. "Problems?" he asked in an oily voice.

"No." then without a word to her, Murtagh bent down and scooped Jazira in his arms. Even though she protested he kept a strong grip on her slight frame and marched to the door making the Twins hurry to catch up.

"Murtagh! Put me down NOW!" Jazira hissed as she thrashed in his arms.

"No." Was all Murtagh replied to her request. Jazira fell silent when she heard the command in his voice. She remained still for the rest of the way to the bed chamber.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven-

Murtagh laid Jazira gently on her bed, when they reached the room. He took care not to bump her foot, the last thing he needed was to have his jaw broken. Jazira watched him silently as he lifted her dress enough to see the ankle, which had swollen to be five time larger then normal. Murtagh felt Jazira wince as he passed a hand over her injury, but she remained silent and allowed him to examine the injury. Murtagh raised his hand over her ankle then realized he didn't know the words to heal it. He thought hard, and it was as if he ignited a spark. All of a sudden words flooded his mind and the meanings behind them. He looked at Jazira, but she had her eyes closed to the pain and he didn't feel a connection from her that would suggest she was the one feeding him the information. He turned to look at Thorn, but Thorn was occupied by the window staring out at the rain drenched land. Murtagh had no idea who, or what could have been feeding him the words.

"Are you going to do anything?" Jaziras voice was riddled with pain and her breath was short.

"Yeah, I'm . . . going to . . ." He shook his head and turned back to Jaziras injury, deciding to put the mystery out of his mind for now.

The words came easy to him, but as he raised his palm to perform the magic, a strange uneasiness fell over him. Out of instinct he looked over his shoulder, but only a dark green Dragon on a tapestry stared back at him. He went back to the ankle, but couldn't shake the feeling of anxiousness that had settled over his mind.

He performed the magic to heal, and was happy with the results. I swelling was still there but the sprain was gone. As he pulled out his gaze fell on Jazira's face. To his horror he found her on the verge of passing out. He rushed to her side, raising her head on his arm.

"Jazira! Come on wake up!" He unthinkingly shook her, but nothing happened. Brisingr, hearing all the commotion, sprang onto the bed, and anxiously tried to connect with her, but had as much success as Murtagh. By now Thorn had joined them.

'There's a bigger power to this, Murtagh.'

'Then what is it? Her injury is gone. She should be fine.' Murtagh looked sharply at Thorn, boring into him for answers.

'I don't know.' Thorn lowered his eyes.

'Well, that helps.' Snapped Murtagh returning his attention to Jazira.

Thorn remained silent for a few minutes before starting and exclaiming,

'Could they be the cause of this?'

Murtagh whirled around throwing his arms out protectively in front of Jazira. Out from the shadows walked the Twins, each cackling ruthlessly. Murtagh knew the instant he saw their gleaming eyes filled with hate and glee that they were the ones to blame.

"What did you do to her?" demanded Murtagh, but the Twins merely smirked broader and came closer to the bed where Jazira lay fighting to remain conscious. The Twins advanced to the point where Murtagh was in danger of falling backwards onto Jazira, so he attacked.

"**Ganga Aptr**!" He cried, throwing his hand in the direction of the Twins. The gedwey ignasia on his hand shone with a blinding light, as the spell rocketed at the Twins faster then the speed of light. It was too fast for the Twins to block. The force of the spell shot the Twins backward to hit the wall where the impact made several tapestries fall upon them, covering them completely. The instant the Twins were submerged in fabric, the Dragons were on them. Between them, they somehow managed to tie the Twins with the tapestries they had torn into strips with their keen claws.

'Murtagh, I suggest we get rid of them once and for all, while we have the chance! We could throw them out the window . . .' Thorn crowed from his perch on a Twins chest.

'No. The windows are guarded through a magic that disables any 'flesh' to leave, and killing them would only bring Galbatorix's unwelcome wrath down on us.' Murtagh was frustrated. Why did everything happen to him?

'But look at what they did to Jazira, what if next time it's you? Or what if they strive to kill Jazira?' argued Thorn.

'They wouldn't do that. They fear Galbatorix ten times more then they fear us, and to kill a Rider would mean certain torture. As for me, they don't scare me and I have insurance that they won't kill me. You.' Murtagh started to pace, thinking as Thorn asked,

'Yes, but will it be enough?'

'Yes, it will. It's the Dragons Galbatorix wants. The fact that I'm your rider only means that with me you have a greater power, and the only thing stopping him is the hard truth of when a Rider dies so does his Dragon. If it wasn't for that, I assure you Galbatorix would have killed me on sight.'

Thorn remained silent also deep in thought as Murtagh bent over Jazira again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve-

As Murtagh gazed at Jazira, he started to consider what Thorn was saying, but the more he thought about killing the Twins, the more it seemed impossible. It would only make living very hard for them, and make Galbatorix mad.

'Murtagh,' Thorn asked as he saw Murtagh finish up with Jazira's ankle. 'What do you want to do with them?' Murtagh looked up, and glanced over at the unconscious Twins, still bound in fabric. He sighed. Then an idea came to him. Quickly he said,

'Leave it to me. Are there guards at the door right now?'

'There soon won't be.'

Thorn ran over to the door, where there was a small window at the top. He jumped into the air, his wing muscles not quite used to flying yet. The strain of trying was causing them to buckle. Murtagh could feel the effort Thorn was exuding into this small task, and felt weaker for it. He hoped Thorn didn't cause himself harm. Then with all the strength he could muster, Thorn reached the window in the eight foot tall door, and peered out into the corridor beyond.

'There are five but they walk along the length of the passage, which should give you around five minutes without them in sight.'

'Good. That will be enough time.'

'For what though?'

As an answer Murtagh walked over to where the Twins lay in a crumpled heap, bent down, picked one up throwing him over his strong shoulder. Slower under the weight, he stumbled to the door, where Thorn landed next to him. Taking one of the new words he knew, Murtagh unlocked the door. The normal enchantments were no longer there. It seemed as if the Twins didn't bother to put them on when they entered the room, they mustn't have planned on staying long. This suited Murtagh fine, as unlocking the door wasn't hard. When the door was opened enough, he dumped the Twin at the base of the wall outside, then sprinted back to the other man and performed the same procedure. He quickly closed the door as he heard the guards making their way back up the hall.

'Murtagh, this would be the perfect time to . . .'

'Shhhhh!'

Murtagh listened closely to outside the door, ignoring Thorns silent protests. He heard as the guards exclaim when they discovered the unconscious Twins, and run down the corridor, no doubt to warn Galbatorix. But after several minutes of waiting the guards returned and carried the Twins off, showing no signs returning immediately. Murtagh walked back to where Jazira was still not stirring on the bed, and sat down next to her. Brisingr glanced at him before returning his head to Jaziras stomach where it rested, looking mournful.

'Thorn, I'm sorry for cutting you off, but I wanted to make sure they didn't go straight to Galbatorix.'

'Humph. I understand, but am not happy.

'I don't expect you to be, all I want is for you to trust me.'

Quiet for a few minutes then Thorn replied,

'I do.'

Murtagh stroked Thorn's scales in reply, and for a while they sat happily, until Jazira stirred a little, mumbling indistinct words. He leaned in closer trying to catch them, but they all slurred together. Murtagh got up and went to the bowl of water used that morning for scrying, and dipped a cloth into it, then gently bathed her forehead with it. As the cool water trickled down Jazira's dirt stained face, her eyes slowly opened.

"Murtagh . . .?" Jaziras voice was barely more then a whisper, and her lips were cracked from lack of water.

"Its okay. What happened?" Murtagh asked as he stood again to get her some water, which she drank gratefully.

"I'm not really sure," her voice was slightly stronger, and clearer from the water. "I just remember pain, than a strange feeling, like my strength was slowly draining out of me, and when I became so weak, I passed out."

"I wonder what the purpose was to drain you of strength instead of power. It was the Twins who were behind it. Shortly after you passed out they emerged from the shadows, and I knocked them out." Murtagh remembered the sudden force of power that had sprung out of him when he attacked the Twins, it was more power then he even knew he could use. He didn't understand where the power had come from, or why such a force hadn't left him weak, even if he was especially strong.

'Thorn, did you help me?' He asked.

'Not I.'

'What then what? I can't believe I carry that much power in my grasp.'

'I think we both know why it was so strong, Murtagh'.

'Do we? Maybe you do, but I sure don't. Would you care to enlighten me on what you know?'

'You're going to strangle me if I do.'

'What is it?' Thorn gave it away by glancing Jazira.

'Oh come on Thorn!'

'Well, how else do you explain it? Your trying to protect her, and you all of a sudden have a strange burst of power? Sounds suspicious to me!'

'Are you suggested that I'm in love with Jazira, and that with a love so strong it lent me more power then I normally hold?' Murtagh snorted as he though of all the silly fairy tales he read as a kid.

'Thats something that you should know for yourself, but since you are lucky enough to have a friend who happens to feel everything you feel though a connection, then yes. I would say you feel for her more then you let on.'

Murtagh glared at Thorn, then with softer eyes looked at Jazira, who was sitting up having her own conversation with Brisingr. She looked so pretty, as she draped her slender arms across her knees, her golden treads hooked behind delicate ears, her cheeks regaining a healthy glow. Murtagh found himself staring till Thorn interrupted, sounding far to sure of himself.

'Come on Thorn, can't someone be allowed to admire someone else without others confusing it with love?' Murtagh pleaded, desperate.

'Normally yes, but in your case no.'

'What makes my case so special?'

'Because it's far to obvious. The looks you give her, the way your heart leaps when you touch, the thoughts that raced through your mind the night she rested on your shoulder . . .'

'Those are simply typical signs that show I don't get out enough into the society of women.'

'It couldn't possibly be that fact that she is an extremely pretty girl, who is overly powerful, and her big brown eyes seem to sparkle like stars?' Thorn asked trying to remain innocent.

'Blue. Her eyes are blue . . .' To late Murtagh realized Thorn had cornered him. 'That doesn't mean anything! I just happen to be very observant.'

Thorn didn't reply, he simply flipped his tail in such a smug way that Murtagh really did want to strangle him. Knowing he couldn't do that, Murtagh decided it was high time to be going to bed.

"Good night." He said gruffly to Jazira, who looked up slightly surprised.

"Oh, okay. Good night then, and Murtagh . . ." He turned to her. She looked so sweet kneeling on the bed, looking up at him through large blue eyes that were so deceiving to the power she held with in.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thank-you." She looked proud, and Murtagh could tell thanking someone wasn't something she found pleasant. He smiled as that trait reminded him of himself, and replied,

"It was nothing. If anything it gave me the chance to fight the Twins."

"But won't it make them mad at you? And why hurt me?"

"Their reason tonight was not to hurt you, if anything it was to hurt me."

"You? How could hurting me, hurt you?"

"Because I . . ." Thorn leaped onto the bed at this moment,

'Think carefully!'

He hissed at Murtagh. Murtagh shot him a withering glance before continuing,

"Because I've caused many problems for them in the past, and they know that Galbatorix wants me for his own to torture."

"But again why me, and not, forgive me, Thorn?"

"Because your easier, even though you could fight them off without a problem," he added when Jaziras eyes gave off a warning spark. "And besides harming Thorn would end up hurting them if Galbatorix found out, and believe me he would." The more he spoke the more Murtagh felt confused at his own words.

'I'm not doing a very good job at this am I?' Murtagh asked Thorn hopelessly as Jazira continued to look confused and a little angry. Thorn shook his crimson head, and wore a smug look on his face the Murtagh didn't appreciate.

'You don't need me to tell you that.' Thorn said, gleeful at his teasing. Murtagh took a step closer to Thorn ready to fulfill his wish of strangling, when Jazira interrupted his actions.

"Well, then good night, I just wanted to say thank-you." Jazira turned away, and slid under the blankets with her back to Murtagh. Brisingr kept his back to him too as he curled up at Jazira's side.

Murtagh sighed, and climbed into his bed, with Thorn at his feet.

'I'm not going to deny it lover boy, you blew it.'

'Be quiet Thorn.'

'Humph.' Yet Thorn remained silent, and soon was slumbering at the foot of the bed. Murtagh, however was not so fortunate. Thoughts raced though his mind. Who gave him the words? Where had that strange burst of power really come from? Above all was the thought that was always on his mind, what was going to happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen-

It was the wee hours of the morning before sleep finally came to Murtagh. All too soon Thorn was waking him up.

'Humph. Later Thorn I didn't get sleep like some others did. Leave me be.'

'No. Soon the Twins will be here, and considering your little display to them last night, they're not going to be very happy.'

Murtagh, unwillingly, saw the truth of Thorn's words so he got out of bed grumbling, and went to the table and started to eat the bread that was set out.

'Where is Jazira?'

'A maid took her away to get cleaned up about an hour ago. Brisingr isn't to happy about that either.'

'Hmm. I can see that.'

Brisingr was sitting at the base of the door, looking forlorn. Murtagh looked away to a bowl on the far end of the table filled with water. He went to it and was cupping his hands toward the cool water when he stopped. Slowly he lowered his hands. He waited until the water had completely settled, then he pictured Eragon and uttered the words used to scry, but the only thing the water showed was blackness. Murtagh sighed and released the spell turning to the window where the scenery was wet, gloomy, and didn't help his mood. He looked out the window restlessly, and anxiously. The atmosphere in the land seemed to be the same. When the Twins had hurt Jazira it had effected Murtagh more then he had let on, and it still bothered him. What if fighting hadn't been the best answer? It might cause the Twins to be angrier. What if they hurt Jazira even more? If it did happen again it wouldn't be in the presence of Galbatorix, who, as much as Murtagh hated to admit it, was the only one who could scare the Twins into not hurting them. Murtagh didn't want Thorn or Jazira in danger, and the constant worry for them put Murtagh into a bad mood. As he continued to stare out onto the land, his thoughts turned to the ancient language, and who had given him the words the previous night. Though no matter how hard he searched for the answer he just couldn't possibly think of who would give him the words. Eragon was ruled out because he surly thought that Murtagh was dead, or was possibly dead himself. Thorn had already confirmed that it wasn't him, and Jazira had been on the point of passing out when the words had came, so it couldn't have been her. Murtagh had thought it could have been Brisingr, but when Thorn had asked him about it, he had denied it. Murtagh was completely lost to who could be the one who had given him the words, and not knowing was driving him insane. He wanted to know to whom he was indebted, or who he might have a need to fear. Why the words had come at the right moment was an even bigger mystery. Galbatorix would teach him words, but only the ones that would be the most deadly and useful to him, and most of the words Murtagh received were not words Galbatorix would find evil enough. The Twins weren't the ones as they were who Murtagh attacked, and they certainly didn't want to help him.

Murtaghs hands were balled into fists on the stone windowsill as he struggled to figure out the puzzle. Suddenly the wind and rain changed direction and came through the magical barrier soaking Murtagh in their icy clench forcing him to retreat to the bed where Thorn sat, also deep in thought.

'Murtagh? I have an idea, though it's crazy.'

'What? I'm open to anything that would take away this living headache I'm in.'

'What if it was Shruikan?'

'Galbatorix's Dragon? Your right that is crazy. Why on earth would his Dragon go against his master?'

'Because he was forced to hatch. Thats a crime, so horrible, you would be surprised what Dragons will do to avenge it.'

'But he was born, so why is it horrible to him?'

'Because he is without a master he can truly respect.'

Murtagh didn't say anything, but just looked at Thorn with a look of mild disbelief on his face, although he still though that perhaps Thorn was under a little to much pressure. When Murtagh didn't answer Thorn went to eat his breakfast of raw meat.

Murtagh heard people outside the door. Curiously he went over putting an ear to the lock he listened. What he heard surprised him.

Murtagh was washing up, and examining the stubble on his chin when Jazira returned. She walked tall and proud showing no signs of weakness from the night before, though the bruise that Galbatorix had given her, still was as prominent on her face as the day she had received it. She walked over to the table were Murtagh was drying his face with a towel and sat down on its wooden surface.

"Are you okay?" Murtagh asked apprehensively, as Jazira sighed.

"Are any of us okay these days?" Murtagh gave an understanding nod before replying, "This morning I heard, as the guards passed the door, a piece of information that was interesting, and might give us a clue to what is happening." Jazira sat up straighter at this.

"Like what?" Her voice was eager, and her eyes developed a shine of interest.

"It was about the Varden, and about us." The Dragons had come over and were listening with interest. Thorn scolded Murtagh for keeping this from him.

'I wanted Jazira to hear it too.' Murtagh told Thorn, ignoring his Dragons annoyance. Murtagh then continued,

"The guards were passing and I heard them say that Galbatorix grows impatient, and will have us ride our Dragons soon, for the Varden are becoming a bother, and Galbatorix wants us ready." Jazira looked excited, as she said,

"Finally! But the Dragons aren't old enough, are they?" She looked at Brisingr, who was bigger then Thorn, but still only reached Jaziras waist. Murtagh looked doubtfully at Thorn too, who for all his courage and intelligence, could barely stay in the air long enough to reach the top of a door.

"Our Dragons grow quickly, and Thorn told me it's through our power that gives the Dragons the size they have already. They're still young and already are as big as Dragons who take months to reach their size."

"I know that they grow rapidly, but will it be fast enough for Galbatorix?"

"If the Varden are a major threat then, no probably not, but its only been a month since I was captured, and at the time I was captured we had just been in a battle, and sustained heavy losses. It would have taken the Varden more time then just a month to gather up strength again, especially since Ajihad, their leader, was killed when I was captured. Also Eragon, if he is still alive, was going to the Elves to train, so that alone would take more time then a month. So I think that Galbatorix will wait, the Varden can't be that big of a threat . . . yet." Jazira continued to look from Brisingr to Thorn.

"Is there a potion, or spell that Galbatorix could use to make them grow?" Jazira asked sounding unsure.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Galbatorix did have something of that sort. Though at all cost we want to avoid that." Murtagh replied.

Jazira looked confused as she said, "Why? I mean I don't want to have to fight the Varden, but our Dragons would be more powerful, and that would help us, wouldn't it?"

"Our Dragons would only gain physical strength, not magical ability, and it would be a horrid process for the Dragons to undergo. And even if they did gain power, it would never be enough to unbind the magic that holds us in Galbatorix's grip."

"It seems, Murtagh, that you understand a great deal more then I do about Dragons. I know you lived in the palace for most of your life, but how do you know so much about the creatures?"

"I don't really, it's just common sense. Imagine growing into a mature Dragon like Shruikan all at once. I would think it would be a horrible process. Size doesn't mean power, I mean, look at you." Jazira started clearly wondering how to take that. Murtagh continued on quickly, "Our Dragons would only have physical capability, so we would still be powerful, but our Dragons would only have the power they have now." Jazira remained silent for a few minutes contemplating what Murtagh had said.

"I see what you mean, and it would be a hard thing, but I have no doubt that that is what Galbatorix will stoop to. It would be just like him the want to have our Dragons bigger to throw off our enemies. As soon as word gets out that two Dragon Riders are flying for the Empire people will be fearful, and the Varden might become to scared to fight. Having bigger Dragons with more brute force would only be an advantage to Galbatorix. Though I suppose one of us will be kept a secret."

"A secret yes, he will want to keep you safe until he has the most need of strength, and surprise."

"Why me?"

"Galbatorix will also want to start off with a bang, and considering everyone thinks I'm dead it would perfect to have me return from death. Also with the bond I seem to have with Eragon, it's less likely that Eragon would hurt me." Jazira looked at Murtagh with a sort of admiration in her eyes, that made Murtagh, much to his shame, blush.

"You certainly know quite a bit about the king and his ways don't you?"

"Well, I did live in his house for most of my life. I would have be pretty dense if I didn't pick up something about him." Jazira tilted her head, smiling. Murtagh got up and went to the window where it was still as grey and dismal as ever, but now there was a slight gleam of hope. They had a basic idea of what Galbatorix wanted, and somehow that made Murtagh feel slightly better. But he still was worried about Jazira, and Thorn's safety from the Twins, and thinking of them made Murtagh wonder,

"Where are the Twins anyway?" Jazira looked up from where she had been examining something on Brisingr, a look of disbelief of her face.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot! When I was returning from the bath, I got lost and went passed the Dragon room, and there I overheard Galbatorix yelling at the Twins. I was afraid I would be caught, so I didn't hear much of the conversation, but something made me think that the Twins might be awhile." She finished with a satisfied smile.

"How did you mange to be on your own?"

"It seems that the Galbatorix has enough faith in the ancient language to allow us to have free rein in the castle, or thats what I would assume since the guards didn't question me when I came back unaccompanied."

"Yes, I would expect that Galbatorix puts a lot of faith in the ancient language, and why not? We are helpless prisoners to it." At that moment a soft knocking sounded, and a maid came through the door.

"Excuse me masters, but king Galbatorix would like to see you." With that she turned and left without waiting for them.

"I guess that settles the question!" Jazira commented with a laugh as she walked to the door with Brisingr following. Murtagh looked at Thorn before heading after Jazira. He jogged to Jazira, so that they were walking side by side, and said, "This might be the perfect time to take a look around at what Galbatorix is really up to."

"And if we were caught?" Jazira asked taking a sharp right turn down some stairs.

"Who says we would be caught? They gave us free rein in the castle."

"It does seem like that, but do you honestly think that Galbatorix will want us poking our noses in places they don't belong? He knows that even though there is a spell that binds us to him, it doesn't bind our ears, or our mouths." Murtagh felt a slight rush of anger. Was she to scared to do anything? He stopped and with a harsh voice said,

"What is with you? You said to do nothing when we had a chance to escape, and now you don't want try and help the Varden?" The anger words flowed out of Murtagh like water that was let loose when the dam broke. It was like something snapped as Jazira stopped, whirled around to face Murtagh. Sparks of anger radiating from her eyes, literally. Her hands were splayed out. She shouted not bothering to keep her voice down.

"What? Do you think that I'm a coward? Do you honestly think that I want to be here? No, I don't! But I have my Dragons best interest at heart, and I don't want him to be hurt in a stupid quest!" Now Murtagh was really angry, and could feel his magic beating against the palm of his hand, waiting to be let out.

"Don't you dare think that I don't care for Thorn! It's for him that I want to leave! Don't you think that our Dragons would be happier outside these walls?"

"But Murtagh, even if we did somehow leave, then what? We would still be bound to Galbatorix, and unless you know something I don't then we would still as much a prisoner as we are in here."

"Not unless we find the way out of this enchantment!"

"And how do you prepose we do that? Go to the Elves? Like Galbatorix will let us go within 200 leagues of them!"

"He might not have to know!"

"Like thats going to happen! He knows everything we do, and say, so even this whole conversation will probably get us in trouble!" She turned and started to stalk down the corridor, her head held high, not looking back. Murtagh felt the fury that had been caged up in him for years suddenly burst out of him. His hands glowed and a pulsing white light shot from his hand and hit Jazira in the back.

"NO!" Murtagh shouted as Jazira's form crumpled to the floor. He raced to her side, horrified at himself. He turned her over, and her eyes snapped open. He dropped her, backing up quickly as Jazira got to her feet. Her fury was as plain as day. She turned to face Murtagh, hands flying up with a green light rushing out of them. Just in time Murtagh blocked it, and sent another spell of his own, which she also blocked. Dust came from the ceiling, the bangs of the spells were deafening as they mingled with the Dragon's roars.

'Murtagh! What on earth are you doing? Fighting with Jazira isn't wise, and neither of you will get anywhere, because you are both equally as powerful!' Thorn was shouting in Murtaghs head, and dancing around his feet dodging the deflected spells.

'Thorn, I'm only defending myself! I didn't mean to attack her, my anger got the better of me. Look at her, she's deranged, and I hardly think she will listen to any excuse I have!'

'Let me.'

'No, Thorn!' But Thorn was already walking toward Jazira, who without hesitating shot a spell at him, which bounced off his scales, hit a window that erupted into flames. Murtagh watched steadily as Thorn continued to dodge Jazira's spells, and made his way closer to her. A couple feet in front of Jazira, Thorn stopped, and stared into her eyes. Murtagh knew when Thorn tried to enter Jazira's mind to talk to her because her face got hard, then she looked a Murtagh and shook her head. She wheeled around and stalked to the door at the end of the hall without looking back, and disappeared though the door. Brisingr gave a growl before following his Rider. Murtagh still felt angry as he turned to the blazing window, and dosing it with water, leaving a charred burning smell to waft through the corridor.

At a slow pace Murtagh trudged to the door with Thorn close behind. Before opening the door he turned to Thorn asking,

'Was she hurt when I attacked her?

'No, she was all right, it was her pride that took the brunt of the pain.'

'I really didn't mean to attack her, I just lost control. I don't even know why I yelled at her in the first place.'

Thorn looked at Murtagh closely before answering, 'One of the first things I noticed about was that you have a lot of anger built up inside you, and this is the consequence off not letting it go.'

'I can't though! It's been there all my life along with frustration, pain, betrayal, and they all keep growing the longer I'm here. They cut loose, and I get mad. I have somehow managed to stay fairly calm, but finally I cracked. And now with my power, I have to be doubly carful, what happened here wasn't intentional.'

'I know, but I'm not the one you should tell this to. Apologize to her.'

'Sure, when I want to die.' Murtagh opened the door, and ran down the spiraling stone steps with Thorn gliding after him. Murtagh went through the large wooden door at the bottom, and walked into a cage. The walls were dark and slippery, and on the far side iron bars were placed an inch apart making it impossible to get through.

"What is this?" Murtagh stepped into the cell, and saw Jazira standing in a corner, with Brisingr. Her hands were white as she gripped the bars.

"Jazira, are you okay?" She turned to him, still flaming with anger.

"Oh yes, I'm just fine. Thanks to you." Murtagh ignoring the last part looked around the cell.

"What is this?"

"I don't know."

" I followed you, so . . ."

"So your saying this is my fault we're here then?"

"No! Thats not what I meant."

"But you implied it."

"Did I?"

Get out now! Warned Thorn urgently.

"Yes! And had you not attacked me we wouldn't be here!" Jazira shouted as she started to advance on Murtagh, who held his ground.

"You started to come down here before the accident occurred, so it's your fault we're down here!" Murtagh snapped back.

"Oh, accident was it? Well, no accident would have occurred had you not started to yell, and lose your temper!" shouted Jazira, changing subject with the speed of light.

"Like you are now?" Murtagh asked. Jazira gave Murtagh a look so cold, it seemed that icicles would soon appear on the dripping ceiling.

"Yes, like I am now. You made me mad, and so. . ." Jazira was interrupted in her rant by a pair of cold voices saying,

"Hmm. Perfect place for you, in a cage like rats." The Twin's red, hateful eyes stared in through the bars on the opposite side of the cage in the small dimly lit room beyond. They continued, "The king isn't very happy about having to wait so long, Riders. Although it seems you two were in the middle of something. We could hear you three floors up." The Twins turned on their heels, and strode to the door that hung in the corner of the room.

"Why don't you show us the way?" asked Murtagh glaring at the Twins retreating forms. The Twins turned saying,

"Oh, no! That would be far to easy, and we like the look of you two behind bars. Try to come to the Dragon room soon, the King isn't patient." The door closed with a click as the sound of the Twins feet, and cackling faded into the distance in the corridor beyond.

"Great. So how do we get to the Dragon room." Asked Murtagh, striding to the door at the back of the cage, and opening it.

"I wouldn't know seeing as it's my fault we're here!" Jazira snarled as she turned from the front of the cage, and walked out the door.

Once in the hall again, Murtagh asked Jazira, "So where now? I thought you had an idea of where to go, so I have no idea where we are." Jazira just looked at him, before turning and walking briskly back up the hall, and taking a left. Murtagh stood there for a second gazing at where Jazira had disappeared, sighing.

'Women! So what now Thorn?'

'Well, nothing will be right until you apologize.'

'Me apologize?' Murtagh sputtered. 'What about her? She's the one, who really attacked me!'

'Yes, but you did start it.'

'How did I start it? What on earth did I do wrong?'

'It probably wasn't the best idea to ask her why she was a coward.'

'I never said she was a coward!'

'But you did imply it.'

'You sound just like her! Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have asked her that, but I my defense, does she want to stay here forever? Because it sure didn't seem like she wanted to do anything.'

'Are you going to tell me that your not scared?'

'Not as much as I was. I want to do something, prove that I meant good.'

'So you do that through anger?'

'Listen, anger has always been apart of me like my left hand. It's not something I want to lose even though it's a hindrance.'

'Why would you want to keep something like that?'

'Because I reminds me of my father, and how I don't want to be that.'

'But Murtagh, you know that path your father went down, and so all you have to do is stay away from it.'

'Um, yeah great, but I am on that path right now, just against my will.'

'So then it's different.'

'No, it's not. I don't have a bruise on my face to remind me when Galbatorix starts to control my thoughts. Who knows what he might start to convince me of.'

'Your scar is your reminder.' Murtagh's hand unconsciously reached to touch the place where his scar was running along his back.

'Yes, but is it enough? I know what you are saying is right, and I should apologize, but I can't.'

'Prideful?'

'It wasn't my fault! She was the one who got so mad, I was just annoyed, . . . and a little angry. Then she made me mad, and I lost control.'

'And that wasn't your fault? Thorn sighed, and shook his head. 'Anyway, we need to find the Dragon room, or you'll have a lot more to worry about then just Jazira.' Thorn turned around and went around the corner Jazira had, leaving Murtagh standing in the dim, empty corridor.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen-

Murtagh followed slowly, thinking of what Thorn had said. The dragon was waiting for him on the other side of the corner. He walked a little ahead of Murtagh, staying silent also submerged in his own thoughts. The only time they broke the silence was when one would comment on which turn to take, or where to go when the corridor forked. After what seemed like ages they came to the colossal black door of the Dragon room, which swung open of its own accord.

Shruikan was curled up in the corner appearing to be asleep, but Murtagh could see one of the Dragon's large yellow eyes watching his every move. Jazira wasn't anywhere to be seen. Galbatorix was standing at the hole in the wall looking out onto the land, his silhouette impressive against the midday glow.

"At last you decided to show yourselves, but where is the girl and that golden Dragon of hers?" Galbatorix spoke in a clear, loud voice that bore the unmistakable signs of anger. As he was speaking, Galbatorix turned and strode over to Murtagh. "I wanted both of them here!" He suddenly shouted at the Twins, who Murtagh could now see were cowering in a corner.

Galbatorix's cold hands grasped Murtagh's throat in a death grip almost lifting him off his feet. Fury was blazing in Galbatorix's black eyes. One of the Twins stepped forward nervously wringing his hands, "We're very sorry my lord, it's just that they were . . . arguing, and that slowed them down."

"I don't care! You could have easily stopped them! Where is that girl?" Spit flew from Galbatorix's mouth as he bellowed his words.

"We didn't think it would be good to interfere master. They had found their way into one of the lower cages, and refused help when it was offered."

"Thats a lie!" Sputtered Murtagh, gasping for air as Galbatorix still held him. The Twins looked a Murtagh hissing sharply. "They left us there, to find our own way."

"I shall deal with them later. Right now they are to go and find the girl." The Twins shot withering glances at Murtagh, before bowing to Galbatorix, and leaving. Galbatorix threw Murtagh with inhuman strength against the wall. Thorn ran to Murtagh's side, touching him with his nose to make sure that he was unharmed. Seeing that Murtagh was fine Thorn stood protectively in front of his rider growling at the king.

Galbatorix walked to Shruikan, who made the floor shake as he got to his feet. Galbatorix stared at the dragon for a few minutes before walking swiftly to a spot on the wall where a small door was concealed, and when opened revealed three rows of wooden shelves, each holding six bottles of potion. On the center shelve, to the side sat a small crystal flask, filled to the brim with an erie blueish liquid. Galbatorix took this flask, and walked to a large worn and dirty wooden table that stood before the opening in the wall. On the table lay books, bowls and plants among the many burns ands stains that looked like blood. Galbatorix picked a small black leather book, and walked back to Shruikan. Murtagh watched the liquid slop around in the bottle nervously before asking,

'Thorn, what is that potion?'

'Your guess is as good as mine, though I have a nasty feeling about it. And where is Jazira? The Twins should have found her by now.'

'Yes, I know. Though I can't say that I care a whole deal.'

'Murtagh! Why do you say that? You must not let your anger take control of you."

'Ha! To late.'

'But . . .' Thorn was interrupted by the sound of a banging door. Murtagh, and Thorn spun around to see Galbatorix slam shut the cupboard door. Galbatorix walked swiftly to Murtagh, his face still red, a tint of madness in his eyes. Murtagh backed away, raising his hand prepared to use magic, but before he could utter a single word, Galbatorix grabbed the front of Murtagh's tunic, and was twisting it, holding Murtagh fast.

Galbatorix flung Murtagh from him with such a force of anger that Murtagh had the wind knocked out of him when hit the floor. Thorn again rushed to his side. 'Murtagh!'

'I'm fine.' His reply was curt and untruthful.

Murtagh got to his feet shakily, watching Galbatorix as he stormed about, smashing bottles off the table, throwing books. Shruikan laid down his massive head again unfazed, as if this was a daily occurrence. Murtagh caught snatches of the furious mad ravings of Galbatorix, but mostly tried to stay out of the way for fear of having a shred of glass hit him.

All of a sudden and completely unprepared Murtagh was blasted across the room smashing into the wall. Dazed, with blood obscuring his vision he lay still. So still. Then a searing pain rushed through him making his scar open and scorch as if on fire then burn like ice. He screamed, and cursed curling into a ball wanted to throw up. He did not even bothering to fight the tears that sprang into his eyes making him feel weak, and foolish.

Unexpectedly the pain left, leaving Murtagh dripping in sweat and panting for breath. He closed his eyes to keep out the blood, and waited in shock for the next round. He heard footsteps near him, and next thing he was hanging in the air staring at an insane Galbatorix. Fear rushed through him as he truly saw what Galbatorix had become. He remembered the well spoken, stately, man he had been willing to help a year ago, now as a raving lunatic bent on creating pain. Murtagh longed to fight, to free himself, but he was far to weak, and could feel his power leave with the blood that ran freely down his body. Like a lifeless rag doll he waited for Galbatorix to continue. Galbatorix breathed hard, his beard shining with sweat as he said demented,

"You will pay, I said you would, and you have and shall. You haven't even started to experience the smallest taste of my power! I heard you and your little girlfriend talking about escaping! Do you honestly think that I didn't know? If you ever try to leave I. Will. Kill. The. Girl." Laughing like a maniac the King dropped Murtagh, leaving him to go smash some more bottles.

Murtagh lay still, fear holding him in place. Jazira. Jazira was his punishment, she would be hurt for anything he tried. But as he was thinking this sudden flashes of Jazira angry and attacking him burst into Murtagh's mind eye. Her words of rage ringing in his ears. Anger replaced fear, and he found he hardly cared what happened to the her. Thorn was more important then that girl would, or could be to him. A sharp pain ran through him making him wince and forget Jazira as he lay broken on the rough stone floor.

The shock of the situation finally over came him and he almost passed out. Thorn rushed to him, crying from the pain he could feel in Murtagh. Thorn tried to contact Murtagh through the connection but Murtagh couldn't answer. Not yet. Fighting back the pain he struggled to his knees, and deafly started to repair his injuries depending greatly on Thorn's energy. Slowly he healed all his cuts, and repaired any internal damage. As he finished he slumped against the wall with Thorn by his side, a comforting weight.

The doors burst open with a bang and Jazira was dragged kicking and screaming in by the Twins. Brisingr whimpered by her side as she was left in front of Galbatorix. Jazira clambered to her feet, snarling. As Murtagh watched he saw Galbatorix start to raise his hand to cast a spell. Murtagh started to cry out to warn Jazira despite his anger, But right as Galbatorix was about to cast the spell Jazira turned away from danger as she saw Murtagh and ran to his side.

"What happened?" She demanded, her eyes solid anger pain and confusion.

"Nothing." Murtagh weakly got to his feet furious at everyone and everything. Jazira was clearly affronted, but before he could say anything about the scandalized look on her face Galbatorix interrupted.

"At last my incompetent magicians have done something useful. Now," Galbatorix had calmed down a little, but his eyes were still raging as he looked at Murtagh. "that I have punished him who sought to disobey me," Jazira shot Murtagh a glance which he ignored as Galbatorix went on, "I am ready to kill those others who go against my command. The Varden have moved to Surda, and that young, inexperienced Dragon Rider, Eragon," Murtagh felt his anger now flair up toward Eragon, and he snarled as he remember the pain he had just experienced. Galbatorix sneered as he heard Murtagh, a menace gleam entered his eye as he said, "It would seem that I'm not the only one to have an enemy in that boy they call a rider. Yes, well Eragon has gone, it seems to the elves. Ha! As if they think that those cowards could ever produce something to kill me! But while this happens the Varden are preparing for a war," Galbatorix retrieved the bottle of blue liquid from the table as he spoke, "I will be preparing my weapon. Thorn! Brisingr! Come here." Murtagh looked sideways at Thorn before slowly walking over with him to the king. Jazira reached out and grabbed his sleeve. Murtagh paused then wrenched free without looking at her. Thorn remained wisely silent.

Galbatorix pulled the stopper of the bottle free making the potion swish around.

"Thorn, you are to take this as well as Brisingr. With this potion no one will be able resist us with the new power that we will hold!" Cold dread swept through Murtagh as he realized what was in that bottle.

'Thorn! Don't take the potion!'

'Is it . . .'

'Yes, it is what I fear. Don't take it.'

'I don't have a choice if he tells me to in the ancient language.'

Even as Thorn said these words Galbatorix spoke again in the tongue that binds. Murtagh felt invisible ropes bind around him, and no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't break through. He yelled, kicked and thrashed but all to no avail. Jazira was held back by a Twin as she screamed for Brisingr until Galbatorix finally stunned her. The Twin dropped her and went to go help his brother sedate the dragons to force the potion down their throats. As the last drop fell down the dragons throat Murtagh felt a sensation unlike any other before. It was power, anger, fear, pain, and sadness all rolled into one combined emotion.

Murtagh fell to his knees as the magic was released. Quickly he got to his feet scrambling over to Thorn.

'Murtagh, I'm perfectly well.'

'Then why are you shaking like a leaf?' Before Thorn could answer Galbatorix interrupted laughing.

"Now that the task is complete, you are to go to your room, and stay there. Take the girl too." As the king addressed Murtagh he went to stand in front of the hole in the wall framing himself against a blood red sky.

Murtagh went over to Jazira, scooping her up in his arms. Then he went to the door with the Dragons following. Before leaving he looked back at Shruikan who gazed back at him with pity and fear until the door swung shut closing out the horrors of what were inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen-

It was a long and painful process to get back to their room punctured by groans from Jazira. When they did get to the room Murtagh laid Jazira on the bed, gently rolling her off his arms. He sank into the mattress next to her, rubbing his face in his hands, feeling like an old man. Thorn stayed close but didn't say anything. They sat for a few minutes with the only noise being Jazira's unsteady breathing.

As they sat it started to rain. The raindrops adding to the silence with their soft pitter patter and comforting hiss as they hit the stone making the room darker. Thunder the rolled, and lighting flashed. Suddenly Jazira gave a great sigh, and her eyes popped open. She sat up quickly but fell back with a cry of pain as she clutched her side.

"Jazira? Are you okay?" Murtagh turned to her, and saw a spot of blood and a white bone jut out of her side. Quickly Murtagh prepared the magic to heal it, but before he did Jazira's hand shot up to take his. Deafly she shook her head, and before he could do anything she healed herself.

Biting back the words that sprang to his lips Murtagh turned away going to the window. Cooling his anger in the rain that blew in Jazira said,

"Thank-you for bringing me back. Especially after earlier." Surprised Murtagh turned to her. She stared at him defiant though her eyes betrayed her.

"Yeah, yeah sure. No problem," Murtagh looked away at Thorn unable to take any more of Jazira's piercing gaze.

He went and sat back down on the bed, and watched Thorn sleep where he had curled up in a corner. He looked back at Jazira,who was biting her lip and fiddling with her hands in her lap. He knew something was wrong, but before he could say anything Jazira spoke.

"Murtagh, I'm . . . Sorry that I said all those things to you and was so horrible and got you in trouble. I just let my anger get the better of me, and when that happens I tend to fly off the handle."

"You do indeed, like me." Murtagh muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, and I do forgive you." After a moment's awkward pause Murtagh said, "I'm also sorry for releasing my magic, I honestly didn't mean to attack you."

"It's fine. So . . . What was in that potion?" Jazira asked looking a little embarrassed.

"I really don't know, though I have a feeling it won't be good." Murtagh stated firmly.

"Of course it won't be, it was from Galbatorix." Jazira replied before she yawned widely, stretching herself. Then she hopped onto the other bed and curled up without another word. But then before she fell asleep she said quietly,

"Murtagh please don't be mad at me. I wasn't mad at you when you attacked me. I was mad at the memory it brought." Murtagh opened his mouth to ask something, but then closed it resorting to a nod wondering if he would find out more about Jazira. But after a few minutes he heard Jazira's steady sleep. So yawning Murtagh lay down wondering how he could have been so mad at Jazira earlier.

Murtagh sat bolt up right, a strange feeling coming over him. As he rubbed his eyes, he started to climb out of bed but before he could put one foot on the floor he was bowled over as Jazira came flying at him. Breathless Jazira exclaimed, "Murtagh! Look, just look at Thorn, and Brisingr!" Murtagh followed her pointing finger, and did a double take. Standing by the door was Thorn, but he was taller then the door with black spikes that were a foot long protruding from a muscular red back, and sharp, long talons that scrapped the floor as he moved about. His now massive leathery wings folded at his side, a twenty foot long tail, with dangerous extra long spikes at the end, curled around him. His scales emitted a fiery glow in the light of the torches. Next to Thorn stood Brisingr standing proud in all his golden glory. He was even slightly bigger then Thorn, also with spikes running down his back, though they were white. Jazira leaped off Murtagh's bed and raced to Brisingr flipping onto his back with all the grace of the acrobats Murtagh had seen at festivals. Murtagh slowly got of bed, mouth still hanging open and slowly approached Thorn.

My rider. Thorn's voice had grown deeper, more powerful.

'Thorn, I don't know what to say.'

'Hmm. Well, that's a first. I should have known Galbatorix would go to this, you and Jazira were wrong. This was quiet a drastic step.'

'Yes, it does seem harsh. But what I want to know is how long was I asleep to miss such a transformation?' Thorn chuckled slightly. 'Almost two days.'

'Two days? How is that even possible? I must have more tired then I thought. You haven't gained anything other a deep voice have you? Power I mean.' Murtagh looked at this new Thorn and knew even as he asked this while perhaps he hadn't gained magical abilities he certainly had gained physical. Thorn then said,

'No, thats what makes it seem like such a drastic move. Even if the Varden are becoming a threat it will still take many months for them to gather supplies, men, and move to a battle ground. So why didn't Galbatorix wait until Brisingr and I had grown naturally, and gained power?'

'He must have need of plain size and brute force now, and not magical abilities. Although that will be a problem when we face Eragon with Shphire who is a naturally grown Dragon.'

'Yes, that will be a problem, but remember that I'm as strong as you are, and slightly stronger because, well, I am a dragon, but not as strong as I could be.'

'I see. Good to know. Now when do you think . . . ' Murtagh was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Jazira stopped laughing, and slid off of Brisingr landing quietly next to Murtagh.

The door opened and in walked twenty well armed guards, they stopped in their tracks as they gazed in frozen, opened mouth fear at the Dragons. Then one big muscular guard stepped forward, he spoke with a voice like thunder. "The King requests that you come to the Dragon room. Now." As he spoke he eyed the Dragons keenly, but wearily. Murtagh stepped forward, "We will come, but you had better lead." Then turning to Thorn he rather shyly inquired,

'Do you think I could ride you?' Thorn laughed a deep rumbling sound that to the soldiers, who couldn't hear Thorn's real laugh, sounded like growling that made the men cringe in fear.

'Yes, of course you may! You are my rider after all.'

'Ha ha. Yes, well I am.' Thorn kneeled down, and Murtagh grasped one of his spikes, then putting his foot at the base of Thorns wing swung himself up. A surge of pleasure raced though them both as Murtagh settled into the grove feeling renewed, and invigorated.

'Ready?' Thorn looked back up at Murtagh. Murtagh looked into Thorns expansive red eyes as he replied.

'I suppose, though I really don't want to see Galbatorix.'

'He will probably send us on missions where there will be the need to fly. To fly at last! To feel the open wind rush beneath my wings, taking us to new places!'

'I seen a lot of the world Thorn, it's not much to speak of.'

'Maybe when it's just you, but you'll see things very differently atop a Dragon.'

'I hope so.' All to soon they were nearing the Dragon room, and Murtagh was surprised how short the distance was, and wondered how they had managed to become so lost before.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen-

They were left in the Dragon room alone. There was no sign of Galbatorix, Shruikan, or the Twins, but the table still stood before the opening in the wall. To this table Jazira went. She combed over the books, looking very interested in what was written. Wonderingly she said,

"I wonder where Galbatorix came by books such as these. They're full of remedies and potions for Dragons." Murtagh walked to where she stood, and looked over her shoulder. He could sense her stiffen as their arms and legs touched, but he didn't move away and as he leaned in closer he caught the fresh sent of her hair that smelled faintly of rain. He felt himself blush at his own thoughts that had burst unwelcome into his mind as he felt the softness of her skin when his fingers lightly brushed her arm. Jazira moved away several feet down the table, but in her hurry to hand him a book without making contact she nearly dropped it, and when they both caught it their hands overlapped. Blushing Jazira jerked her hand back, and succeeded in toppling the book to the ground. She let Murtagh pick it up, and he made no objection. As he set the book on the table's rough surface, there came a loud gasp from behind them. Spinning around Murtagh saw Galbatorix standing completely still. Opened mouthed happiness flowing from him as his eyes raked over the sight of the grown Dragons.

"Magnificent!" Whispered Galbatorix as he stumbled back a few steppes. Shruikan, who stood behind the king, lowered his head backing away, and Murtagh thought he saw sadness in the older Dragon's eyes. Before Murtagh had time to contemplate why, Galbatorix spoke again, "Now that I have beasts size enough to defeat and strike fear into hearts. I will start to train Murtagh and Thorn. Jazira, you shall stay here." He walked over to Murtagh and behind them the Twins appeared through a door in the wall, each carrying a bundle of medal. It was this jumble of steel that the Twins dropped at Galbatorix's feet. Bending down Galbatorix picked up a breast plate shining bright and handed it to Murtagh saying, "Put this on."

In a short time Murtagh was wearing protective arm pieces, a helmet, breast plate, with a shield and a red cloak hanging to the floor. Galbatorix stepped back examining his rider with evident pleasure then went to another concealed door in the wall, not unlike the one that held the potions. Hanging there was a sword. Taking the blade Galbatorix walked back to Murtagh, handing the weapon to him.

"You and your Dragon are to fly over the land and get a feeling for each other. Report back when you have a chill in your bones and you can hardly stay in the saddle." Murtagh looked down at the sword he held, and recognized it as his old foot-and-a-half blade. It felt good to hold his old weapon again.

Murtagh turned to Jazira, who looked nervously at him and shrugged her shoulders in a hopeless way. Murtagh started to climb on Thorn when Galbatorix shouted, "Wait!" He strode over to Thorn carrying a black leather saddle and threw in onto Thorns back. "You must wear a saddle or his scales with rub your legs to pieces. It's a wonder you didn't receive any cuts on the ride here. I can't have my weapon out for something as foolish as scabbed legs."

So with the saddle on Murtagh climbed onto Thorns back, and Thorn walked to the opening in the wall that had been made for the Dragons to fly out of. Murtagh glanced over the side, and stared down 200 feet into a gorge where at the bottom a rushing river ran spraying mist into the air, and created at fearsome din. The river teemed with large beasts that were hard for Murtagh to make out through the white foam. Along the side of the mote were jagged rocks sharpened to points. Looking away from the deadly sight, Murtagh thought,

'Okay, Thorn what ever you do, do not make me fall.' Thorn growled slightly in agreement before crouching, then with a huge leap that threatened to dislodge Murtagh anyway, he threw himself into the open air, spreading his massive wings and . . . plummeted like a rock right into the gorge. Murtagh yelled as the wind rushed past him making his eyes stream. He hung on to one of Thorn's spikes for dear life, and gripped the saddles side with his legs till he couldn't feel them. Thorn's nose was pointed directly down, his wings spread out making the wind whistle as it passed the thin membrane. Murtagh was sure that Thorn had lost control and they would crash to meet their deaths at the mercy of what ever beasts swam in the water below.

Above them Murtagh could make out the scream of Jazira as it mingled with his own. Then just as they were about to hit the water Thorn pulled up and shot back across the river surface flinging water into the air, soaking Murtagh through. Slowly Murtagh's terror turned to laughter as they skimmed the water making the huge fish beasts swim away. They rocketed up the side of the palace spraying water as they went, and as they passed the hole in the wall Murtagh saw Jazira laughing at their crazy flight. Thorn rocketed up the rest of the building before bursting out into the open sky, high above the land. He flew out farther into the land before slowing to a gentle flight and said in Murtagh's mind asked, 'Well? How was that?'

'Fantastic! And terrifying.'

Thorn chuckled softly saying, 'Yes for me too, though I must say I've never felt more alive.'

'Me too. Though, were you sure you would have been able to pull up from that dive?'

'If I hadn't I wouldn't have put your life at stake.' Satisfied Murtagh looked around at the land that rushed beneath him, and was taken aback at the beauty he had forsaken when he had been running from the king. He looked at the farms and fields all in neat little squares of green and brown as they flew over them. The land did have a beauty Murtagh had never seen before on the ground, and only now was he realizing how beautiful the world could be.

Thorn swept downwards going southwest toward the sea. Now as he saw the little winding roads with the people going about their quiet business Murtagh thought of all the lives he would be taking later when he flew on Thorn again. He had never had a special connection with people and most people he did know usually managed to get under his skin all to quickly, but still he did not like the thought of killing so many innocent humans. He remained quiet for some time thinking, and starting to get cold as they flew just below the dark damp clouds. Murtagh started to shiver rapping his cloak around him more tightly, his metal armor doing nothing to keep out the cold.

'Thorn, could you fly lower?'

'Yes.'

They flew for hours, not saying much, but just enjoying their time together. Then as the sun was setting in the sky they went back to the castle. Murtagh wanted a little time before seeing the king and Jazira, but all to soon the castle loomed out of the darkness. Thorn landed in the Dragon room. Murtagh found Galbatorix waiting with Jazira and Brisingr. He felt all sets of eyes on him as he slowly and sorely climbed down from the saddle.

"Well done Murtagh," praised Galbatorix in a way that made Murtagh ashamed of having a good flight.

"Good night sir." And with that Murtagh left with Thorn.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen-

Once back at the room Murtagh flopped onto the bed ignoring his uncomfortable armor as he lay curled. Thorn came over laying his head next to Murtagh.

'Are you okay my rider?'

'Yes, Thorn or at least I will be. I'm just tired. And sore, you are not the easiest thing to ride.'

Thorn snickered as he went to go curl up in a corner. Murtagh looked over at Jazira on the other bed, and watched as her back moved up and down in steady sleep. He turned over on his own bed and also fell asleep.

Next day when Murtagh and the others arrived in the Dragon room they again found it empty, but after several moments a guard came in with orders from Galbatorix.

"Where is the king?" Jazira asked after being told that she was to spend the day with the Twins in the library as Murtagh and Thorn went out over the land to fly again.

"He and his dragon had business to take care of and that's all you need to know missy!" The guard sneered. Murtagh wanted to attack the man and show him that he didn't mess with dragon riders but he restrained himself with the thought that anything he did Jazira would be punished for it. He doused his anger a little by having Thorn snarl as the man walked off making him jump into a wall. Thorn seemed to enjoy that.

So they separated. Jazira and Brisingr off to the Twins while Murtagh was again sent out with Thorn. He specific orders were to fly over the country showing people that a new Dragon rider was born, and then for the word would reach the Varden.

Murtagh enjoyed every second he was on Thorn and didn't care as he watched the people run away screaming as Thorn's massive shadow fell over their homes and gardens. As they flew over the countryside he liked to think and found the fresh air helped clear his mind. He thought of later when he would be revealed to Eragon. He hadn't forgiven Eragon, but blamed him for everything that happened. If Eragon had just allowed him to run before they even got to the Varden none of this would have happened. He also blamed his own thick headiness and the honor he tried to have when rescuing Eragon at the gates of Further dun. But even as he thought these things he couldn't help wonder if Eragon would see that he had had no choice but to do Galbatorix's evil bidding.

'Murtagh, don't let this bother you too much. Eragon was your friend.' said Thorn after Murtagh had been silent for a while.

'I know.' Murtagh received a jolt of understanding as Thorn sent it through the connection. Then Thorn said,

'We are nearly back to the palace.'

'Oh joy.' Thorn chuckled as he landed in the Dragon room.

Jazira was there looking scared and Galbatorix was furious. Murtagh dismounted quickly, and was thrown backwards as Jazira flung herself at him in a fierce hug. This action only added to his fears. Then Galbatorix spoke.

"I have rather interesting news of Eragon that I would like for you to explain to me Murtagh." Galbatorix's voice was a deadly calm that sent chills over Murtagh. He disentangled himself from Jazira, walking a step closer to the king, scared yet curious at the same time. Galbatorix then barked,

"Twins!" smiling evilly the bald men stepped out of the shadows, palms raised mumbling indistinct words. Murtagh suddenly felt them enter his mind. They came to his barriers and paused. Murtagh saw them glance at the king. The king rolled his eyes at the incompetence of his magicians. Then Galbatorix himself entered Murtagh's mind and blasted through the barriers, ignoring the howl of pain that Murtagh gave as he sank to the floor clutching his head. He detested the feeling of someone in his mind, seeing his thoughts and memories. But this time, instead extracting thoughts from him, the Twins brought forth memories. It was the weirdest thing Murtagh had ever had to undergo as the new, or old memories raced around bouncing off the other memories and thoughts.

"There master." The Twins stepped back, leaving Murtagh dizzy as they excited his head leaving him with a headache. Galbatorix waited as Murtagh's thoughts subsided, then he stepped forward and placed each of his cold white hands on either side of Murtaghs head. Like the Twins, he started to mumble indistinct words. A memory Murtagh didn't remember burst into his mind.

A woman sat on a bed with a baby in her arms, singing to him softly rocking him back and forth. An older man of around forty stood behind her, looking around cautiously, his hand clutched on his sword hilt. A young boy of about two entered the room, his brown hair falling in his face, his dark eyes disbelieving. Dirty bandages were wrapped around his back and over his shoulder. They were dotted with old crusting blood. "Mommy!" the boy cried, running to the woman, and hugging her at the knees. She laid the baby gently on the bed and kneeled gathering the boy in her arms.

"Murtagh." She sighed. The boy nestled his head in her shoulder, sniffily as he said, "Why did you leave mommy, why?" She pulled back, rising, pulling Murtagh with her. "I just had to, and now I have to leave again." Murtagh then saw the man. Clutching the woman's skirts he gazed with round eyes at the stranger. "This is Brom, Murtagh. He will protect mommy." The woman said as she bent and picked up the baby. "But first I wanted you to meet your brother, Eragon." Murtagh looked into his brothers sleeping face and smiled. "My brother. Will he stay with me?"

"No, he and I must leave now. I've already spent to much time here." Murtagh's eyes filled with tears as the woman headed for the doors with the man.

"No Mommy! Don't leave me here alone again with father!" The woman looked torn, but she continued to back out the door. As the door closed behind her, the two year old Murtagh burst into tears.

The eighteen year old Murtagh collapsed, released of the spell Galbatorix held on him. His whole body was shaking. He looked up at Galbatorix, who now wore a nasty grin on his strong face. He was terrified. For the first time in his life, that he could remember, he was truly scared.

"Eragon is my brother?" His words came out weak and in little more then a whisper.

"Yes, and I must say I'm not sure how Morzan kept his birth a secret from me. He didn't when you were born." Murtagh looked back at the floor, bringing back the memory of his younger self with Selana, his mother. Jazira came and knelt beside Murtagh, laying a hand on his leg.

As she was opening her mouth to speak, Galbatorix grabbed Jazira by the hair, dragging her away from Murtagh, ignoring her screams of discomfort. Murtagh leaped to his feet, but came to an abrupt halt as Galbatorix held a dagger to Jazira's throat. Beads of ruby red blood appeared where the knife grazed Jazira's fair skin as Galbatorix threatened, "Murtagh, if you mess this up now knowing that the boy is of your blood, this girl will receive the worst end of it." He threw Jazira away from him like an unwanted garment. She landed, clutching her throat, on the hard cold floor at Murtagh's feet. He gathered her up in his arms and as he watched the blood run down, staining her skin, something inside him seemed to crack. He felt anger beyond anything thing he had felt, he just couldn't think straight. His vision was blurred, he couldn't walk straight, he stumbled slightly, not seeing, as the madness burned in his mind.

"Lets go Thorn." He spoke the words out loud in a steely voice. Thorn obeyed without saying anything. Murtagh looked down at Jazira in his arms and through his anger was slightly ashamed to see fear in her eyes as she looked at him. He averted his eyes and walked swiftly out the door, not again looking at Jazira all the way to their room. The Dragons followed a bit slower, their bulk making it difficult for them to maneuver in the narrow halls. When they reached the door to the room, Murtagh with his arms completely occupied, kicked it open and entered. He laid Jazira on her bed noting that she was very pale and seemed to be on the verge of passing out. He hoped that the pale skin was a result of the pain she felt, and not the fear of him he sensed around her. A gigantic, deafening crash from behind forced him to spin around. Thorn crouched, head slightly bowed among a heap of rubble, eyes closed to the swirling dust that clogged the air. Murtagh stood there eyes wide taking in the sight of the ruined wall Thorn had clearly crashed through with Brisingr.

'Thorn, what did you do?'

'That door was to small anyway.' Growled Thorn opening his eyes as the dust settled.

'Yeah, well . . .' Murtagh was cut off as he heard the sounds of running and clashing armor coming up the hallway beyond.

'Nice going Thorn.'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen-

"Oi! What has happened here?" Shouted a large, red bearded guard surveying the damage before him, but also keeping a good distance away from the Dragons.

"I'll fix it." Murtagh was in no mood, but he didn't want Galbatorix on their backs, so raising his hands he started to fix a mass of energy on the broken bits of stone at Thorns feet, molding them back into place over Thorn's spiked back, but this time creating an opening big enough to give the Dragons plenty of room. The guard watched in fearful amazement as the last stone settled into place leaving a ringing silence. "Thats not natural, thats not!" Stammered the guard backing away.

"Yes, yes I know that to you, I must be terrifying, but I promise not to hurt you." As he spoke Murtagh walked to the man, who in his hurry to get away tripped over Brisingr's tail, sprawling on the stone floor. He shied away from Murtagh, a look of pure terror on his tough face. He crawled backwards shaking his head sputtering,

"No, you leave me alone you murderer!" Murtagh dropped his hand, unnerved. He remembered Thorn reading a guards thoughts, and how Galbatorix had told them terrible things, but he hadn't actually seen a person react like this or call him that. He had gotten used to people screaming in fear when they saw Thorn, but this was different.

"I promise not to hurt you." He repeated.

"Thats no guarantee coming from you!"

"But you believe Galbatorix?" The man fell silent staring up at Murtagh, before pushing to his feet.

"No, I don't trust him, but I most certainly don't trust you." The anger in his voice took Murtagh aback.

"What have I done to you?"

"Your father killed my wife." Murtagh gulped, a knot tensing in his stomach, then he felt his anger double.

"And I suppose that thats somehow my fault?" He was sick and tired of people taking what his father had done, and blaming it on him or judging him because of it. Sure, he had done things he wasn't proud of, but it hadn't been his choice to perform those actions. The man spoke again jerking Murtagh from his quiet seething.

"No, but your just like him."

"How do you work that one out? You don't even know who we are!"

"You and your . . . Creature," Murtagh sensed Thorn tense at being addressed in such a disrespectful way. The man continued, sounding like he had wanted to say this for a long time. "are brutes, unfit for this world! You call yourself a man, yet you follow that monster of a king!" The man spat on the ground at Murtagh's feet. Murtagh felt a sudden rush of his magic, but didn't release it. He would wait. With quiet venom in his voice he said

"We don't have a choice." The man looked up to him a steeliness gleaming in his eye.

"Everyone has a choice. Like, I regret mine of not fighting and coming here."

"You didn't fight?" Murtagh arched an eyebrow, the magic beating a steady tattoo against his palm.

"No. I was to heart stricken over my wife and son, who both burned in Dragon fire." The man gulped, but continued to gaze at Murtagh.

"Well, I didn't have the same . . . life you had. You can at least escape, I can't even do that."

"I can't leave."

"You can't? Why?"

"I couldn't fully explain it to you, but it's that magic hoodoo."

"He knows your name." That statement made Murtagh understood now why Galbatorix seemed to have so many servants. It hadn't even occurred to him that Galbatorix would bother to learn all their real names, it would seem that they served out of fear. The man looked confused as he said, "My name? Of course he knows my name, Gecel. Everyone knows that, it's no secret. Like I know your name, Murtagh."

"No." Murtagh was rather startled that the man knew his name, but he pushed it aside before continuing saying, "Your real name." The man just looked at him.

"Go on." Gecel sounded curious and nervous at the same time.

"When he knows your real name he can make you do anything. Have you been told to do something, and you felt like you had no choice and that you weren't doing completely of your own will."

"Yes . . . I have, but I thought that that was me, and my unwillingness to do what he requested. The Monster." He snarled his last words, anger filling his eyes.

"See? You have no choice either. You are being completely controlled by the king. He controls me and Thorn."

"I see now. . . Tell me more."

"Here, come into the room, it will be safer and I must tend to my friends injury."

"That girl right? I've seen you with her a couple times since coming here."

"Yes, her." Murtagh couldn't explain the constant anger he felt, but he didn't let it go.

They entered the room, with the Dragons following, this time clearing the door fine. Murtagh went to Jazira who still lay on the bed, looking even paler. Murtagh's jaw clenched as he saw her cut still oozed blood. He mentally kicked himself for leaving her this weak for so long. He held his hand over the cut, whispered the healing spell and watched as the skin sewed itself together, leaving it smooth once more. After making sure that there were no more injuries on Jazira he turned back to Gecel.

"What more do you want to know?" The man was leaning on a window sill looking around still nervous. He turned to Murtagh as he answered, "Anything you can tell me about the mess I'm in."

"One question first, do you trust me?" Gecel looked a long time at Murtagh, then the Dragons, and finally Jazira who lay still on the bed.

"Before I answer, let me ask you something. That girl, do you love her?" Murtagh was startled by the question. Thorn entered Murtagh's mind saying.

'Careful, this is a test.'

'Right. What do I say?'

'That depends on what's true.'

'What if I don't know the truth?'

'Well, I'd say the way your heart picks up speed every time Jazira looks at you, your feelings about her are definitely not negative.'

'No, their not.'

'Then lets be honest, it would be good to have someone on our side.' Murtagh sighed. He knew Thorn was right, but this was something he wouldn't share freely. "I need to know if you trust me first." He said.

"Why?"

"Because I won't give details like that to just anyone. I can't be sure you haven't been told to get information from me."

"Does sound like I would do that?"

"You can never be sure, especially with Galbatorix knowing your true name."

"Then . . . I . . . Trust you." Murtagh didn't quite believe him, but before he could say anything, Thorn said, 'Take what you can get.'

Murtagh shot an irritable glance at Thorn, as much as he needed him, it was rather annoying when he kept popping in to his mind. "Fine. Good thing for you I know that your telling the truth."

"You do? How?" The man narrowed his eyes suspiciously and with reason. Murtagh suddenly felt rather ashamed for what he did, but he considered it to have been a necessary action. "I read your mind." Gecel paled and placed a hand on his forehead as if thinking he could feel Murtagh prowling around there.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice. I needed to be sure that I could trust you. I find that I can." Gecel lowered his hand regaining some color in his cheeks. He looked slightly abashed as he said, "Well then lets call it even. I shouldn't have blamed you so harshly for what happened to my wife and you maybe shouldn't have entered my mind."

"Fine." Murtagh answered curtly before sighing again. He sank onto his bed, glad to sit down and stared at the drizzly sky beyond Gecel that didn't dose the fire he felt within.

"So, do you?" Murtagh looked wearily at Gecel, who was looking intently at him, his eyes sparked with interest.

"Do I what?"

"Love her." Gecel spoke intently, keeping his eyes on Murtagh. Murtagh sighed heavily as he thought about the truth.

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm not sure?" he knew what the answer would be but he wanted to avoid the question. Then remembering rather suddenly, he looked over at the other bed, hoping beyond hope the Jazira was still asleep and couldn't hear the conversation. Thankfully her chest heaved up and down rhythmically in her slumber.

"No, I don't believe that." Murtagh turned away from watching Jazira to Gecel.

"Why not? Can't someone be unsure?" questioned Murtagh rather irritably.

"Because people have a basic idea of what they feel. I remember when I met my lovely wife," A peacefulness came over Gecel as he stared into the distance. "I knew she was the one the instant I saw her. She looked so pretty with little white flowers in her black hair, a white dress billowing around her, a contented smile on her face. I knew that I wanted to be with her for the rest of time and I still am." Murtagh sat up a little straighter at his last words, confused. "I thought you said she died?"

"She did, but I still have her . . . In here." He laid a large hand over his heart. He chuckled as he saw the disgusted look on Murtagh's face. Then dropping his hand he said, "I know that seems girlish and weak to you especially coming from a soldier, but that doesn't make it untrue. I loved her so much that even in her death, it still feels like she's with me." Murtagh stood briskly, walking over to the window a new anger swelling up in his chest to join the others. He leaned against the side of the window, biting his lip in frustration, before stating harshly, "There's no such thing as love like that." He wanted to scream as he felt a tug at the corner of his eyes where tears wanted to escape. Gecel rose slowly coming to stand by him. Murtagh turned his head away refusing to look at him.

"There is, Murtagh. You may not know it, but there is."

"Is it love when a mother abandons her child to live with a horrible murderer? Is it love when people can't stand to be near you because of something you can't help? Is it love when your father can throw a sword at you, nearly killing you and feel no remorse? Is that what love is? If so, then I don't want it and I most certainly don't want it for Jazira." He gasped as he finished, leaning over, both hands formed into fists laying on the sill. Gecel didn't respond for a minute, then he squatted down looking up into Murtagh's face.

"No. That is not love. Love is when you want to protect someone, are willing to get hurt to save that someone, even if it means giving your own life." Murtagh looked back at him, still angry at himself and Gecel. "Well, it's hard to feel something you've never had someone feel for you." He spoke harshly, turning to look back outside.

"Is that what you meant with your mother leaving you? Did it ever occur to you that that might be why she left?" Murtagh thought Gecel was crazy.

"No mother who truly loves her son would take his baby brother to a safe place and leave her other in the hand of a father such as Morzan only to return when she was dying."

"How do you know where your brother is or is safe? For all you know, her leaving you might have been better. Your brother might be dead."

"He's not."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen him, talked to him, and been with him." Gecel looked slightly surprised, then he recovered to ask, "Then why are you here, when he's not?" Murtagh turned away from the window, going to sit back on the bed, with Gecel following.

"Here. Sit, it's a long story." Murtagh wasn't sure why he was telling this stranger his tales, his fears, all he knew was that he wanted answers and Gecel was the only one so far, who could give them. So he began his long tale.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen-

By the time Murtagh finished, darkness had fallen outside throwing the room into shadows. As Murtagh stopped talking Gecel stretched his arms yawning loudly as he said,

"You have an interesting tale and makes me trust you more then I did in the beginning." Murtagh nodded, not saying anything as he looked over at Jazira, who was still asleep. This worried him, he feared that this wasn't just sleep, but something that perhaps Galbatorix had afflicted. But as he bent to wake her, Gecel laid a hand on his arm, saying,

"Leave her. I think that with what she has had to endure today, it is no wonder that she sleeps so deep and long." Murtagh stepped away from Jazira saying as he did, "I still have to fight tomorrow, nothing I say can change that."

"So you still say you don't have a choice?" Gecel raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

"Well, I don't. Don't give me that look." Murtagh turned his head away from Gecel to look up at Thorn who was gazing at him.

"You might think you don't have a choice, but you have more of one then you think." Gecel said firmly. Murtagh jumped up bristling with indignation has he yelled, "How can you sit there telling me I have a choice when we both know I don't! I'm a prisoner body and mind, and no matter what I do or say it makes no difference. I'm still forced to do things I don't want! Even you acknowledge that you don't have a choice here! I can guarantee that if Galbatorix told you to torture a child you would have to do it without a choice in the matter. Things are the same for me. I dread the thought of going against my brother, and if I could turn back I would but I don't have a choice!" Murtagh was breathing hard, ignoring the soreness he felt in his throat. He looked directly at Gecel, waiting for an answer. Gecel sighed, rising up from the bed and walked to the door, pausing to say,

"All right Murtagh if you say so, but you still do have a choice wether you choose to believe it or not." He disappeared around the corner leaving Murtagh wanting to strangle somebody.

Murtagh stood there in the middle of the room, for several more minutes, before letting his shoulders sag, and he threw himself on the bed thinking, 'Not now Thorn.' He had sensed all through his conversation with Gecel that Thorn had impatiently been wanting to talk to him.

'Yes, now.' Thorns voice was a growl that Murtagh couldn't ignore, though he tried anyway. 'Murtagh, you can't deny what he was saying. There may be truth, and you're starting to sound like Jazira.'

'I am not! And you know every well we have no choice.' Thorn remained quiet for a few minutes seeming to think. 'Before, Thorn continued, 'I would have agreed that, yes, we have no choice, but now that I have heard what Gecel said, I have my doubts.'

'How can you? He is just a silly old man who has been addled by the pain of losing his family, and it is just to make his own choice seem better. And besides what on earth are we going to do when we meet Eragon on the battle field? I'll capture him just like a good little boy following papas orders. And as much as I don't like it, from what I remember Eragon doesn't stand much chance against us. He'll be prisoner before he knows it.'

'Lets not get too cocky. We have no idea what he may have learned in the months you've been gone. It may not be the easy.'

'We still don't have a choice, and saying all this makes me fill worse, so just drop it and go to bed.' Murtagh turned his back on Thorn closing his eyes, but not falling asleep. Murtagh felt the vibrations in the floor as Thorn walked away to where he laid down.

It took a long while before Murtagh slipped into unconsciousness as his thoughts revolved around choices.

"Jazira! Come on wake up already!" Murtagh called as he grasped Jazira by her shoulders, shaking her fiercely. Her head lolled from side to side, her eyes still shut. Murtagh dropped her back onto the pillows with a groan. Looking around desperately Murtagh saw a basin of water sitting on the table. He grabbed it, and without hesitation threw it on Jazira's face. He stumbled over a fallen pillow as he backed away fearing an attack of a flaming dragon rider. But his fear was reinstated more firmly as Jazira lay completely still, her face gleaming in the torch light. He leaned in over her, and heard her faint breathing. He laid a hand on her cheek and still felt the warmth of life. But she lay as if in death.

Murtagh ran a hand through his hair as he sank onto the foot of the bed, a dull pounding in his head. Thorn stood next to Brisingr by the bed, but he didn't say anything which Murtagh was grateful for. He didn't need advice he needed answers. He tried everything to wake Jazira up, she simply refused. He knew this wasn't natural, but didn't know what to do. The feeling of being useless tortured him more then any physical pain could.

Murtagh held his head in his hands, running them through his hair which had grown past his shoulders. He glanced at Jazira again, but there was no sign of movement from her. He lay his hand on her cheek again shuttering as a chill crept over his spine. Suddenly a huge crash came from the door way, making a fantastic sound as dust fell from the ceiling and the room itself shook. Murtagh jumped to his feet as splinters of wood went flying, and cut his face before he could protect himself. The wood stung his skin and as he clasped his face he felt little rivers of blood run over his fingers. He collapsed on the bed. Then a pain so strong entered him through Thorn that it forced Murtagh to open his eyes. Forcing himself to walk over to his Dragon he let out a yell as he saw the Twins coming into the room, one of the them holding Thorn in place with magic as the other walked forward toward Jazira.

Murtagh stepped closer to Thorn, but was blasted against the floor as the Twin drew closer. Scrambling up, a pain in his back Murtagh demanded,

"What are you doing? Release Thorn!"

"Hmm No." replied the Twin with malice in his voice.

"Then what's wrong?" The Twin turned to Murtagh, anger blazing in his eyes.

"Did she not get our message to come to us?"

"I got it. She hasn't woken up since yesterday. What did you do?" Murtagh's voice was a snarl.

The Twin started at Murtagh's words and without answering called to his brother quickly. The other Twin quickly released the magic on Thorn and strode to join his sibling. He roughly shoved Murtagh aside. Murtagh went to stand next to Thorn and asked if he was okay.

'Yes, I'm fine, though that was an interesting spell that caused my legs to cramp. Fine way to treat a dragon.' Replied Thorn with a sniff. Murtagh patted Thorn on the leg softly before turning his attention back to Jazira. The Twins were bent over her, heads together muttering to themselves. Murtagh could hear snippets of what they said.

"What? No!"

"Could she?"

"It couldn't be true!"

"What's wrong?" Murtagh challenged finally. The Twin spared him one look before turning back to the unmoving figure on the bed. But their words were much clearer to Murtagh now.

"Well, maybe it's . . ."

"No! This is the only logical explanation, especially given her . . . Race." Both the Twins turned to Murtagh, identical sneers on their faces.

'Thorn . . .?'

'No clue.'

The Twins turned away from Jazira and headed for the door saying as they did,

"She will remain here today, we shall work on her later. You and your dragon on the other hand shall accompany us to the King."

"What? No! I'm not going to leave Jazira in your hands to suffer!"

"Oh really?" In one word they used Murtagh's name against him, and spirited him and Thorn who both went under protest, to the Dragon room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty-one-

'Thorn!' Murtagh called through the connection as he was forced down the cold stone passage way by the Twins.

'Murtagh, stop struggling against the magic, it's making you weak.' Thorn answered as he walked behind the procession also bound by magic. His steppes were slow and

'I don't care!' Murtagh's voice was a snarl as he twisted and writhed against the magical bounds that held him. 'What's going to happen to Jazira? I can't leave her in the hand of those monsters!'

'I don't know Murtagh, I don't know.' Murtagh stopped as Thorn halted a couple steps behind him, and Murtagh felt energy draining from his Dragon.

'No!' He screamed with his mind as the massive beast teetered of the verge of falling. Murtagh fought the magic harder as he struggled to go in the opposite direction. He only gained by a few steps before he was forced to his knees by the magic. As he lay gasping on the floor, his eyesight flickering in and out, his connection to Thorn became faint then completely faded away.

Suddenly Murtagh was yanked back in the world of lights and sound, and nearly blacked out again as Thorn entered his mind with all the silence of a Hurricane.

'Murtagh! I told you to stop fighting it!' Thorn was bent over him and all Murtagh could see was the underside of Thorn's jaw and his smoothly carved teeth. Murtagh turned over and kneeled staring up at Thorn.

'But you, I . . .' Murtagh gasped before a searing pain ripped from the back of his head and he was forced to turn by a Twin who held him by his hair. The Twin reached out and clutched Murtagh's tunic. The man spat in Murtagh's face as he said,

"One more delay and I promise that your little friend won't live to see the sun rise again." Murtagh stared into the Twin's face, refusing to show emotion, or fear. He knew that it was an empty threat, but that didn't mean the Twins wouldn't hurt Jazira. After a few moments of silence before Murtagh said,

"Okay, fine I will subdue and come calmly to the Dragon room, but first tell me what Jazira . . . Is." The identical brothers looked at each other then burst into a fit of laughter, snorting with glee. Finally one caught his breath enough to say,

"So you've finally caught on uh? Well, you always were a slow one, even as a child. Jazira isn't any of your concern." Murtagh felt searing anger and in a fluid motion he stepped forward and in a quick movement had the Twin pinned against the wall, while Thorn kept the other one at bay.

"Jazira is my concern, and you will tell me!" To fine point the fact Murtagh sent a shot of magic through the Twin causing him to groan in pain. He sent another shot of pain through the man that was so strong he pleaded to tell.

"I'm listening." Murtagh said, not releasing the grip he had on him.

"She is of a rare race, so rare in fact they were thought to be extinct. Galbatorix saw to that personally. But apparently some escaped his notice. She is a Wood Nymph." Momentarily Murtagh was stunned into silence, then he said,

"Does Galbatorix know?"

"Why do you think he goes to such great lengths to have her close to the palace, with us, where she can stay put. She is to powerful to be let loose, except for the great moment of need."

"Why did the king hunt these Nymphs? What is it that would make the king so fearful?"

"Galbatorix," The Twin drew himself up importantly, "is not fearful, merely cautious."

"Okay, okay what ever, just answer the question." The Twin sighed, looking throughly bored now.

"The Nymphs are an especially strong race of beings, but they are also very old. They came over before even the Dwarfs, and are decedents of the elves. The elves have come to dislike these people who share their blood saying that they have dirtied the noble blood of the elves."

"What makes them different from the elves?"

"Elves are a proud minded race and rarely do they marry out of it, so when the Nymphs were born with exceptional power they elves looked into it. It was discovered that an elvish spell caster had fallen in love with a dwarfish spell caster."

"Wait, I thought you said that they came before the dwarves and elves to this land."

"They did. This was in another land which no one now remembers. Anyway, this first couple had a child who took on the power of both the parents combined. The family was persecuted by both their races so they left and came to this land. The elf who was immortal lived on while her husband died. Stricken with grief the woman killed herself leaving the child. And this is how is went on. That child through it's power lived and thrived. She had the immortality of her mother, so when the first dwarfs arrived she had grown into a young powerful magician. As she watched the dwarfs she also fell in love with a spell caster, and they too were married and had a child. Then when he died, ended her own life. And that is how it has been. They have never been a huge race, but there was a time when a hundred walked these earth. Jazira is one of the last." Murtagh stumbled back in complete shock. The Twin took advantage of these to bind Murtagh again. He didn't fight, but allowed them to take him away, thinking of all he had learned. Thorn came behind him and shared in Murtagh's confusion, he tried to make sense what they had learned but got no farther then Murtagh did. All to soon they were at the Dragon room where a furious Galbatorix waited.

"You shall be punished for that."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-two -

"Master?" The Twin not holding Murtagh stepped forward nervously wringing his hands. "did we displease you?" Galbatorix turned from the opening in the wall to stare at the Twins.

"Jazira was my secret. Now I will have to place more secrecy wards on him," He thrust his head toward Murtagh. "to keep my weapon safe when he goes to meet Eragon in battle. It will take unnecessary energy from my hearts, and for that I will punish you. But later. Now leave, see to the girl."

'Did he say 'hearts', or did I misunderstand?' Thorn swung his head to look around at Murtagh, but Murtagh ignored him and said out loud, taking a step closer to the king,

"What are they going to do to Jazira? Does she even know what she is?" Galbatorix changed his gaze to look at Murtagh. He inspected him, then turned back to the Twins saying,

"Leave now." With one last scathing gaze at Murtagh the Twins headed for the door. As the men walked slowly toward the door Murtagh suddenly felt a shot of pain rush through his scar. Wincing momentarily he let the pain wash through him, and watched the Twins depart from the corner of his eye.

As soon as the door slammed shut Galbatorix addressed Murtagh.

"They won't harm the girl, they know that I want that pleasure. Oh no need for the snarl, you'll have your chance."

"I would rather hand myself over to the Raz'ac then harm Jazira!"

"That can be arranged." Muttered Galbatorix as he seated himself in a high back chair. He gestured at a slightly shorter chair and after a moments hesitation Murtagh sank into it. Sitting forward Murtagh asked,

"So what about Jazira?" Galbatorix stared at him, his calm passive face showing nothing of what he was thinking. Finally he spoke.

"Yes, what about Jazira? What has she told you?"

"Nothing. She says she doesn't speak about the past cause it's the future that's important now."

"Hmm, she's smarter then I gave her credit for. But non the less, no one was to know of what she was, or what they were."

"But why did you kill the Nymphs? They seemed like they just wanted to live life." A hard gleam entered Galbatorix's eye, and Murtagh wondered if he was going to start shouting again. But when he spoke it was strained calm.

"Do you really understand why the elves didn't like them, boy?"

"I might if you told me. Sir." Murtagh added in a last stab of false submission.

"If what I have seen of your memory concerning elves is anything to go by, then you know nothing at all, besides what that little princess Arya as shown you," Galbatorix spat on the ground before resuming. "they are a willful, prideful and foolish race. They hide in their forests pretending to be so strong and noble, when it's just a false setting to hide their cowardice. There are only a handful of people who know the elves as they were before the agreement with the Dragons to work together. The tales I have chanced upon and those of my own experiences with the people tell who they really are. Once they wouldn't have thought twice about killing anyone anything in their way, and the queen whom they deem so wise and hold with such reference is the most foolish of all. She refuses to accept that it is only a matter of time before I hack my way through the forest and burn it off the face of Alegasia." Murtagh sat back a little, puzzled at what he was hearing.

"But what does this have to do with Jazira?"

"The elves are the considered the most powerful race, and they like that. When a Nymph is born they retain all the power the parents had combined along with the all the power of their ancestors before them, therefore if Jazira has fifty elf, twelve dwarf, and twenty human spell caster ancestors she has all the power of her successors."

"So Jazira is . . ."

"A hundred times stronger then she even knows." Murtagh sat back, trying to adsorb all he had learned.

"But how does someone tell who a Nymph is? Jazira does not have pointy ears like an elf, nor is she short like a dwarf. I always thought she was human."

"Because of all the blood that runs through their veins, they differ in size and appearance like humans."

"Why did you kill them though?"

"Have you heard nothing of what I've told you? They were the most powerful beings in the land! I couldn't afford to let them defy me."

"But why didn't you try to persuade them to join you?" A sneer twisted the kings face as he replied,

"Because not only are the Nymphs exceptionally powerful, they also have this mindset to only aid those of true heart. It's a mindset the Nymphs are born with therefore not allowing them to accept me." Murtagh looked down at his hands, his inside tumbling about uncomfortably as he thought of Jazira.

'My rider . . . . Are you okay?' Thorn asked, poking into Murtagh's mind. Murtagh gave a quick nod, not wanting to discuss it with Galbatorix so close by.

"But I did not bring you here to have a cozy little chat. I want to prepare you for the up coming storm." Murtagh jerked his head to look at the King and saw him fumbling about with something in his cloak. Nimbly he took out a knobby cloth bag, and laid it on his lap. Laying a hand over it as if it were his only child Galbatorix said,

"I wield terrible power, and it's made me the most feared and respected king in history, but it's stolen power." Murtagh and Thorn's eyes widened as Galbatorix took stones about the size of chicken eggs out of the pouch. There were four stones in total, two blue, one red and the other a deep green.

"Do you know what these are?"

"Stones?"

"Hearts." Murtagh glanced at Thorn, but to his surprise, instead of being equally confused, Thorn looked shocked and furious. Galbatorix then spoke again, making Murtagh turn his attention back to the king.

"Dragon hearts to be exact. They are call Eldunare." He handed Murtagh the red one, and Murtagh could hear Thorn growl as the stone touched his skin.

'Thorn, what are these?'

'They are the true hearts of Dragons that have passed into the void. He took, them and uses, if I'm not mistaken, the power they contain.'

'Wait, how did he take them if they are dead?' Suddenly another, harsher cruel voice entered the conversation. Galbatorix.

'There are no secrets between us Murtagh, I can hear every word.' Murtagh quickly entered the real world

"Dragon hearts? How did you manage that?" Murtagh asked examining the stone.

"I took them. When I defeated the Dragon Riders and killed their Dragon I forced them to give me their Heart of Hearts. When I did this it ensured that the Dragon would live on, even once his body had joined the circle of life."

"Is there a Dragon in there?" Murtagh nearly dropped the stone as the horrible thought entered his mind.

"Of sorts," Replied the king handing him the green one as well. "I can talk to the dragons if I wish, though I usually don't. It's very annoying, they mostly just shout threats and curses at me."

'I wonder why . . .' Thought Murtagh forgetting that Galbatorix could hear that thought. The king frowned, but otherwise let the comment slip.

"I have decided that you are to have those two hearts," Galbatorix continued. "the red one was that of your fathers dragon." Murtagh felt the sudden urge to thrown the stone into the palace mote, but resisted to ask,

"So the power of the dragons are mine now?"

"Yes, I will have you use the power to capture Eragon, you will bring him to me where with his female dragon, the only female dragon, I will recreate the Riders to be greater and more powerful then ever before!" With a flurry of black Galbatorix rose swiftly his arms in the air reaching for the dripping ceiling. Murtagh just looked at him, shaking his head.

"You're crazy. I will admit that what you say about the elves are true, and I wouldn't blame you if you did want to bring the Riders back. They were old and corrupt, but you idea of greatness is what any sane persons idea is of madness." Murtagh also rose to his feet, trying to ignore the sinister smile that had slid onto Galbatorix's face. He lowered his arms as he said in a voice far to gleeful,

"Ahh but you see Murtagh, you have no choice in what you do anymore, for I control you. So you will take the hearts, and you and your hatchling of a dragon will do as I say, and believe what I believe." He swept past Murtagh, who lowered his head his mouth a firm line. Thorn touched his shoulder, and Murtagh stroked his nose.

'Thorn? I wanted to ask you . . .' But a loud crashing sound fell at Murtagh feet. Looking down he saw his sword. Picking it up he turned to the king, who stood with his arms folded, and simply said,

"Fight me." Murtagh glanced at his sword, then at the king and with one final glance at Thorn he shrugged his shoulders and attacked. As quick as lighting, the King drew his own sword from beneath his cloak. He struck Murtagh's blade with such force Murtagh was thrown of course. Wheeling back around he was just in time to block the kings attack. He twisted around again met the kings blade. They continued on, neither gaining, neither losing.

Sweat poured down Murtagh's back, and he could see the Kings head shining in the light of the torches. Murtagh could feel that he was slowing down, but he refused to stop, to give Galbatorix the upper hand. He raised his sword over his head, ready to deliver one last blow, when pain ripped through his shoulder. Giving a shout of agony, he dropped the sword falling to his knees clutching his shoulder. As the world faded in and out he mustered the energy to whisper the healing spell. He winced as the torn skin sewed itself back together, then in a last flurry of magic the wound completely healed. He got his feet shaky and sore, and picked up his sword ready to fight on. Galbatorix was watching him, just staring, then he sheathed his sword, and said,

"That's enough physical work for today. I admire your determination, even when it is used in such an ill manner as to escape me. Now take the stones I gave you and start to practice using the magic in them, I, uh, have a matter that needs to be tended to." He glanced quickly over toward the door, before continuing, "when I return you are free to leave." And with that he swept through the chamber and out the doors.

As soon as Galbatorix's steps were distant, Murtagh sank to the floor with a groan.

'Murtagh, what's wrong?' Thorn hunched down behind Murtagh, who lay his head against Thorn's scaly side.

'I never knew he was so agile, so skilled with a blade. The hearts explain how he comes to be so powerful with magic, but his master skills are to much for even me.'

'He may be skilled, but you are not without talent. He was right about one thing, you do possess determination. It's a great skill to have Murtagh, and with or without those dragon's hearts you still have an inner power that others cannot see, but one that makes me proud to call you my rider.'

'Fancy words Thorn, but thank-you nonetheless.' Pushing off Thorns side Murtagh got his feet, and walked over to where the hearts lay on Galbatorix's chair. He went to reach for one, but pulled back. Looking over at Thorn, who still lay in the floor, he wondered what it must be like for dragons to have their heart taken from them. Sighing, he turned back to the stones, and took the ones he had been given. Closing his eyes he extended his mind toward the hearts, and nearly dropped them as he came upon such vast pools of energy he felt like a droplet of water in the ocean.

'Thorn! This is amazing! With this strength we will capture Eragon easily, and then maybe we can end this blasted war.'

'Yes, I can feel the power, but don't get carried away. That's stolen power you hold and it won't be doing any great use. Though I suppose it will be nice to have some extra strength on our side.'

'Aye that it will, and I can finally pay back Eragon for all he had put me through!'

'Murtagh, it was not Eragon who was trying to win honor back with the Varden.'

'I realize that and have admitted to it, but if Eragon had not been so stubborn I might have never have had to enter the Varden at all!'

'And had that been the case I might still be in an egg, waiting for my rider. Let us be grateful for what we have.'

'Fine, but Eragon as my brother,' The words sent a chill down Murtagh's spine as he continued, 'will answer to me.' Thorn just bowed his head, and retreated as Murtagh began to cast spells. For the better part of an hour Murtagh practiced feeding on the hearts for power, and strength. Then as a hour moved to two, and then three Murtagh started to wonder wether Galbatorix was ever coming back. As he paused to look around the room, he suddenly cried out and clutching his head started to writhe and weave, then toppled to the ground. Images started to appear in the front of his mind, and presently a strong, raspy voice also entered. In a hurried tone the voice started to speak.

'Murtagh! That is my heart you are holding, and my name is Draca, I belonged to your father. Use me wisely, I was put through more terror and pain then you could ever comprehend. Just remember that everyone has a choice, use the one you have for the right reasons.'

Quick as the voice came it was gone. Murtagh opened his eyes and rolled over so that he was on his hands and knees. Scrambling to his feet he yelled with his mind.

'Thorn!'

'I heard.'

'What was that?'

'That was your fathers dragon speaking to you.'

'They can do that?'

'When you own the heart yes they can. I must say it was an interesting message.'

'Infuriating more like. I wish people, or dragons would stop telling me I have a choice! Especially when I don't have one!'

'Oh such anger! It quite amusing to hear you.' Murtagh wrenched himself out of his mind to find Galbatorix watching him from the doorway. He seemed to be cleaning something on the edge of his cloak. He continued,

"You are quite right Murtagh and you Thorn, you have no choice, and it shall remain that way. You may go." Without a second glance at the king Murtagh strode from the room with Thorn in his wake. Murtagh could feel his anger dangerously close to exploding point, but then as he walked he started to feel a new emotion enter him. Sadness. He slowed to a stop, looking ahead not speaking has this new feeling flooded through him. He jumped when Thorn touched his shoulder, and said,

'Murtagh, what was it that you wanted to ask me?'

'What made you choose me as a rider? Did you know that you were entering a doomed world, that you would have to serve something evil?'

'I found something in you that no one else who touched my egg had, and mind you I was touched by nearly a thousand people. You had strength that said you could hold you own. You were struggling to do the right thing in a life full of wrong, and you have a true heart Murtagh, which is why Jazira, wether she knows it or not, trusts you. As for the life style I entered, I would go anywhere do anything so long as you are by my side. I love you.' Without answering Murtagh threw his arms around Thorns neck, holding tight not wanting to let go. As if not wanting to be left out of the muddle a new emotion joined the fry in Murtagh's heart. Affection. Feeling silly, but even sillier for not saying it Murtagh replied,

'I-I love you too.' Thorn hummed, realizing how hard and true that had been for his rider, and appreciating it all the more. Letting go of Thorn Murtagh turned and continued on determined not let his emotions control him in such a manner again. Soon they came to the room and without delay Murtagh entered. Jazira was sitting up in her bed, her face turned toward the window. She did not turn as Murtagh said her name and came to her. He stood by the bed, looking down at her and she refused to look at him.

"Jazira, what's happened? Look at me." A sob escaped Jazira as she swung her head to look at him. Murtagh stumbled back a few steps as he gazed at Jazira's face. Starting at the right side of her forehead crossing over her left eye and ending at the point of her chin, ran a scar. It oozed blood and had formed a nasty yellow crust that smelled like something rotten.

Jazira whimpered at the look on Murtagh's face and turned her head again. He came to sink on the bed, and tipped her head toward him. Then he said,

"The Twins will be punished for this. Galbatorix would not stand for it." Taking a shaky breath Jazira said,

"He's the one who gave it to me."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Three-

"He what?" Murtagh was outraged at the thought. Jazira sobbed, covering her face with her hands in a poor attempt cover the disfigurement.

"He came in, and-and he was displeased," Jazira choked out, tears running down over her hands. "he-he said the Twins disobeyed him, and then he-he drew his knife and slit me!" Jazira completely broke down clutching her ruined face. Murtagh quickly sat down drawing Jazira close to him, cradling her in his arms. Her behavior completely threw him off. He had always thought of Jazira as being strong and brave never letting things get to bad, but has she lay in his arms crying her heart out he realized that even the bravest people get scared.

"Jazira, it's okay. It's over." Jazira leaned back and gazed at him through tear filled eyes. Murtagh looked at her, still half holding her in his arms, and found that despite her scar he still saw her as beautiful. He found he could not look away from her. He suddenly felt an urge to hold her tighter, to never let go, to protect her from all that stood against her. These feelings were alien to him, yet he did not want them to go away.

"Murtagh? What's wrong?" Murtagh lowered his gaze, realizing he had been staring. Oh, Thorn was going to love this.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry. Did you already know what the Twins told you? What you are?" Jazira pulled back out of his arms, biting her lip. After staring at him for several moments she finally spoke.

"I think it's time I showed you about my past."

"Yeah, I think so . . . Wait did you say show . . .?" Before Murtagh could finish Jazira reached forward and placed her hand on his forehead. Instantly Murtagh felt as if he had been bound into place, unable to move as bursts if color and sound shot through his mind. Then the spinning stopped and he was gazing into a snowy field where a small girl of four was leaping through the snow like a fawn.

_Jazira bounded through the snow drifts, gazing up at the sky as the delicate white snowflakes fell onto her face and onto her tongue that she stuck out inviting the cold drops to land there. She was dressed a thick woolen shirt, with skins wrapped around her short legs, and a hat much to large for her pulled over her forehead. She skipped through the snow with all the agility only the young can possess, and looked like her whole life's happiness rested on that one day. Suddenly in the act of making a snowball she stopped, looking at a tall bearded man who had just entered the field. It was Brom, though a much younger Brom then the one Murtagh had known. He was lean and fit with a trimmed brown beard, a sword gleaming at his side. The two just stood looking at each other, neither moving neither speaking. Then Jazira held out her half formed snowball to Brom, a smile lighting up her face showing the joy of childhood naiveté. After a moments hesitation Brom took the snowball, and quick as a flash Jazira had another one made, and soon had started an all out snow war that would put the elves and dragons to shame. _

_Then as the snow was flying and the sound of Jazira's laughter was ringing throughout the field there came another voice and one that did not sound receptive to the joys of children's games. Jazira stopped, fear replacing happiness, and setting down the snowball she had been about to throw she turned and walked meekly toward a large man who stood on the other side of the meadow. Brom followed, attempting brush the snow of his clothes._

_Jazira came to stand in front of the man, her hands clasped behind her back in the perfect picture of innocence, but the man reached out and grabbed her by the ear, ignoring her pain as he pulled her to stand next to him. Then he turned to Brom._

"_What about can I be doing for you stranger?" _

"_I came on business."_

"_Oh yeah? What sort a business?" _

"_Who's the girl?" The man spared Jazira one glance before turning back to Brom and saying,_

"_That is not your business."_

"_Is she yours?"_

"_Listen, I don't like all this prying into a mans personal life. I asked, what is you business?"_

"_The girl, is she yours or not?" Brom took a step forward, and despite that he was several inches shorter then the other man he had such a gleam in his eye, the other man cowered slightly._

"_No, she ain't! I bloomn found 'er on me doorstep didn't I? I would have left her laying there had not the Mrs. taken a fancy to her."_

"_Is your wife still alive?" The mans face turned to a scowl._

"_Nah, she left me with the little brat two years ago. Unnatural that child is." Brom quickly glanced at Jazira then asked,_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_She makes things happen, things that aren't right. Once I told her to sweep out me delivery room, and when I came in I found the broom sweepen of it's own accord, girl no where to be seen. When I rubbed me eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things she came in and was sweeping just as normal as you please. It's not right!" Brom looked from the man, to Jazira was was gazing transfixed at him. Then with a slow nodding of his head Brom said,_

"_Are you willing to part with her?" The man looked socked, then confused._

"_You tellen me that you want this little good for nothing?" He seemed to contemplate it._

"_That's exactly what I'm saying." Brom, gazed at Jazira, and seemed to be searching her._

"_Why?" Suddenly the man turned suspicious._

"_It seems that people are in need of children to work for them. Something about no need to pay them, or at least that what I've heard. I don't care much, it's just my job to procure them. So how about it?"_

"_You saying you'd pay for her?" The man looked shocked and appalled. "I may have faults but the selling of human flesh ain't one of them! Though, she is just another mouth I have to feed . . ." The man trailed off._

"_Well, then I'll just take her off your hands for free and no one will be the wiser!" Brom stuck our his hand. After a moment the man grasped it._

"_But when she starts doing all that strange stuff, I don't want you bringing her back to me, ya hear?"_

"_I wouldn't dream of it. Come along Child." Brom stated firmly. Jazira just looked from one man to the other, dazed._

"_You heard the man! Off you go!" The man gave her a hard shove in Brom's direction. Jazira shyly took Brom's offered hand, and without a backwards glance walked off with him._

"_Now tell me," Said Brom when they were a good distance off. "what's your name?"_

"_I don't know sir, I've never had a name. It was always nuisance or brat, though I don't think those names are very nice ones." Brom smiled._

"_No, I dare say they're not. How about, hmm, Jazira?"_

"_That's a very nice name, I like it very much!" squealed Jazira, clapping her hands together._

"_Jazira it is then."_

The world stopped spinning as Jazira took her hand away from Murtagh's head.

"Jazira, it was Brom who-who . . .?"

"Shhh!" Jazira put a finger to his lips, then before he could protest she laid her hand on his head again. Snatches of Jazira's childhood passed before Murtagh's mind. Jazira holding a sword, performing magic, riding a horse, laughing . . . Then it stopped and he was looking in a small hut where a gangly teenage Jazira appeared to be reading a long scroll.

_Jazira read for a few lines then shot a glance outside before, with a sigh, returned to the scroll. After reading for a bit more she threw up her hands saying,_

"_Ugh! Why Brom has me reading stuff dryer then the sand in the Haderac desert I'll never know! And where is he?" She left her chair and was peering out the window when there was a fierce knocking on the door. _

"_What the . . .?" Jazira turned to the door, but before she got two steps, it burst into the room with a crash. Three thuggish men entered. Jazira uttered a scream backing up against the wall._

"_This the one?" Asked the man closest to Jazira._

"_Got a be. Alone, unprotected this is almost to easy." Scoffed another, leering at the terrified girl._

"_W-w-what do you want?" Jazira managed._

"_What else? You, missy." Replied the first man, taking a step even closer._

"_W-w-why do you want me?" _

"_It's not for your . . ." Right at that moment the man stopped mid speech, his mouth hanging comically open. Jazira looked at the man stunned as he keeled over. Looking up wide eyed, Jazira saw Brom standing there looking at her, and frying pan hanging in his hand. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the mans companions lurched at him, demanding his attention. He dropped the frying pan and with a single unbelievable bound, Brom leaped into the air kicking one of the men in the head, sending him to the ground in a mass of arms and legs. The other brute came at Brom from behind, wrapping his arms around Brom's neck. With a quick step forward, Brom heaved the man over his shoulder flinging him at the wall, where he nearly hit Jazira._

"_Jazira, you must leave now!" Brom said as he started to race around the small room, throwing things haphazardly into a saddle bag. "I can't believe they found you so quickly!"_

"_Why do they want me Brom?" Jazira, ran over to him where he thrust the bag into her arms. Turning to face her, he grasped her shoulders saying,_

"_There are some things I can't tell you to keep you safe. Promise me that if you ever do find out, you will only tell the people you'd die for, cause believe me you very well might." _

"_What have I done to deserve this?"_

"_It's not what you've done, but who you are. Now go! Flee and never look back! Oh, and take Eragon."_

"_The boy?"_

"_No, the horse, he will be vastly more helpful at the moment." At their feet one of the men started to stir, blinking dazed eyes and supporting a bust lip. Brom gave Jazira a push toward the door then turned back to the intruders. Jazira fled, getting the horse then riding for the dark forest. As she neared the trees, she disobeyed Brom's order, and looked over her shoulder at the house just in time to see three dark shapes fleeing. _

Murtagh, came back into the real world, his breathing hard. Jazira sat back, looking at him.

"You knew, Eragon?" Murtagh stared back, trying to gather all he had seen and learned.

"I lived in his village so that Brom could keep an eye on him."

"Did you ever meet him?" Murtagh felt strange knowing that Jazira might have actually met his brother before he had.

"No, I was rarely if ever aloud out of the house. Brom always said that someday he would tell me why I couldn't, but I guess he never could. The day I was forced to leave was the closest I ever came to finding out. It became a mystery, and until now I never figured it out." She lowered her head, her cheeks reddening. Wincing, she lay a finger on her cut, tears swimming in her eyes again. Murtagh reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Jazira stared at him, her eye that wasn't shut due to the scrape, wide. Then she grasped his hand tighter and drew it up to her cheek, closing her eyes as he stroked her skin.

"Jazira, I . . ." She opened her eyes, and placed her free hand on his mouth, then leaning forward gently brushed her lips against his. His heart beat wildly. Drawing back ever so slightly, he got his breath. She was so beautiful and trusting that he couldn't help it. He leaned into her, running his hand through her hair. Feelings surged through him. The pleasure of holding her at last overwhelmed him, and he didn't want to let her go, he never wanted her to leave his side. They broke apart, Jazira sighing as he rested her head on his shoulder. The time seemed to pass slowly, as they sat holding each other. Suddenly Jazira drew back from him, her mouth open.

"Do you really?" She blushed scarlet, her eyes shining.

"Do I what?" His voice was husky, and he had to clear it.

"Love me?" biting her lip she continued. "I accidentally brushed your thoughts, and I could feel what you felt. Do you really love me?" He stared at her. Was what he felt something he never thought he could experience? Looking down at Jazira's curious upturned face, he wondered how he ever managed to get by without her. The thought scared him. But then joy replaced terror, and he held her tighter. Then he said,

"So that's what love is. Who knew, Gecel was right."

"Who?" He planted a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I'll tell you later."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-four

Next morning Murtagh stumbled out of bed, his eyes barely open. He glanced over at Jazira, who lay on the other bed sleeping soundly. Stretching his arms he relived their conversation from the following night with a smile, thinking about the way she had fit perfectly into his arms. He thought this even though he knew that Thorn would have plenty to say about it. And he did all to soon.

'_So, enjoy ourselves did we, eh my rider?'_

'_No teasing, Thorn, not today please.'_

'_And what makes today any different, may I ask?'_ Thorn settled down, so that he was eye level with Murtagh. There was a sly gleam in Thorn's crimson eyes and about his mouth a slight grin. Murtagh rolled his eyes, resigning himself to Thorn's comments.

'_It just is.'_ Replied Murtagh, turning to gaze at Jazira's peaceful form.

'_Could it be because you have finally stopped making a fool of yourself and just kissed the girl?'_

'_Oh, shut up,'_ Murtagh said, though he couldn't disguise the smile that crossed his mouth at the thought of Jazira's lips.

'_You got it bad lover boy, no doubt in that. To bad, she's a nice girl too.'_

'_And just what is that supposed to mean?'_ Challenged Murtagh, catching the playful note in Thorn's voice. He leapt of the bed, smacking Thorn on the flank as he went over to the washbasin.

'_Please keep your thoughts to yourself, I don't want to hear about how nice her lips felt on yours.'_ Murtagh blushed as he turned on Thorn thinking,

'_Then don't listen!'_

'_Can't help it when you think about as if you were yelling to tell the whole world about it.'_ Murtagh rolled his eyes again and went behind the screen to change.

'_Are you happy my rider?'_ Thorn asked, all joking tones out of his words. Murtagh smiled to himself as he pulled his leather jerkin over his head. Then strolling out from the screen, he looked up at Thorn and said,

'_Yes, Thorn, I am.'_ Thorn bent his head and ruffled Murtagh's hair with his breath.

'_Fine then.' _

Jazira stirred, yawning from the opposite bed, still in her clothes from the night before. Her scar was gruesome with dried blood still encrusted on it, her one eye glued shut with gore but despite this her smile was bright and cheery. She sat up, her hair in a mass of tangles.

"Good morning!" She said brightly, crawling across the bed. "thanks for putting me in bed last night." She colored a little seeing the grin that light up Murtagh's when he remember how she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"No problem." He went to sit next to her and she leaned against his chest. Murtagh ignored the smug look Thorn cast him.

"Have we heard from the king this morning?" Jazira asked.

"No, not yet, though I don't suspect that to last long." Almost as soon as he said those words, there came from the hall the sound of marching feet. Without knocking a young soldier entered the room and said,

"King Galbatorix wishes to see Murtagh and his dragon. Only Murtagh and his dragon." Having said his piece the soldier left the room hurriedly. Murtagh cast Thorn a worried look. Jazira blinked her eyes up at Murtagh saying,

"What does the king want with just you?"

"I don't know." He shook his head, looking out the window where rain drizzled half heartily. Jazira rose from the bed and walked to the window. A sigh escaped her as she looked out on the rain drenched land. She turned back to Murtagh saying,

"Well, I guess you had better go, but return quickly. I have a bad feeling about this." Murtagh nodded kissing her lightly.

"Me too." He and Thorn headed through the door. As they exited Thorn couldn't resist saying,

'_You really are in love aren't you? Nice thoughts.'_

'_Oh hush.'_ To late Murtagh realized that Thorn had extended that thought to Jazira as well.

'_One of these days I'm gonna . . .'_

'_Gonna what? Tell me what to and not do? Humph. You have to at least let me have a little fun, after all now half your heart belongs to someone else.'_

'_Spare me the sermon Thorn, you know perfectly well Jazira will never replace you, just as I will never replace Brisingr in her heart.'_

'_Yeah, well time will tell. I felt the throbbing of your chest when you kissed her just now. I repeat myself you've got it bad lover boy.'_ Murtagh rounded on him.

'_Do you know what it's like to be in love, Thorn? The sensations I feel are new and alien to me. Maybe when you find some female dragon, you'll understand. Until then try to understand me.'_ Thorn remained silent for a little while as they headed down the corridor. Then finally he spoke again,

'_That's the thing, I don't understand you cause you don't understand you. I don't want to hurt or offend you my rider, but it's hard to explain.'_

'_Try.'_

'_You've seen the world, Murtagh. All I've seen are these four walls. I might never find my other half like you. Female dragons aren't exactly common. You now have Jazira to carry on your blood line for you when you marry her, but me, I have no one. So it's hard for me to understand what you feel when you hold Jazira and even harder when you can't explain it yourself.' _Murtagh stopped and looked up at Thorn. He had never heard Thorn talk in such a hopeless, lost voice. It reminded him of himself and then he realized, Thorn was him. In a way. He was his own being, but at the same time he only knew what Murtagh did, and Thorn was quite right, Murtagh was lost and didn't know himself.

'_Thorn, I didn't know this was how you felt. You're right, I don't know how I feel. Remember when we met Gecel and he told me what love was, and I didn't think that I could ever experience something I didn't think someone could feel for me? I'm still not sure I know what I'm doing with Jazira's love, but the point is is that I didn't think that this could happen to me and it did. It can happen to you Thorn. Until then take lessons with me as I try and understand my love for another.'_

'_That has to be the most sentimental thing you have ever said to me, my rider.'_

'_I know, never let me do that again,' _Murtagh grinned at him._ 'and now that we've stopped behaving like a bunch of sobbing milk maids, lets go find out what Galbatorix wants of us.' _Murtagh laughed as Thorn tried to physically smile revealing his large teeth.

As foolish as he had felt trying to give Thorn advice on love, Murtagh, had been pleased to have the chance to talk with his dragon. He felt slightly guilty when he thought of how much time and thought he had been spending with and on Jazira. No wonder Thorn felt lost and thought Jazira was taking up so much of Murtagh's heart. Shaking his head at how girlish he felt, Murtagh decided to push these matters out of his mind and concentrate on up coming battle with his brother, Eragon. Just thinking about his sibling, Murtagh felt the anger that had been subdued for Jazira start to boil again stronger then before as he reflected on how because of Eragon he was in this mess.

After walking several more minutes in silence or in as much silence as they could when a dragon was involved, they arrived at the Dragon room, where like so many times before Galbatorix was waiting for them. A steely glint was in the king's eye that Murtagh found more alarming then if he had started shouting when they had come in.

"Murtagh, Murtagh, Murtagh. You have disappointed me, I thought you had a better eye for flesh then you have shown me." Galbatorix said as they entered the room. He remained seated while Murtagh looked down on him from where he stood. The Twins were stationed on either side of the king's chair. One had a busted lip, the other a fine black eye. Murtagh smiled grimly thinking that the pairs mistreatment of Jazira had not gone unpunished. Removing his sights from the pair, he replied to Galbatorix.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean." Galbatorix smiled a smile so cold, Murtagh shivered.

"I am, of course, talking about your interest in Jazira." Murtagh froze as if Galbatorix had used a spell on him. His mind started to whorl as he thought of all the mistakes he had just made. Why had he let himself show such interest in Jazira? To kiss her nonetheless! In those moments of bliss, he had forgotten that the king knew everything he did. He closed his eyes then opened them quickly as Galbatorix continued to speak.

"I understand how you were fooled by a pair of pretty eyes and a few gentle words,"

"No! We have merely come to have an understanding with each other." Murtagh interrupted alarmed at what he had gotten himself into. Galbatorix continued as if Murtagh had remained silent.

"But I cannot and will not allow this relationship to progress. You put me in a very delicate position. I know that you have plans to marry this girl, to start a family. As a dragon rider you have the power to marry yourself to her, but as you might guess I cannot allow this to happen. The risk is that you would raise a family. Knowing her background and race this would present quite a problem to me and the very thing I have spent so much time trying to destroy. Namely you would start the race of Wood Nymphs back up and we certainly don't want that now do we?" Inside Murtagh was shouting "Yes! Yes! That's exactly what we, what I want!" But on the outside he remained calm saying,

"I suppose not." He would say anything to keep Jazira safe and by his side. Unfortunately like so often happens, even with the best of plans, it back fired on him.

"Which is why," Galbatorix stood as he spoke, clapping a hand on Murtagh's shoulder, "I will be placing you in separate rooms. Thorn will stay with you, and you shall remain away from Jazira." It was like someone had rammed Murtagh through with a sword. After only minutes of holding Jazira, she was being taken from him. How was he to protect her if he could not see her perhaps never to see her again?

"Don't worry boy," Galbatorix interrupted Murtagh's thoughts. "tomorrow you will be going to the burning plains to collect your brother for me so you will have plenty on your mind to keep it off of that girl."

'_Oh, great! That's just what I need!' _Murtagh thought sarcastically through his dazed state. _'All I need is to go fight my brother who will no doubt hate me and feel betrayed! Of course maybe I will die and then I won't have to think anymore.'_ That thought tasted like vinegar to him. He knew he would never allow himself to die and leave Jazira in the hands of Galbatorix and the Twins.

Clapping his hands together, Galbatorix summoned some guards to escort Murtagh and Thorn to their new apartments. As they walked down the dank halls Murtagh thought about escaping and rescuing Jazira but he knew he would never risk Jazira in such a way.

'_Oh why,'_ He thought miserably, _'does there have to be such a thing as love?' _

'_Cause without we wouldn't be here,' _Replied Thorn._ 'And besides, maybe this is for the best.'_

'_What?'_

'_Well, we have to go fight Eragon tomorrow—_

'_Which is not something to be happy about,'_ Interrupted Murtagh, a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach.

'_So,' _Continued Thorn, shooting an irritated glance at Murtagh,_ 'if we get this done right and bring the rider to Galbatorix, maybe he will let you rejoin Jazira.'_

'_But Thorn, as angry as I might be with Eragon, he is my brother and I can't just hand him in to Galbatorix.'_

'_Oh yes you can!' _Slithered a voice into Murtagh and Thorn's heads making them wince. Galbatorix._ 'In fact I think you will.' _Reverting to the ancient language Galbatorix continued,_ 'Murtagh Morzan's son and Thorn Murtagh's dragon you will capture Eragon Shadslayer and Saphira Eragon's dragon on the burning plains tomorrow and you will bring them to me.'_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-five-

'I can't do it! Yes, I can, I want to hurt him, to crush him under my fist. . . No, I don't! He's my brother! But he has made me miserable and I want to him to feel the pain I have! I want him to suffer tens times more for every minute of pain he has caused me . . . NO!' Murtagh sat up, sweat pouring down his face, his breath short and labored. The freezing cold of the cell hit him making his head spin as he nearly blacked out. Looking about he let out a cry and had to catch himself as Thorn's head loomed at him through the darkness.

'Murtagh! What happened?' Thorn asked, his eye's wide and glowing through the shadows.

'I don't know, I had a dream I was torturing Eragon and I was arguing with myself . . . .' He cleared his throat remembering so vividly the blank, pained look his brother had had as the blood Murtagh's blade had spilt flowed down his face. Winching at the next words he spoke Murtagh said, 'I was wielding my father's blade.'

'Zar'roc?' Murtagh nodded, the long red blade with fresh blood clear in his minds eye.

'Hold on,' Thorn growled. 'It's so dark in this dang cell I can't see you.' With the sound of a gale being let loose, scorching heat burned against Murtagh's skin as the thin blanket he has thrown on the ground during the night caught fire sending sparks flying, light eliminating the large cell from the depths of the burning inferno. 'That's better,' Thorn said as his scales started to dance in the light.

'And warmer,' Murtagh mumbled as he slipped off the cot to sit next to Thorn and the fire.

'So what was this about your father's sword?' Thorn asked as Murtagh snuggled up to his side. Murtagh stared into the fire, the flames flicking though his memories of other such fires he had sat around with his brother. At last he answered Thorn.

'In my dream I was at the burning plains, neither you nor Saphira were there, only me and Eragon. He started to shout at me, telling me that I was a traitor and that he was ashamed to call me his brother,' Thorn let out a growl. Murtagh smiled as he continued,

'I shouted back saying that I hated him for taking my mother from me, for him having a normal life, well until Saphira, but a normal life with an uncle who loved him like a son and a cousin who was like his brother. I told him that I would kill him for ruining my chances at happiness with Jazira, though I admit now that I don't know how he has had anything to do with that, but I wanted to hurt him, hurt him like I hurt everyday I've been in this blasted castle. I wanted him to know the pain in which I suffer, both mentally and physically. I thought of hurting Arya so that Eragon would know the pain I felt whenever Jazira gets hurt, but in my dream he knew what I was thinking and attacked me. I drew my sword to find that it was Zar'roc. He was confused that I had his sword, he demanded that I give it back, but I refused. It felt so good, so . . . perfect to hold that blade of my, of our, father. It was mine by right anyway, so I used it. I slashed at Eragon, blood spurted everywhere, he collapsed groaning. Words started to fill the air then, but not from me or him. They had no body, but they came in my voice. I was arguing about killing him or not. Then I woke up.' Thorn didn't say anything for a long while. When he at last spoke, sun light was peeking through the tiny window above the bed.

'Murtagh, I don't know anything about dreams, but it could be that you saw what's going to happen, or what you need to do.'

'But I was undecided about what I should do!'

'Then maybe this is the choice Gecel talked about.'

'Can't be. I still don't have a choice, Galbatorix's orders were to bring Eragon to him alive and with Saphira, so even if I wanted to kill him I couldn't.'

'Do you want to kill him?'

'I don't know! I blame him for making my life this living nightmare. And I know that he is going to feel betrayed when I show up today, and I blame him for that already. I'm tired of having people choose for me what I am, thinking that my actions are my own. But then yet again I hit a wall! I also know that Eragon is my brother and the only family, besides you,' He added as Thorn let out a disgruntled puff of steam. 'that I have, and that alone makes me want to protect him as the elder sibling watching out for the younger.' He let out a huge breathe as he concluded.

'You want Jazira right now don't you?' Murtagh hated to admit such childish thoughts, but he knew that Thorn felt the same aching loss that he did by not having her by his side, so he nodded. A dull pounded started his chest, a creeping loneliness grasping at him with unrelenting hands. Murtagh extended his feeling to Thorn easily and could tell his dragon cared as deeply for Jazira as he did. Sighing, Thorn reached out to touch Murtagh's head where a single huge dragon tear landed, hot upon his rider.

'One thing I am sure of though,' Murtagh said, as Thorn withdrew, his voice ringing stronger throughout the chamber. 'I will wield my father's blade. I will have Zar'roc.'

Before either could say anything else, a loud pounding beat against the heavy metal door. Rising Murtagh went to the door and asked,

"What do you want?" No answer came, but the latch on the door started to lift slowly, deliberately. Fearing the Twins Murtagh prepared for the worst, but the only one who entered was a manservant carrying a clean change of clothes. He didn't say anything as he passed Murtagh, didn't look at him either just kept his head bent as he laid the clothes on the bed. Murtagh noticed a firm set to his lips, an angry gleam in his eye, and the way he threw down the clothes with unnecessary force on the cot. He watched, expecting the man to leave which he did only to return a minute later with a wash basin. Murtagh nodded to the man his thanks noting that the man couldn't have been much older then himself. Taking a bit closer look, Murtagh thought he had seen this man before, his face and countenance strangely familiar.

The man stayed where he was, his feet planted firmly against the stone floor, his arms crossed. Murtagh looked at Thorn, confused before turning to the lad.

"Is there something I can do for you?" The man shook his head, though not meeting Murtagh's eye.

"Then could you leave?" Again the man shook his head, staring at the floor with pained concentration. Thorn advanced slowly toward the servant, his teeth bared, his growl low. The man winced, but otherwise ignored the Dragon. Thorn threw a wary glance at Murtagh, who shrugged completely lost.

"Listen, you don't have to wait around, I assure you I can get washed and dressed fine on my own," Murtagh said, dipping a cloth into the washbasin.

"Can't leave," The lad replied, a slight shake to his words. "I have my orders."

"Orders from who?" Murtagh took his shirt off as he wiped away the grime of the past few days.

"The king." The servant glanced at Murtagh then back at his feet when he saw Murtagh looking. There was something Murtagh couldn't place about the lad, something that had him on edge. Taking the clean shirt he said as he slipped it on,

"What are your orders?"

"Keep an eye on you, make sure you don't run." Murtagh fought back a laugh as he surveyed the lad, who was a least five inches shorter then him and clearly underfed. Even without his magic, Murtagh could have taken out this boy.

"Oh, I see, but you can assure your king that I will not run, he has something of great value to me that I will never give up."

"He's not my king!" The angry outburst startled Murtagh into turning around where the lad was standing straight, this time looking Murtagh dead in the eye. His words ragged the lad continued,

"And he didn't always be your king either Murtagh! Remember that?" Shocked Murtagh looked closer at the boy, his ruddy brown hair which fell into his eyes, the crooked mouth, the faint scar right above his left eye. As he looked, that face appeared through his minds eye, only on a younglings face as he and the lad chased each other around a courtyard. Stunned Murtagh said,

"Bronte?" Murtagh took a step toward to the boy, but Bronte held his ground. Murtagh could see his old friend trying to stand up taller just has he did whenever Murtagh had beaten him at sparing. Any joy he felt seeing his old friend again was lost in Bronte's next words.

"Yeah, it's me, and I'm here waiting for the explanation on why you left."

"Ahh, that."

"Yes, that! I was sold into slavery Murtagh, the day you ran. Remember when that happened?" Murtagh shook his head sinking onto the cot, pinching the bridge of his nose. He remembered it only to well.

"Listen, everything's changed, I've changed. It's not what you think." Bronte leaned against the table as he looked Murtagh over.

"Never is, is it?" Murtagh knew he wasn't going to be let off easy.

"No, it's not. Do you want my end of the story?"

"Sure as anything I do! Been waiting a whole dang five years to hear it!"

"Okay, first I didn't mean to abandon you, I thought you had left me! Now hear me out!" He added as Bronte started to protest. "I ran because I couldn't take my life anymore! I was sick of lessons that did nothing, sick of nobles, lords and ladies all high and fancy. I was sick of the castle walls that held me in! I was sick of people wanted to compare me to my father, I was sick of—"

"Okay, okay I get it! You were sick of it all, but don't you think I was too?"

"I didn't know what I was doing, okay? I was thirteen for crying out loud and I didn't even make it through half the day before the soldiers took me! I came back looking for you and never could find you! So while it's all good and fine to preach at me about trying to escape, what happened to you?"

"I came looking for you, idiot! Everyone was looking for you and for all I knew someone had kidnapped you or killed you or had tricked you or whatever! I went looking for my best friend, my only friend. Well, as I was looking for you, buddy, I ran into some slavers who captured me and sold me to a noble. I worked there until about two months ago, when I was bought by a palace official right about the time you came here again. I remember when they dragged you in, I recognized you right away, I couldn't believe that you were being brought back into the kingdom. I checked around and found out you had run again several months ago, had fought with the Varden and had been captured again. Well, I was certainly excited to find you, but the next time I saw you, you were wearing the mark of the king and had a dragon. I didn't want to believe it, but I did. I thought you had caved and given into the king, a thing you told me was never going to happen."

"And it hasn't. I promise."

"Then explain the reptile and the girl." Thorn growled but the two young men paid no heed.

"Leave Jazira out of this!" Murtagh's chest pricked in anger as it so often did, his fists curling into balls.

"Who is she then?"

"A rider. And my friend. She has nothing to do with what happened." Murtagh looked at his old friend, an ache in his chest from missing Jazira, and he realized from missing his friend. "Bronte," he continued, laying a hand on the other lad's shoulder. "I never wanted what happened to happen. You were my closest friend, and I didn't want you to get hurt. If I had been caught, they would have killed you on the grounds that you had kidnapped me. I couldn't let that come to pass, that's why I didn't take you with me. I really am sorry, can you forgive me?" Bronte looked at Murtagh's outstretched hand, biting his tongue, a pulse beating in his temple. Finally with an exasperated sigh, his face broke out in to a crooked grin and he pulled Murtagh toward him, thumping him on the back.

"Yeah, I forgive, ya. You rascal, you always had a way of getting under someones skin."

"Gee, thanks . . ." Murtagh was sarcastic while a smile light up his face. "Bronte, allow me to introduce to you Thorn, my dragon." Bronte turned and gave a bow to Thorn, his face solum as he waited, hunched over to see what Thorn would do. Murtagh watched as Thorn sniffed Bronte all over, and had to stop him when his dragon got a little to close to invading the lad's memories. After a few silent minutes, Thorn turned to Murtagh and said,

'He's passible.' Bronte grinned again as he straightened up, and thanked Thorn.

"Now, we had better get you to the king, O great Dragon rider." Bronte said, holding the door open for the others.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-six-

"So, um, what is this with Jazira, the female Dragon Rider anyways?" Bronte asked and Murtagh saw the teasing grin that alighted his face. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but Thorn beat him to it.

'Oh, yeah he's got it bad, don't you lover boy?'

Murtagh gave Thorn an ineffective shove as Bronte burst out laughing. Through fits of gasping for air he said,

"Oh, I already had that figured out master Dragon, by the way he was blushing and defending her before." Murtagh could feel the squirm of pleasure Thorn exuded at being addressed in such a fashion. He punched Bronte on the arm, receiving a head lock in return. Joyfully the young men rambled about, bashing against the walls in brotherly sport, and alarming more then one kitchenmaid who was sure the world had come to an end as they saw the lads going after each other, apparently without mercy to one another's bruises. The great red beast lumbering after them, his teeth bared in what everyone else thought was anger, but proved to the two fighters to be laughter. At last the longing for air overwhelmed that of beating each other to a pulp and the rather harmful game ended. Still laughing Murtagh and Bronte resumed walking tending to their wounds with almost indecent humor.

"And what about you Bronte? Have you ever had your paths cross with a women who has piqued your interest?" Murtagh had meant it in a teasing manner and was therefore surprised to see Bronte start twisting his hands, looking down at his feet and to see a faint flush creep into his cheeks. Loosing the pretense of teasing Murtagh said,

"So who was she?" He felt a slight pang as he saw Bronte swallow, a mist entering his eyes.

"The noble man's, who I worked for, daughter." Murtagh raised his eyebrows, looking at his friend as he asked,

"How did you, a slave, mange that?" Bronte let out a sound between a laugh and a sigh.

"I may not have the rugged, charming look in which you seem to think that you have, but I am not without my own, ah, appeal. She was quite lovely." Murtagh grinned a little at his friends hesitation, but it was rather hallow when he though of how dumb he must look and sound when talking about Jazira. Despite these thoughts, he could not help in ask,

"What happened to her then?"

"Um, her father got wind of it and sold me. That's why I ended up here, though I plan on buying my freedom someday and proving that I am worthy of her." Murtagh found that he did not quite know how to respond to that so he remained silent. They walked in peace for a little while before Murtagh, let out a chuckle.

"What is it?" Bronte asked, a smile lighting his face though he did not know the reason behind it.

"Oh, I was just thinking of a promise we made when we were younger. You know the sort that all boys make, unaware of the importance of women in one's life."

"Ah yes! You must be referring to the one we made after seeing the young lord and his lady kissing rather violently in that passage. I believe you, rather then me, became most distraught."

"Oh, don't give me that! You were just as disgusted as I was. But never mind, my point was, that look at us now! Both pining after girls, who, when without, we make absolute fools of ourselves and when with we become even greater blockheads!"

"HA! Speak for yourself friend, but as much as I have enjoyed this interesting conversation I stand in fear of being wiped if I don't return to my duties. The Dragon Room is right around the corner." He face grew serious as he stopped to look at Murtagh. "Don't get killed, okay?" Murtagh nodded as he watched his friend walk off.

'I liked him very much. He is the kind of man I can respect,' Thorn stated as they set off again. 'I can see why you took to him as friends.' Murtagh laughed, remembering when he had first met Bronte.

'I met him when I ran into him, knocking us both to the floor. We were about seven then, and I told him off for being in my way, demanding an apology. By then I was used to having the servants cower in fear of me I was sure I had the upper hand, so when he stood up looked me in the eye and said 'No.' I was shocked. I remember drawing up to my full hight saying, 'Don't you know who I am? I am your master, and am of higher rank.' His reply was, 'If that's true they should have taught you better manners.' We were best friends after that, and he was the only person I have ever met that did not care who my father was.' Thorn chuckled with him as they entered the Dragon Room. Instantly the pleasant atmosphere changed as they saw the king, Shruikan and the Twins all waiting. It was time.

"Catching up with old acquaintance are we Murtagh?" Galbatorix strode to Murtagh, grabbing him by the upper arm, and dragging him to a table where an assortment of armor lay, polished. "Get dressed! The time has almost come." Murtagh started to strap on the light weight pieces of metal while Galbatorix saw to it that Thorn was also given armor. Once they were both assembled, which took a surprisingly small amount of time, Murtagh clambered up onto Thorn's back where a black leather saddle had been placed. Circling them like a vulture, Galbatorix purred his pleasure at the sight of his rider and Dragon. Then taking from a pocket in his great robe, Galbatorix produced a small piece of iron cut into a round shape and handed it to Murtagh. Instantly the contact with his skin and the strange piece made Murtagh realize that this was an instrument of great power.

"Use when one of you gets injured," The king said as Murtagh slipped the metal into his belt. "to save your energy. The hearts are in your saddle bag, use wisely. Remember I want Saphira back here in good condition. Later, after I use her in the ways I find best, I will allow you to do with Eragon as you wish, as a reward if you do this job correctly." With a yell he sent them off, Thorn's roar filling the air behind them as he leaped off of the edge of the cliff into the air. Soaring upwards Thorn took them high into the clouds where the wind that rushed past them had the chill of winter. They flew in the direction of the looming Beor Mountains, to where the kings soldiers had already been dispatched.

Neither said much, both finding it odd that only moments ago they had been laughing with Bronte as if nothing had happened, like there wasn't a war going on, like they didn't have an unpleasant task ahead of them. Murtagh drew his cloak closer around him, though it did very little to keep out the chill. Thorn flew fast, keeping in mind his riders discomfort in the cold and wind. Murtagh started to block his more personal memories as they drew closer to the Burning Plains. The King's last words echoed in his mind, "I will allow to do with Eragon as you wish," but he didn't know what he wished. The very thought of fighting his brother, of capturing him and taking him to the place where he himself had suffered so much cruelty was a thought he didn't like to entertain, yet the blossoming anger in his chest would not be up rooted. The thoughts whirred around his head giving him such mixed feelings that he really didn't know what to think in the end.

Eventually Thorn flew lower, even dipping down by a river and allowing his claws to skim the waters surface. The air was warmer down below the clouds making the spray that flung into Murtagh's face feel good.

'We are almost there, my rider,' Thorn said, as he rose a little higher into sky.

'Yes, and you will at last meet my family.'

'It's about time.'


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-seven-

Heat swirled in the air as Thorn took Murtagh over the clouds. Not moments before they had spotted the bright gleam of Saphira's scales as she and her rider walked a long the ground. The pair hadn't spotted Thorn and Murtagh yet, which suited them fine. They had new orders.

iThe Dwarf king, Hrothgar leads a band of magic wielding dwarfs, I want you to kill him! His kingdom has long defied me, mocked me, and stood against me. This will be a welcome relief.i

Swallowing hard, Murtagh had taken in those orders, hoping against hope that they hadn't been uttered in the ancient language. The moment that thought went through his mind, they came, fast, from Galbatorix's connection, binding Murtagh and Thorn to the evil task. Cursing his false hope, Murtagh and Thorn swooped down, twisting in a sharp curve. With a deafening roar Thorn flew so fast all Murtagh heard was the wind rushing, all other sounds were obliterated.

iThere they are Murtagh!/i Thorn shouted as he drew closer to the enemies side, where Murtagh could make out a clump of dwarf's casting spells toward the King's men, clouds of steam and dust rolling about them that burst when spell shot through. As Thorn drew closer the dwarves, with shouts of surprise and wonder they turned to direct their magic at Thorn who had to dive and twist to avoid the spells. Quickly, using the hearts of the Dragons, Murtagh cast a protective spell around them both. Spells now just bounded off them. It was easy for him to single out the king. Standing above the others, Hrothgar shouted orders, his chain mail gleaming like a beacon in the sun's light. Without pause Murtagh gathered his energy, directing it at the small king and in a single second and a flash of blue light the king was toppling off the mound, a hand clutching his throat. Instantly the remaining dwarves, shouting curses and spells, rounded on Murtagh, their anguish and fury making a pain start in Murtagh, his own wrath now mingling with a new, stronger one.

An outraged roar erupted from the distance. Turning Murtagh saw Saphira, her mouth open fire spewing from the depths of her belly, the fire hotter from her fury. With a pang, Murtagh saw Eragon leap onto her back, sword drawn and eyes flashing. Thorn shot upwards, then rocketed off, away from the battle to an open area they had already chosen to fight. Murtagh didn't have to look back to know that Eragon was following them. He was such a hot headed fool, Murtagh and the king both knew he would walk into any trap they laid, especially if it came to honoring his friend's death. Murtagh checked to make sure his helmet was still secure, if he did have to fight his brother he would do it anonymously.

Whirling about Thorn came to face the speeding blur that was Saphira. Drawing his sword, Murtagh took a deep breath mentally preparing for the battle to come. Watching his brother come ever closer, Murtagh felt Thorn's tremors from excitement roll through him.

iThorn, here it is. The storm had begun/i

iThen, we had better go./i With a heart stopping jerk, Thorn flipped through the air and took off into the clouds with Saphira close on his heels.

iOkay. Here Thorn./i Spinning around Thorn barred his teeth. Coming to an abrupt halt Saphira snarled, her teeth flashing showing the dried gore of her many victims that had been encrusted there. Sword flashing, Eragon glared at Murtagh. Apprehensive, Murtagh waited for Eragon to speak. It didn't take long.

"You barbarian! Killing without even giving the man a chance to fight back, you are a coward! A lowly, quivering coward, no worthy to lick the ground he trod upon! A dog is worthier then you, you filthy weakling!" Retorts like sour vinegar sprang to Murtagh's lips, but he didn't utter them. Letting the curses wash over him, he focused in on Eragon, looking for a weak point.

iThorn, dive closer to him!/i

Taking a firmer hold on his sword, Murtagh gripped one of Thorn's spikes as he dived. Swooping down, Murtagh slashed his blade down aiming for Eragon's hands. With a ringing clash, Eragon's blade met with Murtagh's and for one moment they locked eyes. Turning away, Saphira flew lower, and Thorn took off after her. Just as Thorn was about to fall on Saphira below him, she spun around with lightning speed and caught Thorn's flank with her claws. Yelping in from the pain Thorn flew upwards to collect himself. Gashes in his leg oozed blood. Murtagh could feel the sting from the wound, fury flooded through his system at the pain Thorn was feeling. Turning around, he saw Eragon and Saphira holdback. Thankful for this momentary release, Murtagh pulled out the little stone filled with energy and ran it over the cut. Thorn shuttered has the skin and scales started to sew themselves together. Murtagh felt the discomfort of the flesh melding together. Glancing over his shoulder at Eragon, his shook his head at his brothers ignorance and waiting for Murtagh to have the upper hand. Letting out a soft jet of steam, Thorn tossed his head. Smiling grimly, Murtagh held on as Thorn beat his wings, gaining momentum he swatted his tail and rocketed into the sky.

iI'm going to hide behind the clouds and attack Saphira when she comes up./i

iWhat do you think of her Thorn?/i

iShe got me didn't she?/i

Murtagh noted the frustration and anger in his Dragon's voice. Swooping through the clouds they waited for the others. Suddenly, in a mass of blood and screams, Saphira burst up through the clouds to claw Thorn's exposed underbelly. Muttering curses, Murtagh took more energy from the hearts as they raced after Eragon. It was on their terms now. With a shrike, Saphira whipped around trying to catch Thorn off guard, but Thorn dived out of the way, his smaller size now an advantage. Flipping about, Thorn took his chance and grabbed Saphira's leg with his razor sharp molars. Screaming from the pain, Saphira kicked out sending droplets of crimson blood over Murtagh. Saphira took off away from them, blood spattering the ground. Darting forward Thorn tried to over take them, his wings flapping hard. With a shrike, Saphira spun, unexpectedly around, and Eragon, his sword drawn, slashed Thorn's leg open. Scales and blood filled the air as Thorn, screaming in pain, turned and flew off to gain his strength back.

iThorn!/i Murtagh was screaming, part from the pain he shared with his dragon and part of the alarm he felt for Thorn. iThat—, he'll pay for this!/i Turning about, he scanned around for Eragon, then a great weight was thrown against his mind, nearly blacking him out.

iThorn! Guard yourself, he is trying to enter my mind!/i Thorn let out a cry of alarm as he felt the increasing pressure in Murtagh's head as he put up his strongest barriers. Grunting from the effort, Murtagh said to Thorn,

iHe is strong, very strong . . ./i

iCan you hold him back?/i

iI said he was strong, not unbeatable . . ./i Pushing back against Eragon's resistance, Murtagh hit a solid wall, nothing but a face filled Eragon's mind. The face was blurry, but he suspected that his brother, like him, filled his mind with a certain face that would stand against all. One that would block out everything, making it impossible for someone to enter where they were not wanted.

Pushing even harder, Murtagh groaned, wincing has the pressure mounted in his head, his knuckles turning white where he gripped on Thorn's spike. Blood spurted in his mouth as he bit his tongue to keep from screaming. Then it was gone. Eragon withdrew. Flying down, Saphira crowed with anger at being told to retreat from the battle. Thorn followed at a safe distance, landing several yards behind Eragon. Murtagh waited, tense, as Eragon leapt to the ground. Thorn trembled as Murtagh dismounted, his body weary from the battle. Murtagh couldn't help but grin as he heard Thorn vehemently snarl toward Eragon. Untying the straps from around his legs, Murtagh slipped to the ground, walking to Thorn's injury. His senses were pin pricked on Eragon as, with a few simple words to save the stones energy, he repaired Thorn's injury. He smirked at his naive brother, that would have been the chance to attack, when the opponent was unaware. His brother had a lot to learn.

Turning with his sword in hand, Murtagh swung to meet Eragon's blow with a shower of sparks. Eragon danced around, twisting his sword around in clever twists and thrusts. Although Eragon moved quicker and was able to dance around faster, Murtagh found his blows wearisome. He allowed for himself to pushed to the edge the plateau, then he stood his ground fending off Eragon's sword, rather disappointed his brother couldn't challenge him more. Deciding it was time to get on with his wrenched business, Murtagh saw that Eragon was growing weaker, so he took his chance. Taking slow steps, he moved toward Eragon, looking about for Thorn who was circling around keeping Saphira at bay. Now fighting in the middle of the plateau, Murtagh watched as Eragon slowed down, his breaths short and labored. Murtagh felt a prick of remorse, but it was soon gone as he felt a shot of pain from Thorn who had just gotten a cut from Saphira's claw.

With a cry, Eragon slipped falling into the dust at Murtagh's feet. Flipping onto his back, he thrust his sword at Murtagh. Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, Murtagh flicked aside this pathetic attempt from Eragon. Flourishing his sword, he twisted it in a quick circle by his side.

"I know you!" Caught off guard by this shout from Eragon, Murtagh stumbled back as Eragon leapt at him, pinning their swords between their bodies. Murtagh felt Eragon's figures slip under his helm, but before he could stop him, his brother ripped of his helmet exposing him.

iMurtagh!/i Thorn shouted, his anxious yelp riddled with concern for what just happened.

iIt's fine. In fact, I'd rather have it this way./i

Grinning, Murtagh lifted his palm toward his brother's shocked face and quietly said,

"Thrysta vindr." Sprawling, Eragon was thrown back against the ground, rising dust into the air. Lowering his hand, Murtagh pointed to Eragon and with a laugh said,

"You never would give up. Foolish really." Eragon pushed himself up, hands on his knees to catch his breath. Straightening, Eragon gazed awestruck at Murtagh as he said,

"Murtagh . . . how can you be alive? I watched the Urgals drag you underground, I tried to scry you, but saw only darkness."

"You saw what I saw, when I looked for you."

"You idied/i though!" Eragon screamed, his next words hard to discern. "You died under Farther Dur! Arya found your bloody clothes."

"Sorry to disappoint you, cause believe me, I would have rather died there then have gone through what I have. No, it was the Twins who did that to me. They were spies in the Varden and in the fight Ajihad got killed. They were furious with the Urgals, but in the end they got what they wanted. Me." Shaking his head Eragon asked,

"But why did you agree to serve Galbatorix? You told me you hated him. You—"

"Agree? I didn't agree to this!" A laugh escaped him, a touch of madness in his out cry. "I would never agree to serve such a man, one who has done things too horrible for your precious pointed ears to bear! I was taken and forced to touch the eggs. Thorn was hatched for me and we had to take oaths in the ancient language not to mention that he know our true names along with—" He was cut off by that magic, stopping before he talked about Jazira.

"You betrayed us! I was mourning you and you betrayed us!" Eragon shouted, anger blazing in his face.

"I had no choice! Haven't you been listening?" Murtagh snarled, the old frustration with his brother welling up. He wished they were sparing again.

"Ajihad was right to lock you up! He should have left you to rot in that sell, you—"

"I had no choice! After Thorn hatched we were forced to succumb to Galbatorix. We can't disobey him now."

"You have become your father." His anger over flowed and he wanted nothing more then to leap on his brother and strangle him, controlling himself Murtagh snarled,

"No, I'm not my father. I'm stronger then my father, stronger and better then my father ever was. I know things that your elves, the cowards and lowlife that they are, haven't touched. Secrets."

"Things that should remain secrets."

"HA! Maybe for your elves, but they will come in handy for me. I will escape my bondage and —" Again the magic stopped him from uttered anything about Jazira. "You know nothing of what I know now. But no matter." Turning to the east quickly, his eyes widened. Eragon spun around too. Standing in front of the Empire, the Twins were casting fire balls into the army laughing as they destroyed the men they had once sworn a bound of friendship with. What had caught Murtagh's eye however, was Eragon's cousin, the fool, Roran sneaking up behind the Twins.

iIdiot. But if he wants to get himself killed . . . /i Murtagh thought as they watched. He saw Eragon about to cast a spell, no doubt to transport his cousin to safety. Raising a hand Murtagh said,

"Wait, I want to see what he will do."

"Why?"

"Hmm, the Twins have had their share of fun torturing me. I want to see if they will finally get taken down."

"You promise not to warn them?"

"What? And sign my own death release? My word has a rider." Nodding Eragon turned back to the spectacle.

Slinking up behind that Twins, Roran lifted his hammer and with a mighty cry smashed it into the nearest man's skull. Screaming in agony, the other Twin started to twist in pain as his brother fell. With one more fall, the hammer caved in the others head.

iThat was too easy./i Thorn broke into Murtagh's thoughts, skepticism clouding his voice. i Jazira, who is a hundred times more powerful human then Roran couldn't defeat them./i

iI know. He must have been upset. And I don't mean Roran./i Before Thorn could answer, Eragon turned back to Murtagh.

"What now?" He asked. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Of course not. Galbatorix wants you alive."

"Whatever for?"

"For her." Murtagh pointed to Saphira. "He couldn't care less about you, but he needs her to breed. To start the Dragon Riders again."

"He destroyed them though!"

"Well, then you ask him! I certainly don't want a bunch of new fools coming to try and rule the country! We have enough of them already. I just have my orders."

"Murtagh, I know that you had no choice with Hrothgar, but please let me and Arya try to lift the enchantments on you! To free you." Murtagh looked down at his sword, hatting the faint hope he felt when he knew that he couldn't. But for Jazira, he wished that he could. A little of his anger melted away as he looked into Eragon's young and hopeful face.

"You can't help me, Eragon. No one can. I know the most powerful magic wielder in the country and she couldn't do anything against this ancient magic."

"Then let us kill that two of you." Murtagh wanted to laugh and scream at his brothers words. He just didn't get it.

"Kill us? Why should we let you do that?"

"Cause then you would be free and wouldn't have to go around killing innocent people for a mad man."

"I can't die. Not only my life hangs in balance if I fail this mission."

"Then who—"

"I can't tell you Eragon! But just trust me, I can't die. Beside life is still to sweet for me and Thorn to part with it quite yet."

At that moment a great pain entered Murtagh's head; Eragon renewed his attack. Leaping with his feet off the ground, Eragon lunged at him.

"Letta!" Shouted Murtagh, the spell freezing Eragon in mid air. Behind her master, Saphira pounced at Murtagh, who shouted a spell at her also causing her to hang in the air.

iNow what?/i Thorn asked, coming up beside Murtagh.

iIt's time to give my dear brother the same news I was given./i Ignoring Eragon attempts to break the spells, Murtagh looked around the battle field, watching as men from both sides slaughtered each other. Looking back at Eragon, he felt a twinge of pleasure at the awe in Eragon face.

"You can't hope to compete with me," Murtagh said. "only Galbatorix and — could." Walking up to Eragon, he pointed his sword at Eragon's neck, pricking it. A droplet of blood appeared.

"It would be so easy to take you back to Galbatorix."

"Don't. I. Beg. Of. You." Eragon strained against the magic bonds holding.

"Why should I? You just tried to kill me."

"And you would have done the same in my position. We were friends! Galbatorix can't have twisted you so much that you forgot that."

"That's the funny thing about working for the king Eragon, you learn things. We're not friends. We're kin." Murtagh smiled right into Eragon's eyes, but he felt no pleasure in the horror that over took his brothers features.

"We can't be! NO!" Eragon struggled tighter across the bounds.

"Ahh, but we are. Morzan was iour/i father, Eragon." Eragon struggled harder, sweat pouring down his face. Murtagh felt something crack inside him, as he watched his little brother try to ignore the truth. "Please, I may have done things that I'm not proud of, I may be a traitor, but I wish I hadn't and that I wasn't. Believe me." Suddenly, the wish that Eragon would understand him over took Murtagh. He wanted to fall to his knees begging to be forgiven, but he didn't. Instead he looked Eragon straight in the eye and said,

"I have to take you, but I promise for your sake, Thorn's, the Varden's and mine. We will be free of that monster."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty- eight-

Murtagh was thrown roughly into his cell from before, Thorn lumbering in after him. Scrambling to his feet, Murtagh raced to the door, gathering his magic as he went. At the door, he threw all his powers and weight against the wooden barrier. With a bang, Murtagh was thrown back, hitting the floor. Smoke filled the room, dust mixed with it falling into his eyes. Shaking his shaggy head, he tried to clear his eyes as he scrambled to his feet. As the debris settled, he looked at what damage he had created. A hole, barely the size of his fist was in the door, screams and cries coming from the end of the corridor. Jamming his eye to the hole Murtagh watched as soldiers dragged Eragon, kicking and fighting, down the corridor bound by the magic bonds Murtagh had placed on him. Banging his fist in the wood Murtagh cast all the spells he knew at the door, including a few colorful ones of his own, but none of them had any effect besides making his legs give out. Slumping against the elusive door, he let out sigh, a few curses coming out with it. Thorn looked at him, his huge eyes boring into his rider's.

iIt's okay my rider. We will be summoned soon./i

i I don't want to be summoned Thorn,/i Murtagh snapped, grabbing on to the wall for support, he rose to his feet. iI want to get out! I never want to see this accursed castle nor it's inhabitants again! May they rot in the deep and their bodies be consumed in fire, I want nothing more of this place./i Concentrating on the hole he directed his magic, hoping to shatter the door that way. Minutes passed, Murtagh muttered curses as his arm started to cramp, the magic seizing it. A vein popped on his neck, throbbing from the energy leaving his body by force. Legs seizing up, he crumbled to the floor, still directing his power to the hole. Breathes came short and painful to him, blood spurted out of his mouth, his entire body trying to control the massive flow of energy that was being forced out. His eyeballs started to roll backwards, his arms dropped and collapsing to the floor, he started to twitch.

iMURTAGH!/i Thorn leaned down to his master, thrusting his nose into Murtagh's side to try and wake him. Having no effect, the enraged beast roared causing the birds far away in the hills to squawk and take off into the blazing sun. Rearing on his hind legs, Thorn stomped down next to his master, the force loosening several of the stones in the ceiling sending them to the floor to shatter into a million pieces. Eyes ripping open, Murtagh sat up holding his head.

iMurtagh! What the heck were you thinking? You were nearly killed!/i Leaning his head down, Thorn helped support his rider as Murtagh, dazed, held onto Thorn's nose to help himself up. Taking shaky steps, he threw his arms around Thorn neck, dry heaves tearing up from his throat mixed with gore. Thorn rested his head against Murtagh's back, saying nothing allowing him to fall asleep between Thorn's front feet.

_ ❧ℑ❧ _

"Blast you boy! I will ask you once more, why did you allow this to happen?" Giving a pert nod, Galbatorix, signaled the man standing in front of Murtagh's bloody and torn back. Murtagh gasped as the whips metal points broke through his skin, tearing the gashes that were already carved into his skin. Stinging erupted all through him, blood spattered on the stone ground where it glistened bright. A roar from Thorn echoed throughout the Dragon room, momentarily drowning out Murtagh's scream. He was tied to a wooden peg on the wall, his back bare to the torturer's whip.

He had been dragged out of his cell, his overuse of magic made him to weak to struggle, and taken to Galbatorix. Screaming at his rider, the king blamed Murtagh for loosing the battle on the Burning Plains. Unable to stop him, Murtagh had been tied to the peg and whipped, a hundred lashes while the king threw in his own stabs of pain.

Slumping against the wall, blood pouring from a broken nose, his eyes closed, the will to live slowly draining from him, Murtagh hung. Galbatorix dismissed the torturer, then cut Murtagh from his bonds, leaving him bleeding on the floor at the base of the stone wall. Thorn screamed, trying to break his own magical bounds, thrashing around. Murtagh saw him through blurry eyes, blood trickling down from gashes where his head had hit the stone wall. Wincing with every movement, Murtagh raised himself onto his hands and knees, head hanging from the pounding that was coursing through his limbs.

iMurtagh! No, don't move, your to weak! Don't strain it lover boy./i Murtagh stopped. iJazira./i In all the pain and confusion, he had completely forgotten about her. Reaching up to grab onto a rope hanging down from the ceiling, he pulling himself to his feet, every muscle in his body screaming. Rising to his feet, standing straight despite the rips in his back, he turned to face Galbatorix. Voice raspy and painful he said,

"Where is she?" The king turned, stopping to gaze at Murtagh anger blazing on every bit of his features. Vehemently, the king said,

"What? Where is who?"

"Jazira. You said that if I brought Eragon to you, you would give her back. Where is she?"

"Eh, her dominant will made it impossible to have fun while torturing her, she fights back."

"Where is she," He took a shaky step toward the king, trying to gather the few remaining dregs of magic he possessed. "And what have you done with her?"

"What? You think you can even hope to take me on in your state?" The king let out a bark of a laugh, surveying Murtagh.

"I will do anything I have to. Just give her back and my brother too."

"Oh yes, about your brother, I found something out earlier as I sorted through your pathetic little brothers mind. It seems that you are only a half relation to that so called Dragon Rider."

"What?"

"You have a mutual mother, but his father . . . was Brom." Staggering back against the wall, Murtagh sighed.

"Does he know?"

"I had the honor of telling him myself." Pouring himself a glass of whine, Galbatorix smiled at Murtagh over the rim of his, then with one swig downed the liquid. Watching as the king re filled his glass Murtagh asked,

"Why did you kill them?" He never letting his eyes leave the kings face. "Why did you allow Roran to destroy them."

"They were a pair of disobedient dimwits who didn't deserve to live a moment longer. Their very memory is an insult to me. I had to destroy them for my own benefit." Murtagh pulled back a little as the king took slow steps toward him. Stopping an inch from his nose, the king spat on Murtagh.

"You are a pitiful weakling. You father was braver then you are, but I shall allow you to live, even if you have proven to be a poor excuse for Dragon Rider. You still might prove to be further use." Turning away the king walked over to the cage where Shruikan was kept. Murtagh lowered his head, breathing hard as he heard the great clanging door swing open. A great yelp swept across the room, shocking Murtagh out of his thoughts. He glanced at Thorn, who had his head lowered whimpering, big dragon tears rolling down his face. Looking about, Murtagh saw what had Thorn so upset. With destructive steps, the mighty black Dragon came out of his cage, the limp form of Brisingr hanging between his jaws.

Falling back, Murtagh stared at the old Dragon, unable to believe what he saw. Turning slightly Shruikan turned to look Murtagh right in the eye. Suddenly, Murtagh felt a force break against his minds barrier. He tried to fight back, but the force was too strong and his wall crumpled, allowing Shruikan to enter.

iMurtagh./i His voice reminded Murtagh of the gigantic waterfall that fell outside the Varden's hiding spot. Rich and deep, but very old.

iYou! What does a servant of Galbatorix want with me? You and your master have already taken everything I know from me!/i

iI did not wish to kill the hatching, Brisingr—/i

iThen why do you obey his orders?/i

iYou don't think that Galbatorix hasn't discovered my true name too, do you?/i Murtagh paused a moment, could it be that the old Dragon was as much a prisoner as him and Thorn? Speaking again he said,

iIt was you who gave me the words. The ones from the ancient language./i

iThat it was./i

iBut didn't he order you to not aid me?/i

iAt the time, I believe he was a bit too preoccupied by the Bald men. They had just hurt one of his riders after all./i Gasping, Murtagh cried out through the connection,

iWhere is Jazira? I swear, if you hurt her I'll—/i

iThe lady rider is fine. Just a bit dejected. She has had a hard time since you left her./i

iDid he hurt her?/i

iHe tried. He wanted to punish her, however, she has quite a mind of her own. She is locked in the dungeons./i

iBut you killed her Dragon, what is going to happen now? She was Galbatorix's Rider./i

iHe found them trying, and nearly succeeding, to escape. This little Dragon put up quite a fight and my master decided that it wasn't worth having a dragon who would defy his orders and make such a threat to his reign./i

iBut—/i Murtagh let out a yelp as his hair was seized and falling to the ground he was dragged across the floor by Galbatorix.

"I see that my Dragon has taken you into his confidence. I shall see to him later. Severely." Dropping Murtagh next to Thorn, Galbatorix disappeared out the door, cursing.

Struggling to sit up as his back burned as if on fire, Murtagh laid a hand on Thorn's leg. Thorn, looked down on him, sadness filling his eyes, making them blurry. Murtagh rested his head on Thorn's side, allowing his own tears to join the blood on his face as he thought of Brisingr, Jazira and Eragon.

A women's scream sounded from the hall, making Murtagh jerk upright. In horror he watch as Galbatorix hauled Jazira, kicking, into the room. Eragon was dragged in by several guard after her, the blue dragon, Saphira, following. Clambering to his feet, Murtagh started for Jazira, but Galbatorix threw him, magically, against the wall where he heard something crack and a horrid pain flared in his side. Gasping as he held his side, he leaned against the wall. Thorn got to his feet, snarling as the king drew closer. Jazira was more torn up, several other scars had joined the long one on her face. Her hair had been cropped short in jagged pieces, her clothes hung limply on her thin body.

With a mighty heave the king threw Jazira at Murtagh's feet. Scrambling up Jazira fell into Murtagh's open arms, her sobs reverberating around the room. Despite the flares of pain in his side, he held her close, stroking her hair, not wanting to let go.

"Murtagh!" She looked up into his face, her eyes still a lively blue, the fire still inside them. She laid a hand in his chest, energy flowing from her. He tried to stop her, but she held up a hand. Groaning, slipping into darkness and out again, he felt his broken rib snap back together, the skin start to sew back again.

"Enough you little wretch!" Screaming, Jazira was thrown back from Murtagh into the middle of the room. Gazing up in horror at the man who had completely ruined her life, Jazira cowered as Galbatorix lorded over her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-nine-

Watching in terror as Jazira was subdued with a smack across the jaw from the king, Murtagh called out to Eragon through his mind, but he felt nothing. Looking around, he saw Eragon had been knocked out, his head resting in a pool of dark blood. Horror pricked inside him. Looking about, Murtagh wildly searched for something, anything he could use as a weapon. Thorn stood behind him, his breath hot and painful on Murtagh's ruined back. He know knew what he had to do.

iThorn, I need your energy,/i He looked into Thorn's eyes and knew his Dragon would do anything for him. iI promise to make you better my friend./i Murtagh knew, as did Thorn, that taking most of the last power the Dragon's had would put him close to the point of death.

iI know my rider. I know./i Closing his eyes Thorn prepared for Murtagh to extract the energy from his body. Glancing over his shoulder, Murtagh saw Galbatorix circling Jazira, his laughter wild at the sound of her anguish. Quickly laying a hand on Thorn's side, Murtagh started to pull. A feeble life source entered his body, barely enough to heal a minor cut, but he knew that he couldn't take much more. Teetering, Murtagh backed away as Thorn crashed to his knees, to weak to stand any longer. Murtagh took his hand off, not willing to take anymore from his Dragon. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of having to turn against his friend, who had been with him through the worst. Praying that he had not gone to far he turned away and started to advance toward Galbatorix, ignoring his instinct to run away from certain death.

Then from the corner of his eye he saw Eragon rise slowly to his feet, totter then fall again to the floor with a cry from the deep gash that ran down his thigh. Murtagh paused momentarily, torn. Laughter filled the room, pain, screams, tears and loss. Murtagh didn't know where to turn, his world was crashing down around him, quicker then he ever thought possible. All of a sudden pain seared through him, wrenching his head around, he saw Galbatorix advance on him, his hand out forcing Murtagh back.

"What are you going to do boy? You dragon is dying, your brother is wounded and his power is mine. Jazira about to be put to death and you put into eternal slavery. You have nothing now and my revenge in almost complete." He let go of Murtagh, who fell as the king turned away. Shakily getting back up, Murtagh heard the sounds of heavy footsteps outside the doors before several armed guards burst into the room. They surveying the scene quickly before several started to drag Eragon away and the others advanced on Murtagh. He backed up slowly, gathering his energy and with one move punched the nearest guard in the head and felt the skull cave in, leaving the man dead. Swopping down, he grabbed the man's sword in his left hand, his right swelling up quickly. Taking the few moments he had left, he battled the soldiers, killing two and wounding one. More guards came flooding in from all directions. The world started to darken. He felt groggy. Pain was his only friend. Death opened it's scrawny arms welcoming him . . . he fell to his knees, looking up into the eyes of a young soldier. The lads sword pointing directly at his heart. He closed his eyes, waiting for the fatal and welcoming plunge that would bring a quick death.

A cry and clanging of armor brought Murtagh back around. Looking about he saw the young soldier topple to the ground, headless. Turning his gaze upwards, he smiled as Bronte held a hand out to him, a gory sword clutched in his other.

"Need some help, eh O'great Dragon Rider?" Murtagh took the offered support saying,

"Just this once." Picking up another sword laying on the ground, he searched for Jazira. Laying in the middle of the room, she was staring up at Galbatorix fresh blood running down her arms. Thrusting his weapon through an on coming soldier, he looked over at Bronte who had leaped onto a brute of a man and was silting his throat. Stepping off the dead body, Bronte wiped a blood smeared hand across his sweaty brow. Looking back at Murtagh Bronte said,

"Go. I can handle the rest my friend." Nodding Murtagh turned.

Leaving Bronte to take on the last few soldiers in the room, Murtagh ran at the king, taking all the energy he had left for the woman he loved. Smacking into something, he fell backwards as he rammed into a solid, invisible barrier surrounding the king and his captive. His pushed against it, but was rebuffed.

Looking around the king smiled at him, madness clouding his features. Then pleasure turned to fury as he stared past Murtagh. Turning Murtagh to his horror and delight saw Thorn clumsily rise to his feet, his eyes twisted and clouded. Head lolling about, he smashed two soldiers away, before with a screech he turned to Murtagh and rising on his hind feet, smashed through the magical barrier. Before Murtagh could move, a snarl came from the king behind him and he saw the king cast a spell at Thorn.

Everything stopped. Murtagh watched, as if in slow motion, the spell go straight for Thorn's heart. Screaming, he started to run, but his body finally gave out and falling to the floor he watch helpless as the spell got closer to meeting its mark. Then a blur leaped into the air just in time for the spell to hit it instead of Thorn. Bronte fell dead at Thorn's feet.

"NO!" Murtagh shouted, terror filling every inch of him as he stared at what he could not believe. Forcing himself to crawl, Murtagh felt the ground shutter as Thorn fell over again in a great cloud of dust, no longer moving. Reaching Bronte, Murtagh grabbed his hand, tears spilling down his cheeks as the warmth of life left his friend, a burning hole in his chest where the spell had hit him. Raising Bronte's head into his arms, Murtagh knew what he had to do. He took Bronte's last remaining energy.

Life reentered his body, warmth filled his limbs once more, a heavy weight removed from his shoulders. Standing, he took a deep breath, grabbed the sword laying at his old friend's side and walked around the dead bodies that littered the floor, to Galbatorix.

Noticing Murtagh the king threw back his head screaming with mirth, Jazira shaking her head violently in Murtagh's direction. He ignored her, walking ever closer toward the mad king. Turning Galbatorix cast a spell at Murtagh who blocked it and sent one of his own. It missed and hit the ceiling sending a shower of rocks to the floor. Stopping a few feet from the king, Murtagh stopped and said,

"Stop this Galbatorix. Your soldiers are dead, Thorn is dying, Brisingr is gone and Eragon weak. None of us are of any farther use to you, let us go."

"Oh no Murtagh, see I am having far to great a time to stop now. You don't know how long I have wanted to do all this. That servant was an added benefit." Snarling Murtagh leaped from the ground, but at a quick word from the king, he hung in midair, bound.

"You must wait Murtagh, patience is a virtue you know. I have some final blows to deliver." Turning away from Murtagh, the king stood over Jazira. Casting a terrified glance at the king, Jazira turned her gaze to Murtagh. He looked back hoping against hope that she could end this. She looked right at his eyes, then taking a deep breath, forced herself to her feet, turning pale as she gingerly placed weight on her bloody and ripped up leg. Galbatorix watched with delight before saying,

"How brave you are, how noble to stand up against me, even if it is for something as foolish as love." Jazira didn't say anything as she weaved trying to keep her balance. Galbatorix walked slowly her in a circle. Her back was rigid.

"You are a vast disappointment to me, I hoped for something much more intelligent." Gasping at the pain, Jazira replied,

"I fervently wish that I was a disappointment for if I wasn't I would kill myself on the spot."

"Stupid girl, but then again so was your mother, I shouldn't have stooped so low." Her eyes wide Jazira quickly asked,

"What does my mother have to do with this . . . or you?" Stopping mid step, Galbatorix's smile widened and quietly he said,

"I knew your mother very well." Galbatorix continued to pace the floor, his delight in the situation apparent. "You see girl, I met your mother when I first became a Dragon Rider. I must admit that I was taken in by her beauty and the same blue eyes which you inherited and have used to take in yet another fool." He sneered at Murtagh, before turning again to Jazira. Walking right up to her he whispered, barely loud enough for Murtagh to hear, "You see Jazira, I am your father." Exclaiming, Jazira fell back, a loud, sickening crack filled the room as her leg shattered. Screaming from the pain, both physical and mental, Jazira stared in horror at her father looming above her.

"No need to look so dejected, after all you are the daughter of the most powerful man in all of Alagaësia."

"I'm the daughter of a monster!" Jazira screamed, tears coursing down her face. "A brute! I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Her last words were screamed in helpless rage. Murtagh tried to reach out to her, but the magic held him in place.

"Now, now my dear! There is nothing to fear. After all you are my daughter. I shall have mercy enough to give you a quick and relatively painless death." Eyes wide, Murtagh started to thrash about, trying anything to break the magic that held him. Nothing worked except to make him weaker. In helpless rage he watch as Galbatorix started gathering his magic. Jazira was crawling backwards, numbly shaking her head. Up against the wall she laid her hands on her leg and muttered the healing incantation. Her screams filled the room as the shattered bones started to mend, each trying to find it's place in her structure. The healing complete she rose, shaking, to her feet.

"Ready?" Galbatorix asked, a smile twisted on his mouth. "I gave you the courtesy of allowing you to heal yourself. I want you fresh. I've been waiting a long time to kill you. I want to at least have fun." Spitting on his feet, Jazira too, gathered up her magic until a big glowing ball of energy was held in her hands making her hair crackle with static and her face glow.

Then with a snarl, Jazira threw her magic. At Murtagh. Blasted off his feet, he lay on the ground dazed from the impact of the magic. Dizzy, but feeling stronger, more powerful then before. Leaping up, he grabbed a sword and to Jazira. He stopped by her side, blood pounding in his ears. Growling Galbatorix said,

"Well, if I have to take down both of you, so be it." With a cry he threw a spell at Murtagh who bounced it off the swords blade. Jazira took this moment to run behind the king. Leaping on his back, she bite the king in the ear. Howling, Galbatorix threw Jazira off where she hit the floor. Bounding up, Jazira took a spell and directed it at the king just as Murtagh threw one. Barely in time Galbatorix reflected them both, causing them to clash. Exploding in midair, they were all forced to duck as the cave's walls and ceiling sent jagged pieces of rock on top of them. Coughing from the dust, Murtagh gripped his sword tight, peering through the dust ready to thrust it through Galbatorix. Then, without warning, the king snuck up behind Murtagh and pinned a dagger to his throat. Rising from the rubble, Jazira saw them. She froze.

"All right girl," Snarled the king, cutting Murtagh's neck as he tightened his hold on the weapon. "You have a choice. Die first or after him. Take your pick." Looking at Murtagh, he chest heaving, Jazira gulped. Murtagh tried to pull the king's hand off the dagger, but it was too strong. Stopping he tried to tell Jazira with his eyes to run, but she just shook her head. Stooping down, she lifted a rock in her hand with magic. Then with a shout, she sent it flying towards the king; a little blur sailing through the air. It missed. With a nasty chuckle, Galbatorix took his free hand and shouted,

"Thrysta vindr!" Jazira shot backwards, hit the wall, and lay still. Murtagh waited for her to get up, so did Galbatorix. Several moments passes, but she lay completely still.

"Jazira!" Murtagh screamed, struggling harder, refusing to believe that she might be gone.

"Don't waste your energy, I'm almost done." Galbatorix said, his voice mocking and triumphant.

Gathering all his remaining energy, Murtagh shot it with all his might into the king, in one final act. Galbatorix let go, screaming as the magic coursed through his limbs. The loss of so much energy forced Murtagh on to the ground, where he lay, too weak to move. Gasping above him, the king bared his teeth in absolute rage at Murtagh. Rising his weapon, the king aimed at Murtagh's heart. Refusing to close his eyes at his death, he waited for the strike that would end his life. But it didn't come.

Suddenly a shout rang through the room and for an instant, a silver blade pointed out of Galbatorix's chest, before he fell over, slicing the shoulder open. Eragon stood there, sword in hand, looking terrified. Seeing the king fall, Murtagh scrambled to his feet, resting a hand on the wall so he didn't faint. Eragon rushed over.

"Murtagh!" Laying a hand on his brother's chest, Eragon siphoned energy into the body. Murtagh nodded grimly, before turning to look for Jazira, scared of what he might find. She lay there, her blood spilling to the ground, eyes closed. Murtagh jumped over the king's body to reach her. Reaching her he kneeled. Running a hand over her hair, against her cheek, he sighed. Lifting her head into his lap the tears coursed down his cheeks making him feel like his life had ended. He sat there cradling her lifeless body in his arms as Eragon stood behind him, silent.

Murtagh didn't know for how long he sat there, hugging Jazira's body, but he didn't care. Sure that Thorn was dead, he looked out through the hole in the wall to the countryside where a pale sun was rising, it's golden glory filling the valleys and covering the hills in warmth. He looked back down on Jazira's still face and fancied he saw her lips move. Shunning himself, he rest his head to her chest, refusing to allow such thoughts. But he couldn't help it. As he hugged her, he thought he felt her chest heave as it had in life, filling her body's lungs with live giving air. Looking back at her face, he saw her eyes twitch before they fluttered open and with one deep breath she threw her arms about his neck.

"Oh, Murtagh!" She griped him tight, and he let her despite the wounds in back that flamed from the pressure. "It's over. Right?" She pulled back, searching his face for the answer. Murtagh smiled, and nodded.

"It is. It finally is." But instead of smiling, her frown deepened and her eyes grew misty.

"So it wasn't a dream? Brisingr is gone?" Knowing the answer she burst it took tears on Murtagh's shoulder, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

"Shh, it's okay. He went how he wanted —" Jerking up suddenly, he dislodged Jazira from his shoulder and glanced behind him. Thorn's red body lay there, his scales blazing from the new sunlight that hit them. His talons reflecting the light, making it bounce on the walls.

Standing slowly, Murtagh pulled Jazira up with him as he walked over his Dragon, knowing that this time there couldn't be hope. Sitting down next to Thorn's head, he stroked the dirty scales, a pain so intense filling him he wanted to cry out. He bent over Thorn's head, resting his cheek against his dragons.

"Thank-you my friend, you got me through when no one else could. I can not and shall not ever let anyone take your place." His tears splashed on to Thorn's face, where they ran in little rivers and pools down over the scales.

Jazira laid a hand on Murtagh's heaving back and slowly started to heal his wounds. He lay still has he felt the power and energy scurry up his back, replacing the broken skin with new, the pain getting lost in that which was for Thorn. He looked back at Thorn, right into his eye wondering if two miracles could happen in one day.

Finishing with his back, Jazira rose and let him be, going to help Eragon take care of the king. Murtagh continued to stroke Thorn's neck, thinking. Looking around, he saw on the table the little black bag where Galbatorix had kept his Dragon hearts. Getting to his feet, Murtagh walked to the table and took the bag dumping it's contents into his hands. The red heart of Draca, his father's dragon spilled out with the rest. Glancing over again at Thorn, he wondered. Placing the other stone hearts back into the bag, he took the red one to Thorn's side, excitement and fear coursing through him. Going around to Thorn's other side and laid the heart over Thorn's own. Placing both hands on the stone, he pushed, muttering the spells that were filling his mind coming, from Draca.

It was if the sun itself where in the room. Light and heat flooded the place, blinding everyone. It came from Thorn, where Murtagh had pushed the heart. With a sound like thunder, the dragon's side opened wide, the light coming from somewhere deep in the depths of Thorn's soul, and it consumed the rock. It was gone. The light, the warmth everything. Quickly as it had entered it left. The only thing that filled the room was Murtagh's breathing as he looked all over Thorn waiting for something to happen.

With a burst of steam, Thorn's nostrils flared, his eyes opening, breath filling him. Struggling halfway up he looked at Murtagh.

iI'm back./i With a shout of laughter Murtagh threw his arms around Thorn's warm, living neck. Warm filling him as the sun's light fell on his back. With a roar that made Murtagh jump back, Thorn announced to the world, that he was, indeed, back. Turning Murtagh caught Jazira up in his arms as she ran to him, pulling her into a passionate embrace, her kisses making the moment complete. Pulling away, Jazira smiled down at him, dry tear tracks running down her cheeks. Setting her down, he turned to look for Eragon who stood a fair distance away, looking away into the land. Walking to stand next to him Murtagh glanced at him before saying,

"You did it. It's final now."

"Yes, but now the journey has barely begun."

"That's what makes this an adventure little brother—" Murtagh paused, but before he could continue he was cut off by Eragon.

"I know, I'm not your full brother, but somehow that doesn't matter anymore. I would count you has my brother any day of you will allow me." Murtagh thumped Eragon on the back saying,

"I would consider it an honor to be kin to the man who killed Galbatorix." Grinning Eragon, nodded.

_ ❧ℑ❧ _

Ten minutes later Eragon took off on Saphira to tell Nasuada, to tell the world what had happened. Murtagh watched as his brother took on into the sun, Saphira's blue scales glimmering with radiance. Jazira touched his back as she joined him. With a big intake of breath she smiled up at him, her blue eyes dancing with joy. Murtagh wrapped an arm around her, smiling too.

"Well, it ended better then I thought it ever could," He said, enjoying a warmth he never thought he would feel again.

"Hmm, I always, somewhere deep inside, knew that it would in the end."

_There's a place out there for us, _

_more than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of. _

_So if you feel like giving up cause you don't fit in down here, _

_fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand. _

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe. _

_It's written in the stars that shine above, _

_a world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong, _

_exactly who we are is just enough _

_there's a place for us, there's a place for us. _

The End


	29. Chapter 29: epilogue

Epilogue: Eragon told Nasuada the good news and immediately she made preparations for taking over the city of Urûbaen. No more battles ensued. The remaining soldiers, after hearing that the king was dead, threw down their arms and went home to their families. A few still had to be dealt with but after a quick drop and a sudden stop, they no longer interfered. Nasuada took the throne for the Empire until a new ruler could be chosen, this time by the people.

Eragon became famous for his bravery, and was offered the crown, but he refused. Instead he went to live with the elves and finally succeeded in capturing something that had thought him too young and foolish before. He lived out the rest of his days with Saphira helping to govern the elves with Arya by his side.

Bronte was laid to rest in a meadow that he and Murtagh had played in as kids. Kayla, the noble mans daughter, was there to say farewell. Her tears splashed on the new, upturned dirt and she vowed never married as long as she lived. She never did.

And what about Murtagh and Jazira, you ask? Well, Murtagh finally cut his hair at Jazira's most urgent request and then he was presented to Nasuada for trial against Hrothgar's death and found guilty, but Nasuada was gentle and didn't really give much in the way of punishment. Murtagh and Jazira were married, not the long after, by Eragon. They never settled in one place but preferred to be on the move, that is until they were blessed with a son. A boy they named Bronte, but sometimes they also called him Brom (they never did agree on his name). After that they lived by the sea where Bronte/Brom learned to fight, use magic and fly with Thorn. Who, in case you were wondering, found the love of his life as well. No, it's wasn't Saphira, it was a surprise.

When the Varden raided the castle, they found one more egg. A green one. It's seemed that Galbatorix, as hard as he tried, could never find who that one was meant to be for.

A grand crowd turned out to touch the egg, the ceremony lasted for nearly three and a half weeks. Then at last, a small girl, Joy, stepped up and _Hope_ was born to her. Hope and Thorn lived happily together and had ten children all of whom claimed Rider's.

So I guess you could say that this story ended happily, you might even say dully, but the point was that after years of trials and tribulation, they all lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
